Christine's Descendant - Part One
by LouisaJane23
Summary: Christine may have married Raoul. But many years later in the year 2010 The Phantom is somehow still alive. He has been sad and lonely for all that time, until one day a miracle occurs that he was not expecting. He meets someone who changes his life forever. If you Love Romance and Musical Songs then you'll Love this.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Phantom of the Opera Characters except the new characters.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Author's POV  
><strong>  
>On a clear evening at twilight high above the ground, on the roof top of the Paris opera house everything is still and silent as a stone. A dark figure who face is unseen beneath a black fedora, stands there just as still and as silent as everything else. The only movement is his black cloak blowing in the wind. His bright eyes watch over the beautiful view of the city with its lights starting to flicker on. The eyes turn to the golden orb of the sun that is just setting in the distance. The moment the light goes he disappears slowly into the dark shadows. Minutes later he walks down a stone cavern and enters a beautifully candle lit chamber and sits down upon a mahogany throne removing his black fedora. In the dimly lit shadows the figure whispers quietly.<p>

**(Dark Figure)  
>There was a time when men were kind<br>When their voices were soft  
>And their words inviting<br>There was a time when love was blind  
>And the world was a song<br>And the song was exciting  
>There was a time<br>Then it all went wrong**

Then he begins to sing in the most incredible voice.

**I ****dreamed a dream in time gone by  
>When hope was high<br>And life worth living  
>I dreamed that love would never die<br>I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
>Then I was young and unafraid<br>And dreams were made and used and wasted  
>There was no ransom to be paid<br>No song unsung  
>No wine untasted<strong>

**But the tigers come at night  
>With their voices soft as thunder<br>As they tear your hope apart  
>As they turn your dream to shame<strong>

**She slept an autumn by my side  
>She filled my days with endless wonder<br>She took my childhood in her stride  
>But she was gone when winter came<strong>

**And still I dream she'll come to me  
>That we will live the years together<br>But there are dreams that cannot be  
>And there are storms we cannot weather!<strong>

**I had a dream my life would be  
>So different from this hell I'm living<br>So different now, from what it seemed  
>Now life has killed the dream I dreamed<strong>

When the song ends he lowers his head and silently weeps. He rises from the throne and goes over to a desk where age old drawings and paintings lay upon it and pinned on the stone wall. He picks one up. The drawing and all the others are of a girl, a beautiful young girl with ringlet curls, brown eyes and an angel's face. As he looks at the girl's face he starts to sing again.

**(Dark Figure)**  
><strong>In my mind<br>I hear melodies pure and unearthly  
>But I find<br>I can't give them a voice without you**

**My Christine, my Christine**  
><strong>Lost and gone, lost and gone<strong>

**The day starts  
>The day ends<br>Time crawls by**

**Night steals in pacing the floor**  
><strong>The moments creep<strong>  
><strong>Yet I can't bear to sleep<strong>  
><strong>'Til I hear you sing<strong>

**And weeks pass**  
><strong>And months pass<strong>  
><strong>Seasons fly<strong>

**Still you don't walk through the door**  
><strong>And in a haze<strong>  
><strong>I count the silent days<strong>  
><strong>'Til I hear you sing once more<strong>

**And sometimes at night time**  
><strong>I dream that you are there<strong>

**But wake holding nothing  
>But the empty air<strong>

**And years come**  
><strong>And years go<strong>  
><strong>Time runs dry<strong>

**Still I ache down to the core**  
><strong>My broken soul<strong>  
><strong>Can't be alive and whole<strong>  
><strong>'Til I hear you sing once more<strong>

**And music, your music**  
><strong>It teases at my ear<strong>  
><strong>I turn and it fades away<strong>  
><strong>And you're not here<strong>

**Let hopes pass**  
><strong>Let dreams pass<strong>  
><strong>Let them die<strong>

**Without you, what are they for?**  
><strong>I'll always feel<strong>  
><strong>No more than halfway real<strong>  
><strong>'Til I hear you sing once more!<strong>

When this song ends he is still holding the picture, one of his tears has dropped onto the page.  
>"One hundred and forty years. Yet it still feels like yesterday since you confessed your love to me and showed me all the happiness the world can offer. Ninety-three years since you left this world and yet <strong><em>I'm<em>** still here because you told me to stay. But why... why?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Songs in this Chapter were<strong>

I Dreamed a Dream - **_Les Misérables_**

Til I Hear You Sing - **_Love Never Dies_**

**Authors Notes**

_Hope you like the beginning to this story, there are many chapters to come. So to all you Phantom Lovers out there I hope you enjoy this love story that includes a lot of famous musical songs. _


	2. Chapter 1 - New Surroundings

**Chapter One – New Surroundings**

**Christina's POV**

I sighed in exhaustion as I placed another heavy box in the hallway. Mum came through from the kitchen. "Where does that one go sweet pea?" she asked. I peered at the label. "Dining room" I replied leaning against the wall for rest and wiping the sweat from my forehead. Mum patted my shoulder "You tired?" I nodded. Just then Dad came through the door carrying another big box. "Is there much more left dear?" Mum asked him. "Oh no" Said Dad "The men are just going to bring the last few things." he turned to me "Sweet pea can you come and help me with the last suitcases in the car please?" "Yes I'm coming Dad" I said as mum took the box I'd just carried I stepped outside the bright sun hit my face, why was it still this hot for September? I watched the three removal men carry the last things to the front door. Then I joined Dad by his big Range Rover and took two my last two suitcases, he took his and Mum's and closed the boot.

Just as I was about to step back inside I looked at the outside of our new home. It was bigger than the house we'd had in England and was sure to be better. On the ground floor was a lounge, Dining room, a kitchen and a small bathroom. Upstairs were three bedrooms, a bathroom and a balcony at the front of the house over the front door. What really made the house more beautiful was the trellis that held lovely red roses. The trellis went right up the front of the house past the balcony to the right of my bedroom window. My bedroom itself had pale blue walls and a Navy blue carpet with matching navy curtains. I had the same double bed from my old bedroom with its blue duvet. And amazingly my room also had an ensuite bathroom.

I walked back inside the house and put my suitcases down catching my breath, I was so very tired from all the lifting carrying and the heat wasn't helping me. I picked up my bottle of coke, that was sat on the stairs and began glugging down the cool drink. The three removal men came into the hall and gave me a smile and a nod. "Mr and Mrs De Chagny!" One of them called, mum and dad came into the hallway to meet them. "We've finished unloading so we'll be off now." "Cheers mate" said Dad. They shook hands and then left us.

After they'd left the three of us sat in the kitchen and had some lunch. "Well my girls!" Dad announced "Here we are then. Paris, France our new home. The very place where our ancestors were all born, well some of them." I looked up puzzled "What do you mean "some of them" Dad?" I asked. "Because my Great-Grandmother was actually Swedish and she married a rich Frenchman Vicomte, Raoul de Chagny. And guess what kitten?" "What?" I asked. "It was in the opera house down the road that she did her famous performances back in the late 1800s." I almost chocked on my sandwich. "Really? What was her name?" I asked clearing my throat. "Her name was Christine Daaé" said Dad. I couldn't believe this. I had a similar name to my ancestor, and I would probably be singing in the same place she had many years ago.

I was the first to finish my lunch so I walked into the hall, picked up my suitcases and went up to my new room. I spent the rest of the day unpacking my stuff and placing them around my room. By the time evening came I was finished unpacking my boxes and cases. I was at this moment busy sorting out the last of my clothes and hanging them in my walk in wardrobe. When I'd finished I picked up a piece of paper off my bed, stepped out into the hallway and onto the balcony looking out at the beautiful city of Paris. In one direction I could see the tall prism of The Eiffel Tower. Then I saw it, The Paris Opera House and it was more incredible than I imagined it.  
>Back in England earlier in the year I had finished my second year at collage studying music. Dad had already made plans for us to move here and he knew that I loved singing and performing. So he signed me up to the opera house for me to become one of their performers. They replied saying that they would be happy to see what I could do. So they sent me a song to learn for my audition. Over the past three months of the summer I'd been learning it. I sang through it, checking if my vocals were in the right place. I seemed to sing it well, so I knew I was now ready to sing it for tomorrow. I only hoped they would like me and I would like them. Apart from all of that I'd been busy with a summer job in the cinema which had earned me some good money that I now had changed to Euros.<p>

I went back downstairs and saw that mum and Dad had been busy because I could see most of the things had been unpacked. I found them in the lounge, Mum putting books on a shelf and Dad fixing the TV. They both smiled as I entered. "Have you finished unpacking sweet pea?" Dad asked "Yes, all done. What are we doing for dinner?" I asked. Dad got to his feet rubbing his brow "We've decided that we're going to eat out tonight. There's an Italian restaurant down the road past the opera house. So you'd better go and get ready." While I was heading back up the stairs I said to myself "Strange to have Italian when we've come to live in France." I laughed to myself at my own joke.

Back in my room I changed into a long black summer dress and draped a black shawl scarf over my shoulders and let my long hair fall loose down my back. I went downstairs to join Mum and Dad who had also changed. Mum was wearing a summer dress too but with a white cardigan. And Dad was wearing Blue jeans and a white button down shirt. When we stepped outside, the sky was turning an orangey pink and the air was cooler than earlier which was good because I wasn't fond of heat, but that didn't mean I loved the cold.

We crossed the road and I followed behind my parents as they walked hand in hand as lovers do. "It feels so wonderful to be home Gerard, dear." I heard Mum say to dad. He pecked her on the cheek "I know Jeanette, I feel the same." He replied. We were then right in front of the Paris Opera House. I stopped following my parents to have a closer look at it. It was a beautiful building with steps leading up to the huge double doors and stone angels were carved into the walls next to all the windows. As I peered up towards the roof I could see that there were more stone statues on the rooftop. Including Apollo who held his great golden lyre high in the sky. Then I spotted something else that wasn't a stone statue, it looked like a tall shadowy human figure.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<br>**I've updated this chapters because I saw some places that needed fixing.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Shape in the Shadows

**Chapter Two – The Shape in the Shadows**

**Christina's POV**

The strange figure was standing up on the edge of the rooftop. Even though it's very far up I see that the figure is wearing a long black cloak that was blowing about in the small evening breeze. I couldn't see the face of the stranger half because it's so far away and it's seems to be concealed in shadow of a black fedora on his head. There was no doubt in my eyes that the strange figure was staring straight at me.

I shifted my eyes trying to see the figure clearer. "Christina. You alright?" I jumped as my father's voice broke my trancelike stare. "Yes! Yes Dad! I was just looking at ..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Dad walked to my side and put his arm round me and he looked at the beautiful exterior of the opera house. "The Perfect place for my young star to begin her career" he said with a smile. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm really grateful that you did this for me dad" I said smiling back at him. As dad planted a kiss on my head and he started walking "Come along superstar you don't want to starve." He said taking mum's hand again. "Ok" I said. As I was about to follow them I looked back up to the rooftop but the black figure wasn't there anymore. Shrugging my shoulders in confusion I followed on after my Parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

If Christina happened to look back again she would have seen the black shadowy figure step out from behind a statue. His sharp, bright eyes watched her with wonderment and followed her as she and her parents walked towards the group of restaurants. "It cant be." he whispered "It's impossible" With a whirl of his black cloak he was away in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Christina's POV<strong>

When we made it to the restaurant we were greeted by a friendly Italian man who led us to a table. I draped my shawl over the back of my chair and I looked round the room. There were loads of other people eating their dinner and in deep conversations in French, Italian and some English. On one side of the room there was a raised platform that looked like a stage. And on it there was a microphone, a karaoke machine and various different instruments. I smiled and sat down with mum and dad.  
>The waiter came striding over with a big smile on his face. "Ciao" He greeted us and took our order of drinks. Mum and Dad asked for some red wine and I asked for some coke. The waiter was about to leave when he said "You're new here aren't ya?" Mum smiled "Not really, me and my husband we're born here in Paris. But we moved to London and that's where we gave birth to our lovely girl." The waiter held out his hand to me "Bonjourno Signorina, I'm Lorenzo" I shook his hand "Christina de Chagny, nice to meet you". He said smiled at me then walk back towards the bar.<br>While mum and dad were sharing a menu and discussing what they wanted to eat, I was watching Lorenzo. He was speaking to two other waiters and a waitress who were also at the bar and he kept pointing in our direction. When one of the other waiters caught my eye I turned back and picked up my menu and looked at the different Italian dishes.

Lorenzo returned carrying our drinks on a tray. He placed them on the table and poured mum and dad's wine. Then he took a notepad and pen from his pocket. "Are you ready to order?" he asked Dad nodded "We'll both have the Spaghetti Bolognese with meatballs please" he said pointing at mum. Lorenzo nodded, scribbled it onto his notepad then turned to me "And you, Signorina?" he asked. "Um, please may I have a pizza with three cheeses, beef and chicken?" I said. Lorenzo scribbled it on to his note pad and took our menus. Just before he left he said to me "You know Signorina, you came at a good time. We are just about to start this evening's entertainment and we might have a little welcome surprise for you." I blinked "Really?" I asked. He winked "I hope you enjoy it." And he walked off.  
>I took a sip of my coke wondering what was going to happen. Then just when I thought something surprising wouldn't happen, it did. We heard the sound of a microphone being tapped which made us jump. I turned and saw that Lorenzo was standing on the stage holding a microphone and there was a few people sat on chairs on either side of the stage, holding the instruments.<br>"Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening, I hope you are all having a wonderful evening. We are now going to begin the evening's entertainment for you. To open our show for you tonight we shall give a nice warm welcome to the new girl in town Christina de Chagny!" He ended his speech by pointing at me. Then he repeated the speech in French and Italian, all heads turned in my direction making me blush a little. First in English then in translation Lorenzo said "So to welcome our new little friend please give a big hand for our three gorgeous Ooh La La Girls: Adriana, Nadeen and Yvette!" Everyone clapped as the music started and three women wearing fiery colored dresses danced onto the stage. They then sang a song I recognized from a stage musical.

**(Adriana, Nadeen and Yvette)  
><strong>**Hey look out for that moving van  
><strong>**Driving down our streets  
><strong>**You better lock up your man  
><strong>**Before he meets **

**The new girl in town  
><strong>**Who just came on the scene  
><strong>**The new girl in town  
><strong>**Can't be more than sixteen **

**And she's got a way of makin'  
><strong>**A boy act like a clown  
><strong>**Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo  
><strong>**We don't know what to do  
><strong>**'Bout the new girl in town **

**The new girl in town  
><strong>**Seems to dance on air  
><strong>**The new girl in town  
><strong>**She's got the coolest hair **

**You better tell the homecoming queen  
><strong>**To hold on to her crown  
><strong>**Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo  
><strong>**Or she's gonna lose it to  
><strong>**The new girl in town **

** The new girl in town  
><strong>**Has my guy on a string  
><strong>**The new girl in town  
><strong>**Hey look she's wearing his ring **

**I can't stop crying and so  
><strong>**In my own tears I'm gonna drown  
><strong>**Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo  
><strong>**Cause he wants to rendezvous  
><strong>**With the new girl  
><strong>**We kinda sad and blue **

**Yes it's true girl  
><strong>**We'd like to say...  
><strong>**To the new girl in town  
><strong>**The new girl in town  
><strong>**Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo  
><strong>

**From out of the blue girl  
><strong>**This town's in a stew girl  
><strong>**What a hullabaloo girl  
><strong>**She ain't just passing through girl  
><strong>**She's sticking like glue girl  
><strong>**To the man I though I knew girl  
><strong>**Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo  
><strong>**Hey look out for that moving van  
><strong>**Look out, look out. Look out, look out **

**She is...the new girl in town**

When their song ended, I and a lot of the others got to our feet and clapped. The three women curtsied, blew me kisses, waved and strutted away. Lorenzo took the stage again and said "Bravo everyone, so that was our Ooh La La Girls welcoming our new girl in town" He turned to me "I hope you enjoyed that Signorina" I nodded and he gave me the thumbs up. We shall have volunteer singers later but for now our great musicians will give you some pieces of their lovely music."  
>As he stepped off the stage another waiter arrived with our food. He placed an enormous oval plate in front of mum and dad which had Spaghetti covered with tomato sauce and meatballs on top. Then he placed my pizza in front of me "bon appétit" he said before leaving. "Well, well" said dad as he wound his spaghetti round his fork "You've had a warm welcome here, haven't you poppet?" I swallowed a mouthful of pizza and nodded "Yeah. I know" I said.<br>For the next few minutes we ate in silence. I giggled as mum and dad did the "Lady and the Tramp kiss" with the spaghetti. As I finished my last slice of pizza I sat back in my seat and watched mum and dad as they finished too. Then the other waiter came and took our empty plates away.

Just as we were studying the desserts menu we jumped as we heard the microphone being tapped again by Lorenzo. We all turn to see him grinning excitedly "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now karaoke time!" everyone clapped and cheered with excitement. "Now I think we might like to see if our new girl in town has something for us, eh?" Lorenzo asked looking in my direction. I turned from their expecting faces to Mum and Dad and they both nodded in encouragement. "Up you go, sweet pea. Show them what you can do." said Dad smiling.  
>So I got to my feet and walked up to the stage. I took Lorenzo's hand and he led me to center stage in front of the microphone. "Now Signorina, just choose a song, tell the DJ and he'll play the track for you to sing along to." He patted my shoulder, stepped of the stage and went to join his colleges at the bar area. I decided to sing a musical tune. I walked to the DJ and whispered in his ear, he nodded and began scanning his laptop screen. I stood back in front of the microphone again my heart pounding. The music started playing and I started singing. To my surprise everyone sat at their tables joined in with the chorus parts and even more surprisingly in English.<p>

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Small pleasures, small pleasures  
>Who would deny us these?<br>Gin toddies, large measures  
>No skimping if you please<br>I rough it. I love it.  
>Life is a game of chance.<br>I'll never tire of it  
>Leading this merry dance<br>If you don't mind having to go without things,  
>It's a fine life!<br>**

**(All)  
><strong>**It's a Fine life!**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**And though it ain't all jolly old pleasure outings,  
>It's a fine life!<strong>

**(All)  
>It's a Fine life!<strong>

**(Christina)  
>When you've got someone to love,<br>You forget your cares and strife.  
>Let the prudes look down on us.<br>Let the wide world frown on us.  
>It's a fine, fine life!<strong>

**(All)  
>It's a fine, fine life<strong>

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Who cares if straight laces**  
><strong>Sneer at us in the street<strong>  
><strong>Fine airs and fine graces,<strong>  
><strong>Don't have to sin to eat<strong>  
><strong>We wonder through London<strong>

**Who knows what we may find**  
><strong>There's pockets left undone<strong>  
><strong>On many a behind<strong>  
><strong>If you don't mind takin' it like it turns out,<strong>  
><strong>It's a fine life!<strong>  
><strong>Keep the candle burn until it's burned out<strong>  
><strong>It's a fine life!<strong>

**Though you sometimes do come by**  
><strong>The occasional black eye<strong>  
><strong>You can always cover one<strong>  
><strong>'Til he blacks the other one<strong>  
><strong>But you don't dare cry!<strong>

**No flounces, no feathers,**  
><strong>No frills and furbelows.<strong>  
><strong>All winds and all weathers<strong>  
><strong>Ain't good for fancy clothes.<strong>

**These trappings,**  
><strong>These tatters,<strong>  
><strong>These we can just afford.<strong>  
><strong>What future?<strong>  
><strong>What matters:<strong>  
><strong>We've got our bed and board.<strong>  
><strong>If you don't mind having to deal with Fagin,<strong>  
><strong>It's a fine life!<strong>

**(All)**  
><strong>It's a Fine life!<strong>

**(Christina)**  
><strong>And though diseased rats threaten to bring the plague in,<strong>  
><strong>It's a fine life!<strong>

**(All)  
><strong>**It's a fine life!**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**But the grass is green and dense  
>On the right side of the fence.<br>So we take good care of it  
>That we get our share of it<br>And we don't mean pence!  
>If you don't mind having to like or lump it,<br>It's a fine life!**

**(All)  
>It's a Fine life!<strong>

**(Christina)  
>Though there's no tea-sippin' and eatin' crumpet,<br>It's a fine life!**

**(All)  
>It's a Fine life!<strong>

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Not for me, the happy home:**  
><strong>Happy husband, happy wife.<strong>  
><strong>Though it sometimes touches me,<strong>  
><strong>For the likes of such as me,<strong>  
><strong>Mine's a fine.<strong>  
><strong>Fine life!<strong>

When the music stopped everyone got to their feet and clapped loudly and I gave a big smile. The applause lasted for more than a minute and I couldn't believe that they enjoyed it that much to have joined in singing with me. Lorenzo jumped onto the stage again and put his arm round my shoulder. "Bellissimo! Magnifica Signorina!" he exclaimed. "Thank you" I say "No, Thank you" He said beaming down at me. "Well ladies and gentlemen I think that was worth an encore. What do you think?" he asks. And as I expected everyone cheers in agreement. I smile at Lorenzo and he heads towards the bar. I tell the DJ the next song and the music starts. I sing another Musical tune but this time I sing all alone with no chorus.

**(Christina)  
><strong>**I have a dream  
>A song to sing<br>To help me cope  
>With anything<br>If you see the wonder  
>Of a fairy tale<br>You can take the future  
>Even if you fail<br>I believe in angels  
>Something good in everything I see<br>I believe in angels  
>When I know the time is right for me<br>I'll cross the stream  
>I have a dream<br>**

**I have a dream  
>A fantasy<br>To help me through  
>Reality<br>And my destination  
>Makes it worth the while<br>Pushing through the darkness  
>Still another mile<br>I believe in angels  
>Something good in everything I see<br>I believe in angels  
>When I know the time is right for me<br>I'll cross the stream  
>I have a dream<br>I'll cross the stream**

**I have a dream**  
><strong>I'll cross the stream<strong>  
><strong>I have a dream<strong>

The applause this time was much louder and even the band were on their feet clapping and I couldn't even tell how long this applause lasted for.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

Unseen from all of the people inside the restaurant, outside another person clapped enthusiastically in the shadows. His eyes just like before were fixed on Christina and full of the same wonderment. But now there were sparks of amazement from hearing her sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Christina's POV<strong>

Everyone was still clapping when I finally get back to the table with Mum and Dad. I see a chocolate ice cream in front of me. I smile at Mum and Dad "Thank you". "You're welcome" said Mum as she and Dad start to eat a slice of cheese cake each.  
>I'm about to start eating the ice cream when I notice something in the huge glass window at the entrance of the restaurant, a sort of shape in the shadows. I wonder if it is the same shape I saw on the opera house roof. Yes, a figure dressed in black and from what I can see it looks like he's clapping with the audience who still haven't stopped. Then finally when they do stop clapping the dark figure stands staring in my direction. I keep staring back at him trying to see him clear but then dad interrupts me again. "I'm very proud of you sweet pea, you've certainly given them a taste of what you're going to do when you get on that stage at the opera house. Now you'd better finish that ice cream before it melts." So I eat the ice cream, it has small chocolate chunks in it and the coolness soothes my throat when I swallow it.<p>

For the rest of the evening they call various people to the stage, including a small French girl wearing a blue and white stripy dress and a red ascot and red shoes. She just sings "Frere Jacques" but I enjoy it because her little voice is so sweet, and it brings back memories of me singing nursery rhymes as a child. The little girl gets an applause just as loud as mine was. So I get on my feet with the others and clap loudly. Dad pays the bill and we get up to leave. Lorenzo says goodbye to us at the door and tells us to come again especially me. No doubt he wants to hear me sing again.  
>As we start walking back to our new home, I keep looking round for the shadowy figure. But I see nothing. When we get to the outside of the opera house I stop and look up to the rooftop half expecting to see him up there. I'm right, I see him standing high up with one black arm leaning against a stone statue. For a few seconds I watch him wondering who or what he is, then I turn to follow Mum and Dad not wanting to get caught staring again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

As Christina turned to follow her parents, the figure watched her as he had all evening with his sharp eyes that now glowed in the moonlight. He then distinctly heard her father say "Don't forget Christina, not too late to bed if you want to look good at the opera house tomorrow for your first day" then he heard her reply "Yes, Dad. I understand" In his mind he was wondering of nothing more than what tomorrow would bring when she walked into the opera house. And he faded away into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Christina's POV<strong>

When we got in I went upstairs and have another read of my audition song. Then I had a nice shower in my bathroom. After I was dry and in my pajamas I towel dried my hair and did it in a single braid down my back. I brushed my teeth and went to call goodnight to Mum and Dad downstairs.

As I laid there with my head on the soft pillow and my body beneath the warm duvet. I couldn't clear my mind of the mysterious stranger I'd seen three times tonight. Could it have just been a figment of my imagination, or perhaps a murderous stalker or maybe a stranger who was just interested in me? I hoped it was the third. He must have been because I remember seeing him clapping after my second song that night. I closed my eyes and dropped off into a dreamless sleep wondering what will happen at the opera house tomorrow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Songs in this Chapter were<strong>

The New Girl in Town – **Hairspray**

It's A Fine Life – **Oliver**

I Have A Dream –** Mamma Mia!**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Aria

**Chapter Three – The Aria**

**Christina's POV**

I was woken by my digital alarm clock at 8:30am in the morning, when I got downstairs I had my breakfast with dad in the kitchen. I could feel the excitement and nervousness building up inside me, it was worse than butterflies in the stomach. Dad told me not to worry and to take my time, his words helped to calm me a bit.  
>I scanned my wardrobe for something to help me make a good first impression for the people I was going to meet. The temperature had dropped a bit and I knew I was going to be inside a theatre all day so I decided not to dress for hot weather. I put on my black tights, denim skirt and a black top. Just as I putting on my black boots, mum came into my room in her dressing gown and gave me a kiss. "Good Luck, my Sweetheart" She said "Don't be nervous, just stay calm and show them what you can do." I smiled and nodded "I will Mum" She gave me another kiss then just before she left she gave my tatty braid a flick. "Don't forget to make your hair look lovely" we both laughed and she left.<br>I stood in front of my mirror, undid my braid and brushed out my long hair which had now gone wavy and beautiful. Then I grabbed my denim jacket and went downstairs to join dad in the hallway. Pretty soon we were walking side by side down the pavement towards the Opera House. When we reached the steps below the front entrance Dad put his arm round me "Ready, Superstar?" he asked and I nodded smiling.

We ascended the stairs and walked through the huge double doors. The front hall was massive you'd of thought it was a ballroom. There was a huge staircase and there were also many doors everywhere. We were greeted by a French woman called Carman Dubois with pinned up curled ebony hair who was sitting at the front desk. After telling her my name she called for manager. A few minutes later a man in a smart suit came striding towards us. "Ah, Monsieur De Chagny, My name is Laurent Pascal and I am manager of this opera house. I am delighted to meet you!" he shook my father's hand. He turned his smiling face towards me "And you must be young Christina?" he said holding out his hand. I nodded and shook his hand "It's nice to meet you Monsieur" I said. "If you would care to follow me, I will take you to meet everyone."

He led us down a long corridor with lots of pictures and posters on the wall. We came to a door that had a sign on it saying "Stage Left" when we walked through I knew at once that we were in the wings of the stage. On the stage itself there were quite a few things going on at once. In one corner there was a woman dressed in black, her dark brown hair in a Heidi and holding a walking cane. She was instructing a group of girls that looked around my age wearing white ballet dresses and white tights. In another corner there was a grey haired man wearing a brown suit, he was instructing a group of boys who also looked around my age, who were tap dancing in black tight jumpsuits. In the middle of the stage there was a crowd of men and ladies who were all singing in French. And all around these people there were others who were painting, moving and constructing sets and backdrops.  
>Monsieur Pascal walked forward and clapped his hands "May I have your attention please everyone!" he called. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face him "I'm sure you've all heard that we were going to have a new girl joining us. Well it gives me great pleasure to introduce Miss Christina de Chagny!" As I walked to his side everyone clapped. Another smartly dressed man stepped forward "Lovely to meet you Mademoiselle. I am Jean-Andre Monnier, the show director." Lovely to meet you too" I said shaking his hand.<br>Then one of the ballet girls ran forward on her tippy toes with her long blonde hair flying behind her. "Wait a moment" She exclaimed "Are you related to Christine Daaé?!" I nodded and the girl squealed excitedly "That is so Amazing!" then she held out her hand "It's nice to meet you Christina! I'm Megan Gilson, but you can call me Meg" I shook her hand "It's Pleasure to meet you too Meg" I said smiling.

To my right I heard someone clear their throat and we both turn our heads. There standing at the opening to the wings is the strangest couple I've ever seen. The man was very big with pudgy arms and legs, his cheeks puffy and pink from drinking too much and almost bald with just a few bits of brown hair. He wore a large beige checked suit with a sandy coloured shirt and red tie. The woman was the same in size but she had red curly hair that was all pinned up on her head in what looked like a heart shape. She wore heavy makeup and was wearing a magenta coloured coat and round her neck she wore a scarf that looked like a skinned ginger cat. To me the man looked like a fat hippopotamus but the woman was more like a rhinoceros because her face looked more sharp and stern.  
>At the same moment I noticed the couple, all around me everyone except me and my father say "Singnora" and they all curtsied and bowed. Monsieur Pascal then stepped forward and said "Christina, allow me to introduce our leading soprano for the past five years. Singnora Rosetta Gabrielli and her husband Stefano" She strutted forward towards us and stared at me "You must be the new girl?" she said in a strong Italian accent. I nodded "Yes, I am" I said. She wrinkled her nose as if something repulsed her. I stared back confused. She held up one of her red gloved hands and said with a smile "Since you are new my dear I shall be blunt. Everyone in this theatre day and night, whenever I enter a room and whenever we meet you say "Singnora" and curtsy if you're a girl or bow if you're a boy." I curtsied and said "Singnora" she gave one nod and turned to the manager.<p>

"Monsieur Pascal tell me what is going on." Monsieur Pascal nodded "Well I was just introducing Christina to everyone." He began but Meg's excited voice jumped in "Then we found out that she is the direct descendent of Christine Daaé! The greatest legendry opera singer that this theatre ever had! Can you believe it Singnora?!" The way Meg says it you'd think I was a celebrity. Rosetta however didn't smile she turned and walked to center stage and said "Christine Daaé may have been famous but she was not as well known or as talented as the great Prima Donna, Carlotta Giudicelli" Meg then replied, in a voice that to me is trying to sound brave but turns into a shout "Singnora, I don't want to sound rude but I do think you just criticized Christina's family. So I think you should show a little more respect. I mean just because you admire Carlotta doesn't mean that you have to criticize Christine's own granddaughter!" Rosetta winces to Meg's words. But Stefano walks forward and puts an arm round his wife to calm her. Meg turned back to face me and looks as if she is trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry Christina. But Singnora here doesn't know half of anything about Christine Daaé. Plus she hasn't even heard you sing yet so pay no attention to her for now."

Monsieur Pascal and Monsieur Monnier took this moment to step forward "Meg, dear. I think that is enough now." said Monsieur Monnier putting his arm round her. "But you do have a point" said Monsieur Pascal turning to face me. "So Christina did you learn that song that we sent you?" he asks and I nod "Yes I know it off by heart, Monsieur" He patted my shoulder "Well then would you like to sing it for us right now?" I smiled and nodded. He gestured for me to go center stage. As I walk there everyone backs away giving me room. "Monsieur Renouf if you please!" Monsieur Monnier called down to the pit. A lean man with a mustache was sat at the piano in the pit began to play the intro to the song. I take a deep breath and I sing out.

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Think of me  
>Think of me fondly<br>when we've said goodbye  
>Remember me, once in a while<br>Please promise me you'll try.  
>When you find<br>That once again you long  
>To take your heart back and be free<br>If you ever find a moment  
>Spare a thought for me.<strong>

**We never said our love was evergreen**  
><strong>Or as unchanging as the sea<strong>  
><strong>But if you can still remember<strong>  
><strong>Stop and think of me.<strong>  
><strong>Think of all the things<strong>  
><strong>We've shared and seen<strong>  
><strong>Don't think about the things<strong>  
><strong>Which might have been.<strong>

**Think of me**  
><strong>Think of me waking<strong>  
><strong>Silent and resigned.<strong>  
><strong>Imagine me<strong>  
><strong>Trying too hard<strong>  
><strong>To put you from my mind.<strong>  
><strong>Recall those days<strong>  
><strong>Look back on all those times<strong>  
><strong>Think of the things we'll never do.<strong>  
><strong>There will never be a day<strong>  
><strong>When I won't think of you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

Everyone's attention was on the beautiful young woman who stands centre stage singing in such a beautiful operatic voice. Even all the crew, musicians and cleaners have stopped working to watch her. Each face has a different expression. The managers are surprised, Meg is enchanted, Gerard De Chagny is proud and Rosetta is blank.  
>However up in the rafters unseen by the men who controlled the drops was someone else. This someone, just like everyone else was watching Christina but the expression this person wears is completely amazed. Then in a silent unheard whisper he said "Can it be? Can it be Christine?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Christina's POV<strong>

**We never said our love was evergreen  
>Or as unchanging as the sea<br>But please promise me that sometimes  
>You will think of me!<strong>

When the song ended everyone was clapping loudly. I turned back round to face everyone and Meg and a few of the other ballet girls fluttered forward to congratulate me. It was then that I noticed that Rosetta wasn't clapping like the others she was only patting the fingers of her right hand on her left palm, still with no change to her sharp serious face. Stefano was clapping but very slowly. I turned to look at dad and noticed that he had been recording me on his camera, he almost looked like he was going to cry tears of joy.

"Brava! You sang that beautifully." Exclaimed Monsieur Monnier "You know that was the very song that you're great-great grandmother sang in her debut performance." Said Monsieur Pascal "And for a moment there I thought I'd gone back in time and was actually watching her when she first sang it." I'm speechless at this because I don't know what to say. "Now Miss de Changny we have something very special we'd like to offer you. On Saturday night we're going to have a performance where everyone is going to do a medley of their own talents. That means they can sing, dance or recite either in a group or duet or solo if they wish. So what I want to offer you is if you'd like to perform the song for us that night."  
>I couldn't believe it, I'd just arrived and already they wanted me to sing a song all alone on stage. It was like putting a simple fun runner into a long distance race without warning. But I had no reason to be scared because I sang all the time and it would be easy. Plus it would be a step higher up the ladder to my big dream of being a star. In reply to the question I smile and say "Yes, I would love to." All the ballet girls standing around me sequel in delight and clap their hands, including the other people on the stage.<p>

I start to feel excitement building up inside me. That on Saturday night which is in four days I will be standing on this stage in a beautiful dress, prettily made up and singing the same song my great-great grandmother sang in her debut performance in this theatre many years ago.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Song in this Chapter was<strong>

Think of Me – **The Phantom of the Opera**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Opera Ghost

**Chapter Four – The Opera Ghost**

**Christina's POV**

Meg took my hand and said "Would you like me to show you around, Christina? Just so you know where everything is" "Yes please Meg". She turned to the women in dressed in black with the Heidi braid. "Please mother, may I show her? I won't be too long" It was then that I noticed that the woman was looking at me in a strange way. It wasn't like Rosetta's stony stare. It was like she knew something about me that I didn't know. Not taking her eyes off me she said in reply to Meg's question "Of course Meg dear" her French accent was very strong. "Where should we find you both then?" asked Monsieur Pascal "My dormitory" said Meg "We'll either be in there or be heading towards there" "See you later Dad!" I called over my shoulder as Meg led me off the stage.

Meg showed me the dressing rooms, bathrooms, wardrobe, prop storage, workshop, dining hall and just as she finished showing me one of the many rehearsal studios we walked arm in arm down a corridor. As we walked some questions dawned in my head that I wanted to ask. "Meg can I ask you something?" she grinned "Yeah, sure" "Why did you stand up for me when Rosetta said those things to me?" Meg stopped in her tracks and so did I "There is a pretty good reason why I stood up for you. It's because I was scared that Rosetta's harsh words to you might have angered the Opera Ghost." "The what?!" I asked confused. Meg put her hand on my shoulder "All those years ago while your great-great grandmother was here at the opera house she was loved by many people including your great-great grandfather Raoul, The Vicomte De Changny. But there was someone else who loved her. You see this opera house was haunted by a ghost whom everyone called "The Opera Ghost" or "The Phantom of the Opera" as Meg said this it was just like listening to a ghost story.

Before Meg could continue however an arm landed on my shoulder and I looked up to see a man standing above us grinning. He was wearing brown trousers, a grey shirt and a dirty brown waistcoat. He also had ropes draped over his shoulders. His hair was short and brown, his face was pink just like Stefano's and he smelt strongly of alcohol. When he spoke it sounded like he was singing a song.

**(Man)  
><strong>**Like yellow parchment is his skin  
><strong>**A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew  
><strong>**You must be always on your guard  
><strong>**Or he will catch you with his magical lasso**

And with that he pulled one of the ropes off from over his shoulder and I saw that it had been pulled into a hangman's noose. He turned his grinning face to me and threw the loop over my neck, he chuckled while I gasped in horror as he pulled me forward to him. Help came almost at once as Meg's mother appeared, she grabbed his arm and gently took the loop off from round my neck. Then she too spoke like she was singing.

**(Madame Gilson)  
><strong>**Those who speak of what they know  
><strong>**Find, too late, that prudent silence is wise**

She turned to the man and pointed her finger like a gun in his face.

**Joseph Bouche, hold your tongue  
><strong>**He will burn you with the heat of his eyes**

She threw the rope at him and he caught it. "No need to be angry Madame Gilson. I was only giving these little beauties some life saving advice." And he chuckled again. Madame Gilson banged her cane making us jump but silencing the man. She put her arm round me "That's all very well but it does no good scaring her just when she has arrived. Now go, they need you up there for the backdrops" He turned and walked away without another word. "I'm sorry about that dearie" she said stroking my shoulder. She turned to Meg "Don't forget your dance lesson with the girls later." Meg nodded "I won't forget, mother" Madame Gilson smiled, then walked off in the same direction of the man.

For a few seconds we were silent then Meg took my hand "Come on, we'll go to my dorm and I'll explain some more." We walked on down the hall then up some stairs then in the middle of a passageway we came to a brown wooden door that said Girls Dormitory. The room was a huge room with loads of big single beds that had wooden headboards and each one had different coloured duvets. She led me to a bed with a yellow duvet with white flowers and sat down on it. As I sat with her I said "Your mother came at the right time, that man is really strange." Meg patted my hand "Don't worry. He's always like that" she said. "Who was he anyway Meg?" I asked. "Joseph Bouche, the chief scene shifter who works up in the rafters over the stage. He likes to drink and hang around with us ballerinas. Sometimes he comes in here before we go to bed to tell us scary stories of the opera ghost. He is always boasting that he knows all the ghost's secrets and that he's actually seen him" I held up my hand to stop her "Just a minute Meg, can you tell me a bit more about this ghost." She nodded.  
>"Well as I've already told you, The Opera Ghost or The Phantom of the Opera haunted this opera house many years ago. He had eyes and ears everywhere and if anyone angered him great disasters would occur. But he loved the operas and always attended them in box five. Box five hasn't been used or sold for years because the ghost gave an order that the box was to be kept empty all the time for his personal use. And even today nobody goes in there except for the ghost. And the legend says that he fell in love with your great-great-grandmother Christine and if anyone insulted her or tried to stop her from singing he would stop at nothing to make it so she would sing."<p>

I listened intently as she told this tale like a grandmother telling her grandchild a fairytale. "What happened to the ghost Meg?" I asked she shrugged her skinny shoulders "It said that he disappeared on the night that the opera house held a performance of an opera that he had composed himself. And there had been no trace of him for many years. But others have said to have heard his voice through the walls and in the air around them over the years. That confirms my belief that the ghost is still within this theatre. So you see I was worried that when that cow Rosetta insulted your family I was scared that The Ghost might have done something awful for those harsh words. So I had to step in and say something to shut her up" Meg's head dropped looking sad. I reached forward and squeezed Meg's hands "Thank you Meg. It's nice to know that I have a new friend who cares." I said smiling. The light came back to Meg's face and she smiled back.  
>Then the door opened and the other ballet girls came skipping in to join us. The all sat down and I was introduced to them all. Their names were Jammes, Colette, Isabelle, Renee, Garnet, Maria, Zara, Cherie, Natalii, Amy and Delphine. I was so relieved that they all liked me and that it seemed so easy to make new friends here.<p>

The door opened again and Monsieur Pascal stepped in "Christina, would you come with me please." I nodded "Yes, Monsieur. Coming" I jumped off the bed and turned to Meg "I'll see you later girls." I said and they all chanted "Goodbye"  
>I followed Monsieur Pascal through the many corridors until I saw Dad standing by a pair of double doors. "Did you have a nice tour?" he asked "Yes Dad, it's so wonderful. I'm going to enjoy it here." Monsieur Pascal put his hand on my shoulder "Mademoiselle, this will be your room." He said gesturing to the doors. I then noticed that on the door was an oval that had Christine Daaé dressing room engraved on it in black fancy writing. I pointed at it and said "Is this really…?" Monsieur Pascal nodded "Oui mademoiselle, it's the same room your great-great grandmother used all those years ago."<br>As if this day couldn't get any better. I opened the doors and walked in, the room was huge. The wallpaper was red with pink flowers and the carpet was a pinky peach. All the furniture was mahogany brown. In the middle of the room against the left wall was a huge king size bed with rich rosy red bedclothes with a matching canopy. Next to the bed was a wardrobe with wood carvings with painted gold patterns. On the right side of the room was a big dressing table with a clothes rail next to it, presumably for costumes. And at the very end of the room right in front of me was a huge mirror from ceiling to floor with a beautiful thick gold frame.

I closed the doors and turned to Monsieur Pascal "Why have I been given this big room to myself? I thought I was going to be with the other girls." He inclined his head "This is compliments of your generous father" he said. I turned to face dad and he was smiling "Oh dad, you shouldn't have" I said but he shook his head and said "No sweetheart, I insist" I threw my arms round his neck and he hugged me back "Thank you so much dad" I said into his shirt, he hugged me back kissing my head.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Song in this Chapter was<strong>

Magical Lasso – **The Phantom of the Opera**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Phantom of the Opera

**Chapter Five – The Phantom of the Opera**

**Christine's POV**

Monsieur Pascal patted Dad on the shoulder and said "Gerard would you please come with me. We have a few bits of paperwork to sort out. Mademoiselle you are free to go and explore some more if you wish." I think for a moment remembering something from last night "Am I allowed to go up and explore the rooftop?" Monsieur Pascal nodded "How do I get up there?" I asked. Monsieur Pascal pointed "You go down the hall and to your right is another corridor and right at the end to the left is a door to a spiral staircase and right at the top of the staircase is the door that opens on to the rooftop." I nod "Would you like to come and find you when I'm done sweetie" Dad asks. I shake my head "No dad I'll be fine. You go back home when you're done and I'll come back myself." He leans forward and kisses me on my forehead "See you later Christina". Then he and Monsieur Pascal walk back the way we came. I stay standing there watching them until they turn round a corner.

I walk off in the direction Monsieur Pascal told me. Just as I walk round the corner I see someone walking towards me. His hair is golden brown, his eyes are dark and he's slightly taller than me. Then I remember that he was one of the dance boys who was onstage watching me when I sang. He was still wearing his black tight jumpsuit but he now has a hoodie over the top to keep him warm I suppose. As we walk closer I see him flashing a pair of pearl white teeth at me. "Hi Christina" he says in a strange alluring voice "Hi" I say not stopping. Just as we pass he says "You're reeeeally a pretty girl" He still says it in an alluring voice which makes me a little bit nervous but I politely say "Thank You" and continue walking.

I pass through the door and climb up the spiral staircase that goes up really high. I notice that each floor has an entrance to this staircase. When I reach the top I walk through the door and onto the roof. The sun is still behind the pale grey clouds and a gentle cool breeze blows my hair. I close the door and walk slowly forward looking at the beautiful statues. Leaning against one of them and looked at the view, it was extraordinary, much more than the pictures you see. All of the many houses and buildings including the Eiffel Tower were lovely. I then saw the restaurant we ate at last night and our new house which looks so beautiful from this view.

Then behind me I heard something. First there was a creak then the sound of human footsteps, I suddenly realized that I wasn't alone. I slowly turned round my heart pounding. There standing in front of me was the black cloaked man I had seen the night before. Seeing him close up made me feel very nervous and the murderous stalker idea was beginning to dawn back into my head. I backed away trying to get behind the statue I was standing next to. The man held up both his hands "Don't be afraid" his voice was a gentle tenor with a baritone edge to it. I was still bracing myself against the edge of the statue. He took a step closer "I promise you I have no intension of harming you" I relaxed and stepped away from the statue to look at him closer. He was wearing a black tux under his black cloak. On his head he wore a black fedora and I now saw that the right half of his good looking face was hidden by a white mask. I could see from the expression on the left half of his face that he meant no harm.  
>"Who are you?" I asked taking a step forward. The man gave a gentle smile "Can't you guess, Christina?" I blinked "How do you know my name?" I asked confused. He continued to smile at me "I saw you singing earlier on. And I think you have the most beautiful voice. It reminded me so much of your great-great grandmother, she too was the most extraordinary singer this opera had ever known. I thought for a moment that she had come back down from heaven to sing for me. But now I can see that so much of her is in you, including her beautiful voice. You even look like her except that she had brown eyes not blue and her hair was more of a ringlet curl."<p>

I stared at him more confused than ever "How is it you know so much about her? You're speaking as if you've actually met her." His smile faltered "I did, I knew her very well. I was in love… with her." he said quietly. "But that was over a hundred years ago! How…" I blurted out until suddenly something seemed to make sense. Combined with Meg's stories and the way he looked and spoke to me I began to understand who this might be. But it seemed utterly impossible. "Are you the…Phantom" I asked my throat tight. He seemed to stiffen and clench his fist. Then looking deep in my eyes he replied "Yes I am" I backed away again hardly able to believe it. But I backed away a bit too fast and my legs hit the small wall at the edge of the roof knocking me off balance. As I was about to scream and fall he had dove forward and caught me round the waist helping me upright again. As I panted for breath I looked up at him and saw that his eyes had a sort of plea and sadness in them, not wicked as I thought. "Please don't be afraid of me." He begged "I may be The Phantom, but I promise you I shall never harm you. That's something I would never want to do to you Christina." The pain in his eyes was in his voice too and now I could truly believe him.

I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry. What do you want with me?" He relaxed and his smile returned. "What I wanted to ask you sweet, Christina. Is if I could become your singing teacher. I know that your voice is perfect from hearing you before, but it does need coaching so that you will make no mistake whenever you're on stage." I thought for a minute. It would probably help me a lot if I had a singing teacher while I lived here. And he was right I did not want any mistakes to occur if I was singing on that stage. "How much will it..." I started to ask but he shook his head "It won't cost you a penny. All I ask for is for you come and enchant me with your voice" Once again I couldn't believe it The Phantom of the Opera wanted to be my singing teacher and not charge me a single penny for the lessons. He must have really liked me to not want money from me. He then held his hand out to me "Will you allow me be your guide Christina?" he asked. I didn't hesitate and took hold of his warm hand. "Of course" I said smiling back at him. Warmth was coming into his eyes as he looked down at our joined hands with disbelief. Then he looked into my eyes and his other hand came up to also hold mine which was still in his grasp.  
>For a while we stood there smiling at each other until he slowly released my hand and said "Goodbye for now Christina" He bowed and turned round walking back to the statue. "Wait!" I cried out in panic taking two steps forward "How will I find you again?" He turned back to face me "Have no fear Christina. I will come to you." Giving me one last smile he walked behind the statue and I heard the small clamp again then silence. I walked forward and looked behind it but there was no trace of him anywhere. This was The Phantom alright, who can vanish into thin air and probably live for over a hundred years.<p>

I looked at my watch, it said 12:30am. I thought I'd better head home. I walked to the door and went through then descended the staircase back down. When I re-entered the corridor so many questions were in my head and I was so excited that I was about to start a great life in this theatre. And the Phantom, even though I had felt a bit anxious before. I now felt something. After the moment her had touched me it was like some sort of spark was now dancing in my heart. A spark of something that I couldn't explain. Not knowing what to do, I decided to let my thoughts out by singing.

**(Christina)  
><strong>**How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last  
>This change, can people really fall in love so fast?<br>What's the matter with you, Christina?  
>Have you been too much on your own?<br>So many things unclear  
>So many things unknown.<strong>

**In my life**  
><strong>There are so many questions and answers<strong>  
><strong>That somehow seem wrong<strong>  
><strong>In my life<strong>  
><strong>There are times when I catch in the silence<strong>  
><strong>The sigh of a faraway song<strong>  
><strong>And it sings<strong>  
><strong>Of a world that I long to see<strong>  
><strong>Out of reach<strong>  
><strong>Just a whisper away<strong>  
><strong>Waiting for me!<strong>

**Does he know I'm alive?**  
><strong>Do I know if he's real?<strong>  
><strong>Does he see what I saw?<strong>  
><strong>Does he feel what I feel?<strong>

**In my life**  
><strong>I'm no longer alone<strong>  
><strong>Now the love in my life<strong>  
><strong>Is so near<strong>  
><strong>Find me now, find me here!<strong>

By the time I'd finished the song I was at the top of the staircase in the front entrance. I saw that Carman was watching me, I walked slowly down the big staircase and just and I was about to pass the desk she said. "Practicing your singing?" I nodded at her "You have a lovely voice" she said "Thank you. Please let Monsieur Pascal know that I've left" I replied and she picked up her phone "I'll do that right now, Au Revoir" she said "Au Revoir" I replied and walked out of the doors. I didn't look back as I walked home I just looked straight ahead and stayed silent.

When I got in I found Mum and Dad waiting for me. Dad was unpacking some boxes in the dining room and mum was in the kitchen making lunch. "Hi dear, how did it go?" she asked "It was so incredible, and it's everything I've ever dreamed of." I said and took the bowl of soup she handed me. Soon all three of us were sat together eating our nice warm vegetable soup. When dad was done he said "Right sweet pea, Pascal said that tonight will be your first night with them, so I guess you'd better go and pack a few things you'll need while you're staying there." I put my spoon in the now empty bowl. "Ok Dad" I said getting up from the table, I went upstairs and into my room. I ferreted in my wardrobe and selected two bags. I packed clothes, pyjamas and toiletries into one of them. I put books, makeup, jewellery, stationary and some money into my other. I sat down on my small sofa. Ever since I'd left the rooftop I hadn't stopped thinking about him. Could I have somehow dreamed it? No! I stood back up and dismiss that very idea. It felt real so it had to be true. I picked up my bags and headed back downstairs.  
>For the rest of the afternoon I sat with Mum and Dad in the lounge watching some TV. When the program ended I got up and they kissed me goodbye. Then I picked up my bags and headed back across the road towards The Opera House.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Song in this Chapter was<strong>

In My Life - **_Les Misérables_**


	7. Chapter 6 - First Lesson

**Chapter Six – First Lesson**

**Christina's POV**

After I greeted Carman at the front entrance I went straight in the direction of my room. It was surprised that I remembered the way. When I arrived in the room I closed the door behind me and placed my bags on the huge bed. I then began to hang my clothes in the wardrobe and place them in draws. As I was slipping my now empty bag under my bed there was a knock at my door. I straightened up and said "Come in". The door opened and Monsieur Pascal walked in "Good evening, Christina. You settling in alright? He asked and I nodded. "Wonderful, well I'll let you finish unpacking. And just so you know you don't need to come down to the stage this evening, we begin rehearsals for the Saturday performance, tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning. So you can stay in here tonight or go and explore, whichever you choose, just don't disturb the rehearsal that's taking place downstairs at the moment. Dinner will be served at six-thirty in the dining hall, alright?" I nodded again "Yes, thank you Monsieur." I said.  
>After he left the room I looked up at the clock on my wall, it said quarter-past four, loads of time till dinner. So I opened my other bag and placed my other things in various places round the room. Once I'd finished I put my other bag under the bed and stepped over to my dressing table. There was a beautiful bunch of white roses in a vase. I leaned to inhale their perfume and it was wonderful. I had always liked roses, red ones meant love and white ones made me think of snow. The thought of roses reminded me of a song, and I instantly burst out singing.<p>

**(Christina)  
>Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens<br>Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens  
>Brown paper packages tied up with strings<br>These are a few of my ****favourite**** things**

**Cream ****coloured**** ponies and crisp apple strudels**  
><strong>Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles<strong>  
><strong>Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings<strong>  
><strong>These are a few of my favourite things<strong>

**Girls in a white dresses with a blue satin sashes**  
><strong>Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes<strong>  
><strong>Silver white winters that melt into springs<strong>  
><strong>These are a few of my favourite things<strong>

**When the dog bites, when the bee stings**  
><strong>When I'm feeling sad<strong>  
><strong>I simply remember my favourite things<strong>  
><strong>And then I don't feel so bad<strong>

After I finished the song I fell back on my bed and let out a gush of breath. Then I heard a familiar male voice in the air "Christina" I sat up quickly and looked around but there was no one there. I got to my feet "Who's there?" I asked, even though I already knew who it was "Christina it's me" his voice replied. I strode over to the door and just as my hand touched the handle his voice spoke from behind me "Christina, I'm here" I turned round and tried to work out where his voice was coming from "Where are you? I can't see you" I said stepping back to the centre of the room at the foot of the bed. "Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside." When my face turned to look at the mirror, what I saw surprised me. It wasn't as if I was looking at a mirror it was more like looking at a window, because standing there inside the mirror. The Phantom of the Opera.  
>I backed up against the end of the bed in surprise, and just like earlier he held up a hand to calm me. "Have no fear." He said and I straightened up looking at both my faded reflection and his masked face. "Come to the mirror Christina. Come to me." He said beckoning to me with his index finger. I walked forward and as I approached, the mirror miraculously moved aside like an automatic door making me gape. I took hold of his outstretched hand and he led me forward into the dark stone tunnel that stood before us. I looked back to see the mirror slide back into place.<p>

It was unbelievable. A secret passage on the other side of the mirror. It was like something you read in a book or watched in a film. We didn't walk too far along the stone tunnel. We stopped in front of a mahogany door that was in the left wall. The Phantom let go of my hand, took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. As he opened it he turned back to me "Wait here a moment while I get the lights" And with that he disappeared into the dark room. I stood alone in the dark clenching my fists. But in no time at all there was a blaze of light and he was back holding out his hand. "Right this way now" I took his hand and entered room. The walls and floor were grey stone just like the corridor and gas lights lit up the room. On one side of the room there were two fancy chairs in the corner and on the other side was a huge magnificent black piano. I stepped over and stroked my finger over the smooth polished wood "Do you like it?" he asked. I turned back and nodded "Oh yes it so exquisite, the one we have at home is badly out of tune and can hardly play a good tune." He came forward and removed his fedora, showing a lovely crop of black hair that was gelled back. He placed the fedora on the piano, but for some reason he kept his mask on which I found very curious. He sat down on the piano bench "Why don't your parents just have it repaired or sell it if it doesn't work?" he asked. I shook my head "No Dad says it's too expensive to have it repaired. And he won't sell it because it belonged to his Grandpa Gustave who was a great musician. That piano was his most prized possession and Dad said that Grandpa Gustave had begged him to keep that piano, in case it came in useful some time." "Your Father sounds like a very kind man" he said smiling. "Yes he is" I said.

He flexed his fingers and placed them on the keys "Right Christina, Let's start." And his fingers began dancing over the keys. We started with a few vocal warm ups which were easy enough. Then I sang through the aria I was going to perform on Saturday night. After I finished the song he told me to remember to feel the space around me and make my voice fill the whole auditorium. And most importantly to stay calm and relaxed. I sang through the song again following his advice and helped me massively. His face was full of so much excitement as I sang, he looked as if he didn't want this moment to ever end.  
>When I finished the song he closed the piano lid "I think that'll do for today and we'll continue tomorrow." Something came into my head. "Don't you think someone heard us out there?" He shook his head "No Christina, this room is sound-proof so no one heard us. But if I press this here" He pointed to a black nail in the wall "You would be able to hear the music in your room. That was the way I taught your great-great grandmother. I never brought her in here so I let the music fly into her dressing room." He went over to one of the chairs and sat down, he gestured to the other chair. "Please, sit down" he said. I walked over and sat down on the other chair. "So you were serious about being alive that many years ago, and knowing my great-great grandmother?" I asked and he nodded "Yes it is true and the reason that I'm still alive today has always been a mystery to me."<p>

I then remembered the story that Meg had told me. "When I was talking to Meg earlier she told me quite a bit about you." He smiled "I have always admired young Meg Gilson because of her great intelligence. I especially liked it when she stood up for you when that rat bag Rosetta insulted you. It saved me from having to intervene." I stared at him confused "If you were there this morning, then where were you? Because I didn't see you anywhere" He leaned back in his seat "I was hidden up in the rafters above the stage where no one could see me." I almost giggled "My, you can certainly get yourself around like you own the place" He winked at me which really made me giggle. "It is like I own the place because I know where all the secret trapdoors are and they're useful for getting me around in secret without anyone seeing me." I pointed to the door "And the mirror in my room is one among many?" he nodded. "And if you remember I disappeared behind that statue on the roof?" I blinked "Yes of course, I heard a small clamp when you vanished, it was a trap door. I guess you should be called the Trap-Door Lover instead of The Phantom of the Opera." He laughed "If I was called that then everyone would understand how I can disappear right before their very eyes." I nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Song in this Chapter was<strong>

My Favourite Things - **The Sound Of Music**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Phantom's Past

**Chapter Seven – The Phantom's Past**

**Christine's POV**

I crossed my legs "Please can you tell me everything that happened when you and Christine knew each other. Because Meg mentioned that you loved her. And that you would stop at nothing to help her sing. I presume that there's quite a story behind it." He was silent for a moment then he finally met my eyes "I suppose you do have a right to hear the true story about me and my beloved Christine." I relaxed back in my seat and listened quietly as he told his tale.

"All my life I've been chained into solitude and shunned by the multitude up here. I was so certain that it would remain that way forever, alone in the dark. But one cloudy afternoon a little seven year old girl came to live in the opera house. Her father had just died and the poor thing had no other relations. So she was adopted by Madame Giry the ballet mistress, she too had a daughter named Meg who was the same age as the girl. That little girl was Christine Daaé.  
>I watched her all afternoon as Madame Giry helped her settle in. Late that night she was sitting in the Opera House chapel in her white night gown. She had lit a candle for her deceased father and had her little hands pressed together praying. I watched her while she knelt there in front of the glowing candle, and when I saw her sadness and her tears it hurt me. To see someone so young and innocent suffering in silent pain, It reminded me of my own past of deathly suffering. And I said to myself that I wouldn't allow this child to suffer as I did. I then heard her weep "Daddy, you said that you would send me the Angel of Music to protect me when you were in heaven. But he hasn't come. Daddy why did you have to go?" And she buried her face in her hands and cried. My heart broke for this poor child and that's when I decided that <strong><em>I <em>**would be The Angel of Music. So I sang down to her.

**(Phantom)  
><span>****Wandering child  
><strong>**So lost  
><strong>**So helpless  
><strong>**Yearning** **for my guidance**

She was scared at first and backed against the stone wall "Don't be afraid, sweet Christine. You are in no danger" I said very gently to calm her. "Who are you? Where are you?" she squeaked like a frightened mouse. "I am The Angel of Music, Christine" she got to her feet and wiped her tears away "Did Daddy send you?" she asked "He did send me Christine. Your father hasn't really left you alone. He's still watching over you as I always will from now on." A small smile came to her face and she knelt down next to the miniature candle-lit picture of her father. "I thought he had left me forever." She said staring at the picture "No parent who really loves you would ever do that Christine." I said. She stared back up to the ceiling "But I miss him so much, Angel. I wish he was still here with me." She looked as if she was going to cry again "You will always miss him Christine, but he will always be with you in your heart. And all your happy memories with him is something that no one will ever take away from you." She closed her hands together her smile returning to her face. "You're more wonderful than I imagined, Angel, will you always stay with me?" I smiled at her words and responded "I will never leave you Christine, if you ever need me I will always be there. And my music will follow you wherever you go." I began to play a gentle tune on a metal Glockenspiel and sang her a lullaby.

**(Phantom)  
><strong>**A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
>Softly blows o'er lullaby bay<br>It fills the sails of boats that are waiting  
>Waiting to sail your worries away<br>It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
>And your boat waits down by the quay<br>The winds of night so softly are sighing  
>Soon they will fly your troubles to sea<br>So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
>Wave good-bye to cares of the day<br>And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
>Sail far away from lullaby bay<strong>

She was now laid on her side and had fallen asleep on the stone floor. I entered the chapel through the stained glass window and knelt down in front of her. I reached out and stroked her brown curls that were soft to the touch. I then looked at her father's miniature picture and whispered "Good, Gustave Daaé. I promise that I will watch over your beloved daughter. I will protect her with my life. And with my help she will become the greatest star this opera house has ever known. I hope that wherever you are, you have found peace and happiness. Amen." I then lifted little Christine (who was still sleeping) into my arms and carried her from the chapel.

By then the opera house was quite deserted so no one saw us. I took her to Madame Giry's chamber because I'd seen her put a bed in there for Christine, which was next to little Meg's bed. When I got there the door was open, the room was dimly lit by candles, Madame Giry was sprawled on her couch and little Meg was already asleep in her bed. Madame Giry rose to her feet when she saw me, she was obviously surprised to see little Christine cradled in my arms. She didn't say anything so I walked across the room to the empty bed. She followed and pulled back the covers of the bed and I gently laid Christine down and tucked her in. I then kneeled down beside her and once again I stoked her soft hair "What have you done to her?" Madame Giry asked me firmly but quietly. I turned to face her and replied "I have just become her Angel of Music." Her face softened and I looked back down at little Christine "Sweet dreams, Christine" I whispered and kissed her small cheek. Her cheek was soft and warm beneath my lips. I had never given anyone a kiss before that night, because no one would ever have allowed me. Oh it was so wonderful to kiss someone's cheek for the first time.  
>When I got up Madame Giry led me to the far end of the room and asked "Tell me everything that you did?" and I replied "I couldn't bear to see this poor innocent child suffer as I had. So to her I am the voice of the Angel of Music that her father promised to send to her. I promised both her and her father's spirit that I would watch over her and protect her. For now I shall teach her to sing and help her become a star. Then one day when she is older and ready, I shall reveal myself to her. And hopefully by then she will give me the love that I have always dreamed of." Madame Giry placed her hand on my shoulder and said "I certainly hope that you will get what you're dreaming of" And we both exchanged a smile. I walked to the door taking a last look at little Christine then leaving."<p>

He stopped talking and I wiped a small tear of happiness from my eye "Oh that's so wonderful" I said smiling, he looked at me and nodded slowly smiling back at me. "So what happened after that with Christine?" I asked. "So many things, Christina" He said.

"From that night on for the next ten years I was her angel. After her rehearsals in the evenings with the other ballet girls, she would come to the chapel to light a candle for her father. It was then that I sang down to her and gave her singing lessons, if not there then it would be in her dressing room. As she grew so did her voice and our friendship. It looked as if I was actually going to get everything that I had dreamed of.  
>But on the night after her debut performance, a boy came to her dressing room. She knew this boy from her childhood before she came to the opera house. It was Raoul the Vicomte De Chagny. And he was taking all the credit for my triumph of helping this girl achieve stardom. I could also tell from the way he spoke to her that he was planning to court her. And I was right, he invited her to supper and didn't seem to want to take her no for an answer. It really annoyed me more than you can imagine. After he left I angrily reminded Christine who was truly responsible for her success that night. Surprisingly she apologized and asked me to show myself. And so I did in her mirror just like I did with you before. She came down with me to my underground home and sang with me as we went. When we arrived I serenaded her and implored her to stay with me and be mine. It must have been too much for her to take in, because she fainted while I sang to her and stayed with me for the rest of night.<br>The next day I helped her achieve the lead role in the opera that night IL Muto. But that night one of the scene shifter discovered me and I had to take very drastic actions. It was probably too drastic because it suddenly made Christine scared of me. She and the Vicomte ran to the roof and he didn't believe her when she told him about me. That wretched Vicomte then confessed his love to her and she returned it. I listened from behind a statue with horror. And my heart shattered to a thousand pieces when I saw them kissing. My dream was in pieces too.  
>For the next three months I suffered in silence. So I focused on completing an opera score I had been working on since the night Christine had come to my home. "<em>Don Juan Triumphant"<em> When I delivered the finished score to them above, I discovered that Christine had become engaged to the Vicomte and the pieces of my heart shattered to ash. So I stole her engagement ring and told her that she belonged to me. I tried to win her back again when she visited her father's grave, but the Vicomte came running in ruining everything again. My rage exploded, I drew my sword and I duelled with him. I almost had him but he overpowered me I would have been lost, but Christine stopped him from killing me. And they rode off together back to the opera house.  
>On the performance night of "<em>Don Juan Triumphant" <em>I took out the man who was playing Don Juan, and took his place on stage joining Christine who was "Aminta" the leading lady. As we sang together she seemed to forget all her fears and look to me as her Angel again. Then in the lyrics of the song she seemed to confess to me that she would be mine and my heart was whole again. We with such emotion and love that I felt as if I had been flown to heaven with this young angel.  
>But when the song ended I was exposed and I took Christine back down to my lair. I gave her the engagement ring and I begged her to be mine. But as usual the Vicomte came and ordered me to free Christine, so I allowed him in. When he entered my lair I bound him and gave Christine a choice. If she agreed to become my wife then Raoul would go free, but if she refused me then Raoul would die and she would go free. I was not going to allow her to be with him in any other way. And I was so sure that she was going to say no and I would finally be able to get rid of this devil that had shattered all my dreams. But then a miracle happened, Christine came to me and…. and… she kissed me on my lips. It was a lover's kiss. It was the first time in my life I had ever experienced real human love. And I realized that Christine really did love me. She had chosen to stay with me, not just to save his life but out of love for me. However I was so ashamed of everything that I had done to her. It had ruined any chance we could have had together. So I released them both and stormed away to my chamber. But Christine followed me and stood before me. I told her that I loved her and she came to me. At first I thought that she was staying despite all I had said but instead she removed the engagement ring and gave it back to me. And she left with Raoul without a word to me."<p>

I couldn't hold back my tears as he told me this sad ending. And I couldn't think of a thing to say to him. We looked into each other's eyes then he stared at the floor. "I know, I was tearful that night as well" I wiped my tears away, got up and went on my knees in front of him taking his hand, just like earlier he stared at my hand in disbelief. He placed his other hand upon mine. "Did you still watch her after she left with Raoul?" I asked and he nodded "I did, because even though she stayed with him and married him. The love I had for her back then and still now has never died."  
>He pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time. "I'd better take you back you have a few minutes till dinner." I slowly got to my feet, he donned his fedora and led me back to the mirror. The room was deserted so he slid the mirror aside and I stepped through into the room. "Can you come back later before I go to bed?" I asked squeezing his hand. "Of course I will." He promised and patted my hand "Now off you go" I let go of his hand and went over to the door. Then I turned back to him and gave him a small wave which he returned.<p>

I closed the door behind me and began walking slowly along the long corridor. His story had really touched my heart. Now it was easy to understand why he cared so much for me, just like he had cared for Christine all those years ago. I knew what he needed, he needed love and I would give it to him. I now let my deep thoughts out once again in song.

**(Christina)  
><strong>**This lovely lonely man  
>I've only known a day<br>I look at him, and cannot look away  
>Oh what a love<br>Oh what a lovely lonely man  
>I've met so many men<br>So easy to forget  
>I thought I'd grown immune to them<br>And yet  
>He's such a love<br>He's such a lovely lonely man  
>How did he touch my heart<br>How did this feeling start  
>This glow that feels so warm inside<br>This sudden summer storm inside  
>My life now has a plan<br>To someday make him see  
>That I need him as much as he needs me<br>Oh what a love  
>Oh what a lovely lonely man<br>My life now has a plan  
>To someday make him see<br>That I need him as much as he needs me  
>Oh what a love<br>Oh what a lovely lonely man  
>Oh how I love this one and only man<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Songs in this Chapter were<strong>

Wandering Child – **The Phantom of the Opera**

Hushabye Mountain - **Chitty Chitty Bang Bang**

Lovely Lonely Man - **Chitty Chitty Bang Bang**


	9. Chapter 8 - The First Page

**Chapter Eight – The First Page**

**Christina's POV**

When I entered the dining Hall it was already busy. People were seated at the long dining tables and others were collecting trays and getting their food from the counter. I then heard Meg's voice calling me "Hey Christina!" I turned to see her skipping towards me. "I've saved you a seat with me and the other girls" she said. "Thanks Meg" I said and she took my hand in hers. "Come on let's get our dinner."  
>After we filled our trays she led me to a table were the other girls were already seated eating their meals. "You didn't have to wait for me, Meg." I said taking my seat. "Oh I didn't mind Christina" she said sitting down next to me. "So did you have a nice afternoon, Chris?" asked Cherie who was sitting opposite me. I giggled once at the nickname she used "Yeah, it was nice" I replied. "What did you get up to?" asked Amy who was next to Cherie. For a second I wondered what they would think if I said "<strong><em>I met the Opera Ghost face to face and became friends with him. Then he gave me a singing lesson in a room that's down a secret passage way through the mirror in my room. He then told me the story of his past with my great-great grandmother which was over a hundred years ago. And now I feel like I've become in love with him." <em>**They probably would think I was mad if I said that out loud, so I didn't. Instead I said to them "I had lunch at home and watched TV with my parents for most of the afternoon. I then came back here and unpacked my stuff in my room then came straight here." I looked down to cut up my steak "Sounds great" said Amy. "Looks like you've settled in very quickly" said Cherie sipping her drink. I nodded and Meg gave my back a friendly pat.

We ate in silence for a while then Garnet who was on my other side gently poked my arm. I turned to face her and she gestured with her index finger for me to come close. I leaned in and she whispered in my ear "I've been watching boys over there and I've noticed that some of them haven't taken their eyes off you since you've sat down." I looked over to where the boys were sat and she was right, some of them were looking in my direction. When they saw me looking at them they quickly turned away as if embarrassed of being caught. But only one of the boys kept his gaze on me, it was the same one I had seen earlier when I was heading for the roof. He flashed his pearly smile just as he did earlier. I smile nervously and turn away from his gaze. I barley taste my steak as I think of the boy. Even though I've only known him for a few hours, he made me feel so uncomfortable.

Just before I finished my dinner I gently nudged Garnet's arm "Is that boy still looking at me, Garnet?" I whisper. "Yes, he's still looking" Garnet whispered back and my heart began pounding fast. "Meg?" I ask. "Yes?" "Who is that boy with the golden-brown hair that's looking this way?" I asked trying to keep my voice down. "That's Rupert Deveaux." She replied "He's the son of Count Jérome Deveaux" I blinked in surprise "Does that make him the Viscount?" I asked "Yes" Said Amy "He is also the richest student here." Cherie sighed "And the most gorgeous boy. I tried to ask him out once, but he told me blonde girls weren't his type." She said winding her finger in her blonde locks. Amy put her arm round Cherie's shoulder "It's not worth it really Cherie. None of us girls are good enough for him." She said "Anyway apart from being very gorgeous and very rich, he can be a big show off. And no girl wants anyone who's like that, do they?" Cherie nodded "Yes I guess you're right, Amy". "It's strange that he hasn't ever taken a fancy to any of us, and yet now he hasn't taken his eyes from our table." said Garnet. All the girls except me looked in his direction. "Yes that is strange" said Meg as they turned back.  
>The door of the dining hall opened and Monsieur Pascal walked in "May I have your attention please!" he called and the room fell silent. "All those involved in the concert on Saturday please be in the theatre by ten AM in the morning ready for rehearsal. And Jean-Andre asked me to say that if there are any last minute sigh ups for the concert, then please let him know tomorrow before midday. Thank you." And with that he left the room.<p>

When we finished our dinner and desert it was ten-past eight. We took our trays and placed them in the pile of used ones. "See you in the morning girls" I said as we left the dining hall. "Goodnight Christina" they said and headed off to their dorm. Just as I was about to walk off I felt a gentle hand hold mine, I turned to see Meg. "Christina can I ask you something?" she said and I nodded. "When we were talking about Rupert you seemed very uncomfortable, why was that?" I sighed and looked at my feet "Because I think the reason he was looking in our direction all through dinner time, was because he was looking at me. And that grin he kept giving me, it made me feel so nervous." I said still looking at my feet. Meg put her hand on my shoulder "Don't you worry about it Christina. If he keeps doing it just tell me and I'll tell my Dad, because he's the boy's tutor here and he'll sort it out?" I smiled. "Thank you Meg, you're such a nice friend." And I leaned forward and hugged her. "Oh that's alright dear. If you ever have any problems, just tell me." When we broke apart we said "Good night" and both went off in different directions.

When I made it back to my room I closed my door behind me and leaned against it letting out a gush of breath. Then I went to a draw in bedside table and brought out my pencil case the diary I bought in England before I came to Paris. The Diary itself was blue with pretty black velvet patterns on the cover, and with over three hundred blank pages inside. I sat at the dressing table, opened the diary and wrote in the middle of the very first page:

* * *

><p><em>My name is Christina de Chagny<em>

_The pages of this diary contains the thoughts and feelings, of what happened when I began my new life in Paris at the Opera house. And with this diary's help I will never forget what I did on the days of my wonderful life._

* * *

><p>I then leaned back in my chair. Now I knew that after everything that had happened today, the pages would contain more incredible stories than I ever imagined. I leaned forward again and turned over the page I'd just written on. On the next blank page I wrote:<p>

* * *

><p><em>12<em>_th__ September 2010_

_Dear Diary_

_Today has been my first day in the Paris Opera House and it was so wonderful. I performed the aria and they all loved it so much that they've asked me to perform it in a concert this Saturday. I'm so excited that I can't possibly tell you how it feels. Anyway I've already made friends with all the ballet girls and they're all so kind and friendly especially Meg. She gave me a tour of this amazing place. Then she told me stories of the legend of the Opera Ghost and my Great-great grandmother. I hope that the two of us will stay best friends forever._

_I then went up to the roof and when I got there I met someone incredible. __**The Opera Ghost**__, the same one from all those years ago. I was scared at first but then he told me that he meant me no harm, and that all he wanted was to help me become a star. And he did. He gave me a singing lesson in a secret room that down a secret passage through the mirror in my room.  
><em>_He then told me his tale of so many years ago when he cared for my Great-great grandmother Christine Daaé when she was only seven. And in all the years that he tutored her, he was in love with her and yet she didn't know. But she was already in love with my Great-great grandfather Raoul._

_I know that this ghost is a man like any other man. But something has kept him chained into solitude, something that he hasn't told me yet. It probably has to be the reason why he wears a mask on the right half of his beautiful face. I feel that it is my job now to help this poor man whose name I don't even know. And cure him of all the sadness and loneliness that he is consumed with. I can tell that he loves me just as he loved Christine. And somehow I feel that I am in love with him too._

* * *

><p>I closed my diary and thought of him. Wondering what we would talk about when I next saw him. And what wonders waited for me and him:<p>

**(Christina)  
><strong>**I can hear the bells**  
><strong>Well, don't ya hear them chime?<strong>  
><strong>Can't 'ya feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time? <strong>  
><strong>And all because he... <strong>

**Touched me**  
><strong>He looked at me and stared, yes he <strong>  
><strong>Bumped me <strong>  
><strong>My heart was unprepared when he <strong>  
><strong>Tapped me <strong>  
><strong>And knocked me off my feet<strong>  
><strong>One little touch <strong>  
><strong>Now my life's complete 'cause when he <strong>  
><strong>Nudged me <strong>  
><strong>Love put me in a fix, yes it <strong>  
><strong>Hit me <strong>  
><strong>Just like a ton of bricks, yes my <strong>  
><strong>Heart burst <strong>  
><strong>Now I know what life's about <strong>  
><strong>One little touch <strong>  
><strong>And love's knocked me out and, <strong>

**I can hear the bells **  
><strong>My head is spinning <strong>  
><strong>I can hear the bells <strong>  
><strong>Something's beginning <strong>  
><strong>Everybody says <strong>  
><strong>That a girl who looks like me <strong>  
><strong>Can't win his love <strong>  
><strong>Well, just wait and see 'cause <strong>

**I can hear the bells **  
><strong>Just hear them chiming <strong>  
><strong>I can hear the bells <strong>  
><strong>My temperature's climbing<strong>  
><strong>I can't contain my joy <strong>  
><strong>'Cause I finally found the boy <strong>  
><strong>I've been missin' <strong>  
><strong>LISTEN!<strong>  
><strong>I can hear the bells<strong>

**I can hear the bells **  
><strong>My head is reeling <strong>  
><strong>I can hear the bells <strong>  
><strong>I can't stop the pealing <strong>

**Everybody warns **  
><strong>That he won't like what he'll see <strong>  
><strong>But I know that he'll look <strong>  
><strong>Inside of me yeah, <strong>

**I can hear the bells **  
><strong>Today's just the start 'cause <strong>  
><strong>I can hear the bells <strong>  
><strong>And 'til death do us part <strong>

**And even when we die **  
><strong>We'll look down from up above <strong>  
><strong>Remembering the night <strong>  
><strong>That we two fell in love <strong>  
><strong>We both will share a tear <strong>  
><strong>And he'll whisper as we're remanisn'<strong>  
><strong>LISTEN!<strong>

**I can hear the bells**  
><strong>I can hear the bells<strong>  
><strong>I can hear the bells<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Song in this Chapter was<span>**

I Can Hear The Bells – **Hairspray**

**Author's Notes **

Sorry I haven't been around for a while guys. I've just been very busy with work and a show. But I'm still writing, so don't think that I have forgotten.  
>And keep writing your reviews.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9 - The Secret Talent

**Chapter Nine – The Secret Talent**

**Christina's POV**

I got changed into my Pajamas, pulled on my pale blue dressing gown and slipped my feet into my slippers. I then collected my bathroom things and left the room. When I made it to the girl's bathroom I saw Natalii and Zara chatting by the sinks. "Hi Christina" they said when I entered. "Hey guys" I said and walked into a cubicle. When I came out again I washed my hands and face. "Are you feeling nervous about Saturday at all?" Natalii asked. I shook my head and dried myself off with my towel. "No, I'm very excited about it" I said smiling at them. "Are you doing anything for the performance?" I asked. "Oh yes, us and the rest of the girls and cast are going to be performing a few musical numbers" said Zara. "I'm really looking forward to seeing it" I said turning back to the mirror and cleaning my teeth, Natalii and Zara did the same. I then gathered my things up. "Night, Girls!" I called over my shoulder as I left the bathroom.

When I made it back to my room I closed the door, turned off the main light and switched on the two lamps on my bedside tables. I stepped out of my slippers and sat in the middle of the huge bed. It was then that the mirror slid aside and he stepped into the room. "Did you have a nice dinner?" he asked coming towards me. I nodded smiling up at him "Yes it was nice. And I couldn't stop thinking of the story you told me." He grinned back at me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

His face then turned serious "You haven't told anyone about me have you?" he asked and I shook my head "No, not a soul." He sighed in relief "Good thing you didn't. If you did, it would put my life in great danger." I shifted closer to him. "Why?" I asked. He looked straight into my eyes "All my life I have lived in secret and stayed hidden from the danger from up here. Down below is my sanctuary and if anyone should discover it, I would be lost and ruined." I still didn't understand what he meant "But what do you mean by "danger up here"? Why do you live down below anyway?" I asked but he shook his head "Christina, I will explain everything to you soon, when you are ready. In the mean time have patience." I sighed and nodded "Ok I'll wait. And I promise that I won't tell anyone about you. It's just today has been so wonderful that I feel like it's a story worth telling the world. But at the same time who would believe such a story?" I said staring into space. "Your friend Meg perhaps" he said cheerfully, I turned back to face him. "She would I suppose, she is someone who listens and understands."

For a while we just sat the looking into each other's eyes and smiling. Then he said "There is more about Meg that only I know about." My smile dropped "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "She has a secret talent that she has been hiding from everyone. It's something that she does every night before she goes to bed. If I'm not mistaken she might be doing it right now." I jumped off the bed and put on my slippers "Where?" I asked. He stood up and said. "Two floors up in music room two."

I turned, hurried out of the door and down the corridor to the stairs. When I made it up two floors I then heard the sound of music. As I stood outside room two the music was even louder and so beautiful. I quietly opened the door and saw Meg wearing a yellow dressing gown, with her back to me, playing on a silver flute. I stepped into the room and closed the door silently behind me and leaned against it. Meg hadn't heard me and carried on playing so beautifully. When the tune ended I clapped and she gasped in shock, spinning round as if she had been electrocuted. "Meg, you play so wonderfully. Why didn't you tell me?" I said walking towards her. "Christina! How did you know I was up here?" she gasped. "I heard you playing" I lied. Her face dropped "All this time I didn't want anyone to know about this, but now…" She dropped into a chair looking sad. I sat next to her and put my arm round her "Don't feel bad Meg, this amazing talent you have is something you shouldn't really keep a secret. Maybe you could perform it on Saturday in the concert." I suggested. "But my mother thinks I will successful as the lead ballerina. And anyway I would be too nervous to even to reveal it to her and Dad." I thought for a moment then I had an idea. "You could play a song and I'll sing along?" She blinked "You would do that for me?" she said in disbelief. I nodded and stroked her arm "Yes I would." I got to my feet and went to have a look at the music sheets on her stand to see if there was a song I recognized. "Yes! We could do this one Meg. I really love this song." She came to stand beside me and read the song title. "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. "I love this song too" Said Meg. "Shall we have a go at it right now?" "Yes Meg, let's try it." She picked her flute back up and I cleared my throat. Meg played the opening to the song and then I came in. As the song went on the more beautiful it became, both Meg's playing and my voice.

When the song ended we both looked at each other in amazement. "Oh Meg, we'll blow everyone away with this. And I'm sure your Mother and Father will be very proud of you." Meg nodded slowly her sweet smile lighting up her face. "So you'll be there with me?" she asked squeezing my hand. "The whole time" I said squeezing her hand back. "We'd better head back now, we're gonna need a good night sleep if we're going to amaze them tomorrow." Meg threw her arms round me in a quick hug then gathered up all her things. We left the room together and headed back downstairs. When we arrived on our floor we gave each other one last hug and said "Good Night"

I walked back to my room alone, when I got back inside I found him still there sat on the edge of my bed. He rose to his feet when I stepped in "You were right" I said closing the door "Meg plays the flute so beautifully, I can't believe she has kept it from everyone." I kicked off my slippers and sat on top of my bed on the left side, he walked round and sat back down in front of me. "Your voice goes beautifully with her playing." He said smiling. I blinked "Could you hear us from down here?" I asked. He shook his head. "I followed you and watched the both of you". That didn't make any sense. "But I closed the door, how could you have seen it? All you could have done is listened from the other side of the door." He shook his head again. "I didn't follow you that way" He pointed his thumb at the mirror "I have my own secret ways, remember?" I suddenly understood "Oh yes! The Trap-Door Lover!" He gave me an amused smile.

He pulled out his pocket watch to see the time. "Come on, it's time you got to sleep" he said slipping the watch back into his pocket. I took off my dressing gown and threw it onto a chair. As I settled myself under the duvet and he switched off the lamp on the right side-table. He came back to my side his white mask glowed in the remaining lamp light like the setting sun. Then he gently tucked the duvet up to my neck smiling warmly down at me. Just as he was turning to switch off the lamp I reached my hand out from under the duvet and took his hand in mine. He turned back to face me "Thank you for the lesson today, I'm really looking forward to our next one tomorrow." I said. He squeezed my hand "So am I, very much" he said. A wave of happiness flowed through me as I looked up at this wonderful man. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it. His eyes widened and his mouth was agape in surprise. When his hand slipped from mine he stared where I kissed it, staring as if it had been a priceless treasure. Then he stared back down at me and my smile widened. "Good night" I said turning on my side still facing him. His smile returned and he reached forward and stroked my hair "Good night Christina, sweet angel" Then he switched off the lamp and in the darkness I heard the mirror slide open and him stepping through. After hearing the mirror slip back in place I settled down closing my eyes. I slept peacefully through a dreamless sleep.

When I opened my eyes I picked up my phone beside the lamp and peered at the time. It was twenty-past eight. I stretched and rubbed my eyes before slipping out of bed. I pulled on my dressing gown, put on my slippers and left the room and headed to the dining hall for breakfast. When I arrived there were a few people sat at the tables, I saw Meg sat alone in a table in a corner. Confused as to why I went to the counter and got my breakfast. I carried my tray over to the corner where Meg was sitting. "Good morning, Meg. May I sit down?" I asked and she looked up giving me a small smile. "Good morning. Yes of course you may." I put down my tray and sat down opposite her. As I took a sip from my orange juice I noticed that Meg was stirring her spoon round her bowl of cereal but not actually eating it. I put my glass back down "Are you alright Meg?" I asked and she shook her head "I kept having nightmares last night. You and I auditioned but they didn't like me and forced me to stay in the ballet." She said in a trembling voice. I reached forward and took her hand. "Don't worry Meg, it was only a nightmare it wasn't real. I told you last night that I would be with you the whole time. And I they don't like your performance, well they'll have me to answer to." Meg stood up and leaned across the table to give me a quick hug. "Thank you" She said sitting back down. "You're welcome" I said smiling "You'd better eat you breakfast Meg, you don't want to be hungry later on." She nodded and picked her spoon back up. I took my own and dug into my cereal.

When we were halfway through our breakfast I asked "Can you tell me a bit more about the concert Meg?" This seemed to cheer her up because her smile came back to her pretty face. "Well the show itself is hosted by a character called "Mister Y" who owns the most spectacular theatre performers in the world. He is being played by this guy called Gilles who is one of our great comic performers. And basically he will be introducing all of the acts." I nodded "It sounds very exciting Meg" I said. And we continued to eat. After we finished or breakfast I said "Meet me at the door that leads to stage-left, ok?" She nodded and I gave her shoulder a friendly pat "See you in a bit Meg" and we headed back to our rooms.

When I got back I pulled off my dressing gown and kicked off my slippers. Then I changed into my bootleg jeans and my navy blue cable-knit sweater. I brushed through my hair and had a quick look at my phone, it told me that the time was quarter to ten. I ran all the way to the door that led into the stage-left wings. Meg was already standing there alone. She was wearing skinny jeans that showed off her lovely legs and a cream colored lace top. In her right hand she had her flute case and a folder in the other. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and handed me the folder "Yes I'm ready" I smiled, took her hand and opened the door. We passed a few stagehands at work, then finally making it to the stage-left entrance to the stage. As we walk onto the stage we see that it's already crowded with the other performers. "Morning Girls" I turned to see Leon, Pierre and Henri giving us welcoming smiles. I grin back "Morning to you too" I said.

I then see Jean-Andre sitting in the middle seat at the front of the stalls, writing something on a clipboard. "Jean-Andre!" I call down to him. He looks up and grins at me. "Morning, Miss De Chagny. How are you this morning?" "Very well thank you. I'd like to ask you is, are there any spaces left in the concert to sign up for?" Jean-Andre stared at his clip board then nodded "Yes there is. Are you wishing to perform another song for us in the show, Miss De Chagny?" he asked. I nodded "Yes. Meg will be playing a song on her flute and I will be singing the vocals. May we show you the song now?" I asked him. He stared a Meg then contemplated my question for a moment and then said "Of course you may girls." He clapped his hands for silence and a stage hand rushed over placing a music stand in front of us. As I opened the folder I saw Meg's parents who were watching their daughter with some-what confused expressions. Her mother then caught my eye and stared questioningly at me but I smiled and winked at her. I put the music sheets onto the stand and stood back stretching my arms and cleared my throat. I nodded at Meg and she began to play then I came in with the vocals.

All through the song I kept looking at everyone watching us. But this time their eyes weren't fixed on me like yesterday. They all seemed to be amazed by Meg's flawless playing. I can guess what they were all thinking "Why didn't Meg ever tell us she could play the flute so beautifully?" Mr. and Mrs. Gilson both had their arms round each other, and looked as if they were about to cry tears of joy. When the Song ended everyone burst into a loud applause, Meg looked so amazed by the reaction that she stared at me mouth agape. I smiled warmly at her then gave her a hug. Then the boys and girls ran forward towards us and congratulated Meg and me.  
>Jean-Andre had by now walked onto the stage and made his way through the crowd towards us clapping his hands. "Bravo girls, that was really stunning. We shall definitely have that in the show. But I must say Meg, it seems you have been keeping something from us." Everyone fell silent once more. And Meg gave a small nod "Yes it seems I have" she said in a tiny voice. Madame Gilson made her way forward "But why did you never tell us that you could do this, dear?" She asked. Meg stared at the floor in disappointment "I don't know. I guess I just thought that you would all prefer me as the lead ballerina. And playing the flute was nothing compared to that. I'm sorry." Jean-Andre put a comforting hand around her shoulder "Never apologize for talent Meg. All talents are gifts no matter how small or uncommon they may be. A talent can help even the poorest person achieve great things. This counts for all of you as well" He said looking round the room "Remember that" Meg nodded her smile returning. Jean-Andre patted her shoulder and dispatched himself from the crowd.<p>

I now put my hand on Meg's shoulder and said. "All this time Meg, you've been playing alone up in that room upstairs at night. And now you've played for all of us. I just want to ask, what do you feel inside yourself when you're playing that amazing instrument?" Meg stepped away from me, out of the crowd and walked to the very front of the stage staring into a space on the balcony's.

**(Meg)  
><strong>**I can't really explain it,  
>I haven't got the words<br>It's a feeling that you can't control  
>I suppose it's like forgetting, losing who you are<br>And at the same time something makes you whole  
>It's like that there's a music playing in your ear<br>And I'm listening, and I'm listening and then I disappear**

**And then I feel a change**  
><strong>Like a fire deep inside<strong>  
><strong>Something bursting me wide open impossible to hide<strong>  
><strong>And suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird<strong>  
><strong>Like electricity, electricity<strong>  
><strong>Sparks inside of me<strong>  
><strong>And I'm free I'm free<strong>

**It's a bit like being angry,**  
><strong>it's a bit like being scared<strong>  
><strong>Confused and all mixed up and mad as hell<strong>  
><strong>It's like when you've been crying<strong>  
><strong>And you're empty and you're full<strong>  
><strong>I don't know what it is, it's hard to tell<strong>  
><strong>It's like that there's a music playing in your ear<strong>  
><strong>But the music is impossible, impossible to hear<strong>  
><strong>But then I feel it move me<strong>  
><strong>Like a burning deep inside<strong>  
><strong>Something bursting me wide open impossible to hide<strong>  
><strong>And suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird<strong>  
><strong>Like electricity, electricity<strong>  
><strong>Sparks inside of me<strong>  
><strong>And I'm free I'm free<strong>  
><strong>Electricity, sparks inside of me<strong>  
><strong>And I'm free, I'm free<strong>  
><strong>I'm free. Free I'm free<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Song in this Chapter was<span>**

Electricity** – Billy Elliot**


	11. Chapter 10 - The Time Is Near

**Chapter Ten - The Time Is Near**

**Christina's POV**

The three days that passed were very exciting. Every morning me and the rest of the cast would all practice our performances. They were all incredible performers and had such great singing voices and dance skills. After lunch we would do a full run through the whole concert on the stage, then if we had time we would run it for a second time. Meg enjoyed our private rehearsals a lot because they were a change from just singing and dancing with the others all the time.  
>Finally after my dinner each evening I would return to my room and he would come and collect me to help me practice my aria. I enjoyed these lessons more than the show rehearsals. The main reason was because of him. As well as practicing the song he also helped train me on how to make my voice stronger. It was incredible how much he knew, then again you'd expect that of someone who has lived for over a hundred years. As the days went by, the strong friendship and love I had for him grew larger and larger. And I could tell that somehow it was the same for him.<p>

On the evening of the third day he came to collect me from my room as usual and led me through the mirror. When he sat down at his piano he said "The time is near, my dear Christina." I nodded in agreement "I know, I'm so excited." He opened the piano and cracked his knuckles "Right let's begin." The next twenty minutes that passed were just as wonderful as the first lesson was. I was definitely feeling ready to perform the song to a real audience.  
>When we were done he turned round to face me still sat on the bench "Beautiful Christina. The show may be tomorrow night, yet you're already perfect" My heart warmed as he spoke these words. "Thank you" But then I remembered something. "But I thought a perfect rehearsal means there won't be a perfect show" He shook his head and rose to his feet "From what I've seen I know that you will be amazing tomorrow night. Trust me". "I trust you" I said earnestly.<br>"Speaking of tomorrow Christina, have your parents bought their tickets for the concert?" My smile faded a bit. "No, I'm afraid they won't be able to make it, it's because they've already paid a lot. First with the new house and then my place here at the opera house. So they're going to have to miss my first performance here which is very sad." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't you fret, my dear. I think I can help you. Here" He reached into his suit jacket and handed me a white envelope. "What's in here?" I asked "Two tickets for tomorrow night." My smile returned and my heart pounded so fast with excitement. "Oh, thank you so much! You're such a life saver! Mum and Dad are going to be so happy" He patted my shoulder "They'll be even more surprised when they see that both tickets are for a private box." My mouth dropped. "They are?" He nodded and his hand gently gripped my shoulder. "Tell your parents that the tickets are compliments of your singing teacher." I nodded and placed my hand over his on my shoulder. "Don't worry, your secret is still safe with me." "Thank you, Christina"  
>"Are you going to be attending the concert?" I asked. "Of course I am. Do you think I'd want to miss your first performance on that stage?" He said laughing and I laughed too "I was just wondering where you would sit, I mean someone would notice your mask and probably ask you about it." His smile widened and he said "Don't you worry about me, I already have a private box reserved for myself as it always has been. You remember Meg telling you about box five? The one that I had ordered to keep for myself." I nodded. "Well that is where I shall sit. And when I sit in there tomorrow night I will hear you sing, just as I heard Christine sing in that time long ago."<p>

He sat back down on the piano bench and lightly stroked his fingers over the keys. "Oh Christina, the gods smiled when they imagined you. You are music itself." I stepped closer to him "You think so?" I asked. "Yes, Oh yes" He began to play on the keyboard again but this time he sang, in the most incredible voice I'd ever heard.

**(Phantom)  
>Do Re Mi Fa Sol, Fa Re, Fa Mi<br>Do Re Mi Fa Sol, Fa Re, Mi Do  
>Now you<strong>

**(Christina)**  
><strong>Do Re Mi Fa Sol, Fa Re, Fa Mi<strong>  
><strong>Do Re Mi Fa Sol, Fa Re, Mi Do<strong>

**(Phantom)**  
><strong>Move the Do<strong>  
><strong>Do Re Mi Fa Sol, Fa Re, Fa Mi<strong>  
><strong>Do Re Mi Fa Sol, Fa Re, Mi Do<strong>

**(Christina)**  
><strong>Do Re Mi Fa Sol, Fa Re, Fa Mi<strong>  
><strong>Do Re Mi Fa Sol<strong>

**(Together)**  
><strong>Fa Re, Mi Do<strong>

**(Phantom)**  
><strong>Oh, you are music<strong>  
><strong>Beautiful music<strong>  
><strong>And you are light to me<strong>

**(Together)**  
><strong>Oh, you are music<strong>  
><strong>Moonbeams of music<strong>  
><strong>And you are light to me<strong>

**(Phantom)**  
><strong>Do Re Mi Fa Sol, Fa Re, Fa Mi<strong>  
><strong>Take a breath on one<strong>  
><strong>And after three<strong>

**(Christina)**  
><strong>Do Re Mi Fa Sol, Fa Re, Fa Mi<strong>  
><strong>Breathing first on one<strong>  
><strong>And after three<strong>

**(Phantom)**  
><strong>Breathing in the air<strong>  
><strong>And ebb and flow<strong>  
><strong>Breathing taking care<strong>  
><strong>Fa Re, Mi Do<strong>

**(Christina)**  
><strong>Breathing in the air from deep below<strong>

**(Together)**  
><strong>Ready for the run, from do to do<strong>  
><strong>You are music<strong>  
><strong>Beautiful music<strong>  
><strong>And you are light to me<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you are music<strong>  
><strong>Sun burst of music<strong>  
><strong>And you are light to me<strong>

I was overjoyed with happiness when the song ended, but just before I could talk a yawn escaped my mouth. He closed the piano and got to his feet. "Come on, you need some good sleep if you want to give a spectacular performance tomorrow night." He was absolutely right. "Ok" I said through another yawn. We walked back down the tunnel side by side his hand on my back. When we made it back to my room I pulled off my dressing gown and kicked off my slippers. I collapsed heavily onto my bed exhausted from the long day. "Good night" I said settling on my side as he laid the duvet over me tucking me in. "Sleep well, my dear Christina" he whispered giving my hair a loving stroke as he had done since that first night.  
>Just before he reached for the lamp switch I asked, "When will you tell me the truth about yourself and your past?" He got down on one knee and whispered "Maybe tomorrow after the performance. It all depends" I blinked my sleepy eyes "On what?" "If I feel ready to tell you." he said, sounding unsure. I sighed. "Well I'm certainly ready, I have been ever since we first met." He smiled and stroked my cheek with his index finger. "I'm sure you do. Come on now, go to sleep." I closed my eyes and he switched off the lamp. A few seconds after the mirror closed shut I flicked the light back on and picked up my phone. Staring through my heavy eyelids set an alarm and slipped it under my pillow. I then reach for my diary that was in the top draw of the side table. I open it and read what I wrote earlier.<p>

* * *

><p><em>15th September 2010<em>

_Dear Diary_

_I can't believe tomorrow night is the show. Everyone is getting so excited that they're always skipping down the corridor and jumping with joy whenever I see them. And I think that **he** is the most excited out of all of us. Because he puts so much dedication into our rehearsals together, not to mention love. I hope that he will soon tell me his real name and the truth about himself. I really want to know, because sometimes I can see this pain within his eyes. He may not know but I can see it and it hurts me seeing him in pain. I want to know what it is so I can heal it. But he keeps insisting for me to wait until he is ready. If that's what he wants, then that is what he shall get. Whatever makes him happy._

* * *

><p>I closed it and placed it back in the draw. I collapsed back onto my pillows and settled down ready to sleep.<br>When I now slept he somehow appeared in all the dreams I had. I could also hear that sweet lullaby tune that he had sang to Christine when she was a child. I loved it so much because it made me feel safe and I knew that I wasn't alone at night.

When my alarm went off the next morning at ten to eight I quickly got changed and fixed my hair into a neat ponytail. I then collected my pencil case and the envelope with the tickets for Mum and Dad. I laid them on my dressing table and wrote on the front of the envelope.

* * *

><p><em>Mum, Dad, This is compliments of my singing teacher. Don't tell anyone about it, I'll explain when I see you later. I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight.<br>Christina XXXXX_

* * *

><p>I laced up my trainers, grabbed my coat and hurried out of the room. I ran all the way to the front entrance and out of the door. After crossing the road I ran to my house, not wanting to wake Mum and Dad I posted the envelope through the letterbox and made my way back to the opera house.<p>

As I hurried towards the dining hall I turned a corner and almost bumped right into Rosetta. She was wearing a French pink satin dressing gown, and under a head-net her red hair was in dozens of curlers. Luckily I managed to dodge right round her which is quite a skill because at her size she almost filled the space of the corridor. "No running in the corridors!" she screeched like a parrot. I continued running anyway and called over my shoulder "I have to, I'm late for breakfast!" Rosetta is the one thing in this theatre that is a complete pain in the arse. In every rehearsal she expects everything to be **picture** **perfect**. She complains at the smallest thing like an undone ribbon or an untucked shirt. She taps the culprit hard on the shoulder and sharply points it out under her breath. And what really annoys me is the whole curtsying thing. Everyone acts like its law and always do it without complaint. I did too for the first two days. But now I try avoiding it in every possible way. I mean Rosetta isn't a Duchess or a Lady-something so why the hell should we do it?

I was out of breath when I made it to the dining hall. Most of the other girls were silent because I could guess that the excitement of tonight was building up inside each of them. It was certainly building up inside me and I could feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I then went with Meg to rehearse. "Why were you all out of breath when you arrived for breakfast?" Meg asked opening her flute case. "Because I had to rush home to give Mum and Dad their tickets for tonight". Then we went through the whole song and I sang without looking at the sheet. But Meg of course needed the sheet to follow her notes. When we were done I asked "You nervous about tonight Meg?" She seemed hesitant to answer then said. "I'm very excited but quite nervous." I patted her shoulder "Don't be nervous. You're going to shine out there tonight." She smiled "Not as much as you will" And we both giggled.

Just as we were packing up there was a knock at the door "Come in!" I called. Monsieur Pascal entered the room "How are things going girls?" he asked. "Very well thank you, Monsieur." I said. "Is the song ready for tonight then?" he asked leaning against the door frame "It looks like it is sir" said Meg as she closed her flute case. "Wonderful. Meg, your mother would like to see you on the stage right now" "Thank you monsieur" said Meg gathering up her things. "See you later Christina" "See ya" I said. After she left the room Monsieur Pascal turned and smiled at me. "Miss De Chagny, would you please follow me, there's something I'd like to show you" "Ok" I said following him out of the room.

He led me to the huge wardrobe where all the show costumes are stored and hung up on many rails. We went to the middle of the room where a white sheet was draped over what must have been a mannequin. Pascal pointed at it. "While you were rehearsing with Meg, I was up in the attic where all the costumes from the old days were kept. And by some miracle I found this." "What is it?" I asked. His smile widened "This is one of the dresses that Christine Daaé wore for her debut performance.  
>He removed the sheet and there over the mannequin stand was a floor-length white gown that had diamond stars stuck all over the puffed out skirt. "Wow, it's beautiful" I said stroking my fingers over the smooth materiel. "But how can this still be here? I thought that the opera house had been ablaze in a fire many years ago. And I presumed that a lot of the old things would have been burned, or if not they would have been sold at auctions." Pascal shook his head. "The fire had been put out very quickly, so a lot of the old stuff survived. And yes most of the things were sold at auctions. But a few were kept because they were too precious to be given away." Pascal patted the headless mannequin and said "This is what you will wear tonight for your aria" My eyes widened "Really?" he nodded then turned and took a brown purse off a shelf and handed it to me. "As well as the dress, I also found these." I opened it and inside it were hair slides that were all in round star shapes with diamonds embedded on them. And a pair of dangly earrings with the same round stars with diamonds. "Oh Monsieur, thank you" I said. "You're welcome" he said.<p>

"When you finish the aria and walk off you will be led to a dressing room off the side of the stage. And there is where you will be helped to change into the dress you will wear for your performance with Meg." He pointed at something behind me. I turned and there over another mannequin was a dress that was a baby blue colour. It wasn't big like the white gown, the skirt was knee-length, simple and yet lovely. "We wanted you to wear something blue and gentle like the ocean." said Pascal. My fingers stroked over the skirt "It feels wavy, like the flowing of the tide. It goes with the theme of the song." I said "It certainly does" said Pascal from behind me. "I've got some jewellery that will go with this dress. So you won't have to worry about providing me with any" I heard Pascal approaching me and turned to face him. "Would you like this for your hair?" he said showing me a hair clip with a baby blue flower on it. "That will do nicely, thank you" I said. "So after dinner you'll be going with the other girls to have your hair and make-up done. When you get back to your room someone will be there to help you into the dress. The show starts at seven thirty so don't be late." I shook my head "I won't Monsieur, don't you worry" He patted my shoulder. "Excellent, now off you go. Don't want to miss the last run through." I handed the brown purse back to him and headed to the door. "See you later!" I called over my shoulder as I left the room heading for the stage.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Song in this Chapter was<span>**

You Are Music - **Phantom: The American Musical Sensation**


	12. Chapter 11 - Before The Performance

**Chapter Eleven – Before the Performance**

**Christina's POV**

Five hours later we finished our last run through the whole concert. Jean-Andre stood at the front of the stage and brought us altogether. "Well everyone all I can say is, I think our full house tonight is in for an incredible show. So I suggest you all go and get a good dinner, then get yourselves ready in plenty of time. I expect all of you to be in the wings at seven twenty-five." Just as I was about to follow the others I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning round I saw that it was Gilles. "Not long till your debut Chris" He said grinning. "I know I'm so excited about it." I said. He walked with me as I left the stage and into the corridor with everyone else. "Have you got anyone watching you in the audience to night then?" he asked. "My Mum and Dad. I bet they're just as excited as I am. You got anyone watching you?" Gilles nodded "Oui, my beloved Jacqui" I smiled and said "She's in for some fun tonight from you." He laughed.

As we entered the dining hall he patted my back "See you later" he said heading off to join his mates. Tonight I chose shepherd's pie and it was quite nice. A few of the others were finding it hard to finish their dinner. Excitement was my guess as to why. When we were done I went off with the other girls for our hair and makeup. We were seated at a long table with mirrors that had lights round them. I was seated next to Meg and waited patiently as the lady did my hair. I had all my hair curled and pinned up with one curled lock let loss on each side of my shoulders. Meg had her blonde locks curled and pinned up too but I knew that they were going to be let loose later on. The makeup we had wasn't heavy but it was just as pretty.  
>Meg and I were the first ones to be finished. We left the room and walked down the corridor hand in hand. "Are you still nervous Meg?" I asked and she nodded. I stopped and we stood face to face. "Tell me why" I said placing my hand on her shoulder. But she said nothing. "If you can't say it Meg, then sing it"<p>

**(Meg)  
><strong>**What will this night be like? I wonder  
>What will my future be? I wonder<br>It could be so exciting to be out in the world, to be free  
>My heart should be wildly rejoicing<br>Oh, what's the matter with me?**

**I've always longed for adventure**  
><strong>To do the things I've never dared<strong>  
><strong>And here I'm facing adventure<strong>  
><strong>Then why am I so scared<strong>

**Oh, I must stop these doubts, all these worries**  
><strong>If I don't I just know I'll turn back<strong>  
><strong>I must dream of the things I am seeking<strong>  
><strong>I am seeking the courage I lack<strong>

**The courage to serve them with reliance**  
><strong>Face my mistakes without defiance<strong>  
><strong>Show them I'm worthy<strong>  
><strong>And while I show them<strong>  
><strong>I'll show me<strong>

**So, let them bring on all their problems**  
><strong>I'll do better than my best<strong>  
><strong>I have confidence they'll put me to the test<strong>  
><strong>But I'll make them see I have confidence in me<strong>

**Somehow I will impress them**  
><strong>I will be firm but kind<strong>  
><strong>And all those people (Heaven bless them!)<strong>  
><strong>They will look up to me<strong>

**And mind me with each step I am more certain**  
><strong>Everything will turn out fine<strong>  
><strong>I have confidence the world can all be mine<strong>  
><strong>They'll have to agree I have confidence in me<strong>

**(Both)  
>I have confidence in sunshine<br>I have confidence in rain  
>I have confidence that spring will come again<br>Besides which you see I have confidence in me**

**(Christina)  
>Strength doesn't lie in numbers<br>Strength doesn't lie in wealth  
>Strength lies in nights of peaceful slumbers<br>When you wake up - Wake Up!**

**(Meg)  
>It tells me all I trust I lead my heart to<br>All I trust becomes my own  
>I have confidence in confidence alone<br>(Oh help!)**

**(Both)  
>We have confidence in confidence alone<br>Besides which you see I have confidence in me!**

Meg and I wrapped our arms round each other. Without saying another word we exchanged a smile then headed off. I entered my room and found Meg's mother standing next to the white gown that was still draped over the mannequin. "Good evening, Madame Gilson" I said closing the door behind me. "Please, call me Genevieve my dear." She said. I nodded and she stepped over to me. "I would like to thank you for encouraging my dear Meg, to show that wonderful talent of hers to the world. Maurice and I have never been more proud of her. And it's all thanks to you, dear one." She took my hand and placed a kiss on it. I smiled warmly "It was nothing Genevieve. I mean if someone has a talent like that then they really shouldn't hide it." She nodded "Quite right. Now if you just strip down behind that screen and put these stockings on. When you come out I'll lace you into the dress." I did as she asked and then stepped into the dress. After carefully putting my arms though the arm holes Genevieve gently laced up the back. I was relieved that it was my size and that I could breathe easily. I finally stepped into a pair of comfy silver heels. "You look really wonderful my dear" Said Genevieve. "Thanks" I said twirling round. "I must go and see to Meg. Good luck tonight dear" I nodded "Thank you, See you later"

After she'd left I noticed the brown purse on my dressing table. I sat down at my dressing table and emptied the slides and earrings onto the table. I gently arranged the beautiful stars into my pinned up curls and slip the earrings in my ears. As I was admiring myself in the small round mirror I saw that the diamonds sparkled in the light like real stars. I then went in the draw and took out the earrings and necklace that I will wear for the song with Meg. The necklace itself was a gift from Mum for my fifteenth birthday, a replica of "The Heart of the Ocean". It wasn't a real sapphire but it looked very real as many replicas do. I put both the earrings and the necklace into the brown purse.

I then heard the mirror sliding open behind me and I turned to see him standing by the open mirror. I rose to my feet and smiled. He was looking at me with some-what disbelief and amazement, as if I was an angel from heaven. But I knew why he was looking at me like that. I looked down at myself then back to him. "I look like Christine don't I?" I said still smiling. He slowly came towards me and gently stroked the tips of his fingers on the loose curl on my shoulder. "Yes, oh yes, you do." He whispered. "It's like she have come back from the dead. Back to _me_." His bright eyes smiled down at me. I took his hand in mine. "Then sing to me now as if you would to her." He placed his hands on either side of my arms and sang just as beautifully as he did earlier.

**(Phantom)  
>In moments, mere moments<br>Drums will roll  
>There you'll stand, just like before<br>The crowd will hush  
>And then in one sweet rush<br>I will hear you sing once more**

**And music, our music**  
><strong>Will swell and then unwind<strong>  
><strong>Like two strands of melody<strong>  
><strong>At last entwined<strong>  
><strong>Fulfil us, complete us<strong>  
><strong>Make us whole<strong>  
><strong>Seal our bond forevermore<strong>  
><strong>Tonight, for me, embrace your destiny<strong>  
><strong>Let me hear you sing<strong>  
><strong>Once more!<strong>

I reached up and placed my hands on his arms. "Tonight I will sing for you" I said smiling from ear to ear. "That you shall, my dear Christina" he whispered. I turned to look at the clock and saw that it was seven minutes till curtain up. "I've got to go. You'd better go and take your seat. I'll be looking out for you." I lifted his hand to my lips and gave it a quick kiss. I grabbed the purse from my dressing table and rushed out of the room.

I had to hold up my skirt up a bit so I could hurry without falling over. Suddenly I stopped in my tracks. Just ahead of me I saw Rosetta standing in the middle of the corridor powdering her sharp nose. The skirt of her dress she was wearing is so big that it brushed against both walls of the corridor. "Two full grown men could hide under that dress" I thought. The design of the dress was impossible to describe. It seemed to be made of nothing but dozens of lace patterns, fake flowers, sequins, satin and in every shade of pink you can possibly imagine. I wondered how in the world I would ever get past her but help came immediately. One of the stage hands approached her, bowed and said "Singnora, Jean-Andre said that you need to be at stage-right, right now." She closed her powder compact with a snap and said "Right, you run along boy." She waddled down the corridor leading to stage-right. I sighed in relief, half because of her out of my way and half because I know that I need to be at stage-left. I lifted up my skirt again and hurried away again.

When I made it to the door I paused to take a few deep breaths. Then just as I was about to take hold of the door handle a cold hand touched my shoulder making me jump. I turn to see Joseph Bouche grinning at me. "Break a leg tonight missy. I hope your singing tonight won't bring the chandelier crashing down. Or even worse, awaken the Opera Ghost himself." I wrinkled my nose as the strong smell of alcohol on his breath blew into my face. "I've got one of the best seats in the house, right up above you so I'm guaranteed a good view. Nighty night" And with that he walked off. I stared after him in disgust wondering why on earth he's allowed to drink so much and still work here. I shrugged then went through the door.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Songs in this Chapter were<span>**

I Have Confidence – **The Sound of Music**

Before The Performance – **Love Never Dies**

**Author's Notes  
><strong>Keep leaving your reviews guys. I really want to know what you think. XXX


	13. Chapter 12 - Debut

**Chapter Twelve – Debut**

**Author's POV**

After Christina left the room he stared at his hand where she had just kissed it. His heart was pounding with excitement and his eyes were full of disbelief. It had been over a hundred years since he had felt a kiss. "She was willing to kiss my hand. But can this dream I have, become reality?" He wondered to himself. "But if she learned the terrifying truth about me, I might lose her forever. And the solitude and everlasting loneliness will return to me." He shook off the thought. "No, I shouldn't think about that now." He re-entered through the mirror and began taking the secret passage towards box five. He had an exciting performance to watch. And he wasn't going to allow his fears to cloud what was about to come. Now at last he would be watching Christine's Great-great granddaughter perform. And he was sure that without a doubt she was going to shine.

* * *

><p><strong>Christina's POV<strong>

After the door closed behind me I walked towards one of the costume ladies and handed her the brown purse. "In there is the jewellery I wear for my second song. Can you put it with the dress please?" The lady nodded and I went to join the others standing in the dark wing. "Good luck tonight, Christina." A gentle voice whispered in my ear. I turn and see Jean-Andre. "Thank you, Monsieur." I whispered back. He gave my shoulder a friendly pat before heading off. I stood there listening to the audience murmuring outside the curtain and the others standing around me. I stepped further forward towards the stage left entrance to the stage so I can get a clear view of what was going on. I then hear another voice whisper from behind me. "Christina" I was Leon. "Good luck to you girl" he said smiling "Good luck to you too Lee" I said. He stepped closer and whispered right in my ear "If Meg triumphs alongside you tonight she's got something or perhaps someone special waiting for her at the end of the show." I knew exactly what he meant, because Meg had never noticed that Leon had always had his eyes on her. It was easy for me to guess that he was madly in love with her. So if he was going to confess his love for her after the performance Meg would probably become the happiest girl in the theatre tonight. Because she had liked it when Leon smiled at her but had not really seen the loving spark in his eyes. As Leon leaned away from me I said softly "Well good luck with that?" He smiled and replied "Thanks Chris. I've got to go and get in position, Jean-Andre says it's time." I gave a small wave and he hurried off.

The lights slowly dimmed, the audience and everyone in the wings fell silent. The curtains swept open and in the middle of the stage Leon, Pierre and Henri were crouched down still as stones. Suddenly at the same moment a spotlight shone down on them they jumped up onto their feet. Henri stepped forward "Madame's and Monsieur's! Ladies and Gentlemen we warmly welcome you here tonight!" Pierre stepped up to Henri's side "To the greatest theatre in the world packed with the greatest performers you've ever seen!" he called out. Finally Leon stepped forward to join them "Now we present to you the master of ceremonies, the ruler of this palace" The three boys linked hands and as they raised them up, they called out "The Amazing Mister Y!" They scatted off-stage and the spotlight shone on Gilles who was standing at the back of the stage. He was wearing black trousers, shiny black shoes, a black shirt, a bright blue glittery waistcoat with a matching bowtie that twinkled in the spotlight and on his head he wore a black top hat. He did a funny tap dance to the front of the stage.  
>"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to my amazing theatre everyone. It is so nice to have so many of you wonderful people here tonight. And my, what a box full of treats we have in store for you. Let's get this show kicked off to a good start. Please would you give a warm welcome to our wonderful show girls and boys led by Miss Meg Gilson!" The audience clapped as Gilles walked over to join me in stage-left. The lights came up to reveal Meg standing center-stage in a small, pretty pink dress. And on her head she wore a headdress with pink feathers. The other girls wore the same style dresses and headdresses but in different bright rainbow colours. And the boys wore different coloured rainbow suits with top hats. Meg skipped forward and began to sing.<p>

**(Meg)**  
><strong>Welcome<br>Each and everyone  
>To our festival of fun<br>**  
><span><strong>(Show Girls)<strong>  
><strong>Something notable and new<strong>

**(Meg)**  
><strong>We bring glamour from afar<br>Plus a touch of the bizarre**

**(Show Girls)**  
><strong>And it's only for you<strong>

**(Meg)**  
><strong>See the wonders of our age<br>All assembled on our stage**

**(Show Girls)**  
><strong>Too fantastic to be true<strong>

**(Meg)**  
><strong>What sensation seekers seek<br>Every kind of living freak  
><strong>  
><span><strong>(All)<strong>  
><strong>And it's only for you<br>If it's marvel and illusion that your soul and body crave  
>You'll be leaving here content without a doubt<br>Are you ready? Are you willing?  
>Are you braver than the brave?<br>There's an oh-so simple way of finding out**

**(Meg)**  
><strong>Is your life a little hum-drum?<br>Is your wife a little glum?  
><strong>  
><span><strong>(All)<strong>  
><strong>We've a remedy for all who wear a frown<br>We won't bite you we'll delight you  
>We invite you to succumb<br>To this singular attraction  
>Which is offered at a fraction<br>Of the price of any other show in town**

**(Show Boys)**  
><strong>We've got jugglers from the East<br>We've go vermin  
>We've got beasts<br>**  
><span><strong>(Show Girls)<strong>  
><strong>It's a pretty heavy brew<strong>

**(Show Boys)**  
><strong>We've a fiddler from the West<br>Who is said to be possessed  
><strong>  
><span><strong>(All)<strong>  
><strong>And it's only for you<strong>

**We bring magic, we bring mirth  
>We've been halfway 'round the earth<br>From Turin to Timbuktu  
>To present to you today<br>This delectable display  
>Which is only for you<strong>

**Such a show you've never seen**  
><strong>Such a show there's never been<strong>  
><strong>And today's our grand debut<strong>  
><strong>Prince and pauper come on in<strong>  
><strong>Let the spectacle begin<strong>  
><strong>Cause it's only for you<strong>

**Let the banners be unfurled**  
><strong>Raise the curtain on our world<strong>  
><strong>Without any more adieu<strong>  
><strong>Mr. Y has all you need<strong>  
><strong>Satisfaction guaranteed<strong>  
><strong>And it's only for you<strong>

**Welcome each and everyone**  
><strong>To our festival of fun<strong>  
><strong>For you!<strong>

The song ended with Meg being lifted on to Felix and Marcel's shoulders, which was quite a incredible ending to watch. The audience went wild and were still clapping even after they'd all gone and Gilles was centre-stage again. I watched as Meg hurried to the dressing rooms with the other girls to change their costumes. I turned back to look at the stage, some of the adults were on singing a French song that I didn't recognize. But their voices were as wonderful as everyone else's, well except two people that I now saw preparing to go on.  
>When the adults finished their song the loud applause returned. As Gilles walked back on the stage the curtains that drew across centre-stage closed behind him. "Now ladies and gentlemen I present to you our leading prima donna soprano for the past five years. Singnora Rosetta Gabrielli and her husband Stefano!" There was a brief clap from the audience then two pairs of pudgy arms poked through the curtains and began clicking their podgy fingers. As the jumpy disco music started, the curtains swept open to reveal Rosetta and Stefano standing in the spotlight with pink jewelled microphones. Rosetta bobbed around (There's no other way to describe it) in her big pink dress. Stefano was wearing a grey shiny glittery suit with a deep pink shirt, a violet tie and shiny silver shoes.<p>

**(Stefano)**  
><strong>It's hard to believe<br>That I couldn't see  
><strong>  
><span><strong>(Together)<strong>  
><strong>You were always there beside me<br>Thought I was alone  
>With no one to hold<br>But you were always right beside me**

**(Rosetta)**  
><strong>This feelings like no other<strong>  
><strong><br>(Together)**  
><strong>I want you to know<br>I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
>the way you do<br>I've never had someone as good for me as you  
>no one like you so lonely before I finally found<br>what I've been looking for**

I liked the song they were singing but the way they sang it, it sounded more like that it was being performed by a screeching parrot in a dress and a squealing pig in a suit. Jesus Christ! It made me wish I could turn the volume off in my ears. I wasn't alone in wishing that, I spotted a few stage-hands putting ear-plugs in their ears. If only I had a pair but it was too late for that. I sighed and turned back to watch the annoying performance.

**(Rosetta)**  
><strong>So good to be seen<br>So good to be heard**

**(Together)**  
><strong>Don't have to say a word<strong>

**(Stefano)**  
><strong>So long I was lost<br>So good to be found  
><strong>  
><span><strong>(Together)<strong>  
><strong>I'm loving having you around<strong>

**(Stefano)**  
><strong>This feeling's like no other<strong>

**(Together)**  
><strong>I want you to know<br>I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
>The way you do<br>I've never had someone as good for me as you  
>No one like you<br>So lonely before, I finally found  
>what I've been looking for<br>Doo Doo DooDoo  
>Doo Doo DooDoo<br>Do Do  
>Woa-ah-ah-oh<strong>

**Doo Doo DooDoo  
>Doo Doo DooDoo<br>Do Do  
>Woa-ah-ah-oh<strong>

When the song finally came to an end I wondered what the audience reaction would be. I remembered one time when I was watching the X Factor auditions on TV, and there was a group that couldn't sing at all and they ended with only silence when they came to the end of their song. I hoped that just like that there would be a stunned silence and the only sound to be heard was crickets chirping. Or even better, there would be some boos and hisses then Rosy Rosetta would finally get her come-uppance. But unfortunately there was a loud applause and I wondered why the audience would do that when the performance had been so awful that people backstage would put ear-plugs in. I needed some answers.  
>After they left the stage I walked round backstage looking for Jean-Andre. I found him standing next to the stage manager. After touching him on the shoulder I asked "Monsieur I need to ask you something?" He nodded and followed me into a corner. "Why do you allow Rosetta and Stefano out there? They can't even sing. And how could the audience clap at something like that?" He put his hands on my shoulders and whispered. "They both have friends in very high places and very good lawyers back in Italy. If anyone of us makes one complaint to them about their singing, or threaten to fire them. They get on the phone and I can't possibly describe to you what happens after that. But we've had such arguments that we don't want to have ever again. So we have to pretend that we enjoy hearing them sing and even the audiences learnt that a long time ago." I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing, it was ridiculous. "Call the police?" I suggested but Jean-Andre shook his head sadly. "I attempted to try that once, but Rosetta caught me and said that if I tried to do that again I would lose my job. And I can't lose this job because it helps me and my wife." He now looked as if he was going to cry so I gave him a gentle hug. "Ok I understand, sir" When we broke apart I said "Well I'd better go so I'm not late for my cue." His smile returned "Once again, good luck to you Christina" I gave him a smile and went to the stage-left entrance. The boys were back on stage in their black jumpsuits with silver sashes doing a tap dance. I smiled as I watched them, this was a hundred times better than watching Rosetta and Stefano. After this it would be my debut performance.<p>

The centre-stage curtains closed and the boys ran off. I walked behind the curtains and stood centre stage my heart pounding with excitement as I waited for the curtains to open. I heard Gilles's voice in front of me addressing the audience. "Now Ladies and Gentlemen we have a special treat for you. I'm sure that some of you may have heard or read about the legendry Christine Daaé. Well our next song is going to be performed by her very own great-great granddaughter. So please give a big hand for Christina de Chagny!" At the same time the audience applauded the curtains flew open and the bright lights shone in my face. I smiled and walked forward towards the microphone that Gilles set at the front of the stage. As the applause ceased Monsieur Renouf began to play the opening tune on his piano. I took a deep breath then let it all out in song.

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Think of me  
>Think of me fondly<br>when we've said goodbye  
>Remember me, once in a while<br>Please promise me you'll try.  
>When you find<br>That once again you long  
>To take your heart back and be free<br>If you ever find a moment  
>Spare a thought for me.<strong>

The lights dimmed a little and I was able to see the audience clearly. It looked like a full house because every seat I could see was occupied. The gold sculptures all-round the auditorium glowed in the light. All eyes in the audience were on me and every face was smiling. I sang with all my might and I could feel it filling the whole of the room. It felt very incredible.

**We never said our love was evergreen  
>Or as unchanging as the sea<br>But if you can still remember  
>Stop and think of me.<strong>

**Think of all the things**  
><strong>We've shared and seen<strong>  
><strong>Don't think about the things<strong>  
><strong>Which might have been.<strong>

As I sang this I looked up to the private boxes and searched for my parents and him. I spotted Mum and Dad first, they were in one of the boxes to my left. They were all smiles and had their arms round each other's shoulders. In the box next to theirs I saw him. It was easy to tell it was him because of his glowing white mask. He was relaxed back in his seat and from the expression the unmasked side of his face he looked as if he was in complete and total ecstasy. I knew that he was seeing what he had been dreaming of for many years. The angel of his dreams singing for him again.

**Think of me  
>Think of me waking<br>Silent and resigned.  
>Imagine me<br>Trying too hard  
>To put you from my mind.<br>Recall those days  
>Look back on all those times<br>Think of the things we'll never do.  
>There will never be a day<br>When I won't think of you.**

**We never said our love was evergreen  
>Or as unchanging as the sea<br>But please promise me that sometimes  
>You will think of me!<strong>

The applause was bigger than I expected, because everyone got on their feet and it was so loud. I realized this was because everyone backstage and watching me in the wings were clapping too. Mum and Dad were on their feet clapping in their box, and so was he, I blew them a kiss then one in every direction. After curtsying to the audience I turned and walked off-stage to go and get changed into the other dress.  
>Once I was in the wings I heard someone calling me. "Hey, Chrissie!" I recognized Rupert's alluring voice approaching my left. "Not now I need to get changed" I called back to him without looking. Apart from Rosetta, Rupert had also been an annoyance since my first day here. Every time we were in the same room his eyes seemed to be glued on me the entire time. And every time he spoke to me it was in that same alluring voice that lovers use to get each other into bed. And I hated the way he started calling me "Chrissie". As well as being so annoying, the boy scared me so much that it made me tremble. But of course he was never going to get his hands on me without getting a punch in the face.<p>

In the dressing room two ladies helped me out of the white gown then carefully slipped the starry pins out of my hair. After removing the earrings I stepped into the blue dress and was relieved that it fitted me as perfectly as the white gown. One of the ladies handed me the brown purse and I put on my Heart of the Ocean replica pendent and matching earrings. Finally one of the ladies slipped the blue flower into my hair. I spun round in the dress in front of the mirror and just like I'd seen earlier, from the way the skirt moved it looked like a flowing wave of the ocean. I walked back into the wings and found Meg in the wing to stage-right. She was wearing a similar dress to mine but hers was white and she had a small white feathery clip in her loose blonde curls. "Ready?" I whispered and she nodded.  
>We both waited through the last few acts until Gilles said "Now I'd like to welcome our final act for tonight. Christina de Chagny is coming back on stage to sing for you again. But this time she will be joined by our lead ballerina Meg Gilson. The audience clapped as we took our positions on the stage again. Meg stood before her music stand holding her flute and I stood before the microphone. I turned to Meg, caught her eye and winked at her. She lifted the silver instrument to her pink lips and she played the opening melody. I took a deep breath and sang out once again.<p>

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you<br>That is how I know you, go on**

**Far across the distance**  
><strong>And spaces between us<strong>  
><strong>You have come to show you, go on<strong>

**Near, far, wherever you are**  
><strong>I believe that the heart does go on<strong>  
><strong>Once more you open the door<strong>  
><strong>And you're here in my heart<strong>  
><strong>And my heart will go on and on<strong>

**Love can touch us one time**  
><strong>And last for a lifetime<strong>  
><strong>And never let go 'til we're gone<strong>

**Love was when I loved you**  
><strong>One true time I hold to<strong>  
><strong>In my life we'll always go on<strong>

**Near, far, wherever you are**  
><strong>I believe that the heart does go on<strong>  
><strong>Once more you open the door<strong>  
><strong>And you're here in my heart<strong>  
><strong>And my heart will go on and on<strong>  
><strong>(Mmhmm)<strong>

As there was a small musical break I noticed that a few audience members were dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs. I guessed we were delivering so much emotion that was so strong. **  
><strong>

**You're here, there's nothing I fear,**  
><strong>And I know that my heart will go on<strong>  
><strong>We'll stay forever this way<strong>  
><strong>You are safe in my heart<strong>  
><strong>And my heart will go on and on<strong>

Once again the applause erupted and they all got on their feet screaming our names. Meg came to my side we took each other's hands and curtsied. The rest of the cast joined us on stage and we all linked hands giving a group bow to the standing ovation. Gilles, who was standing on my other side gestured to the pit and we clapped too for the musicians. After one final group bow the curtains closed. Meg and I threw our arms round each other saying well done. "Hey Meg!" Someone called. We broke apart and saw Leon coming towards us his eyes fixed intently on Meg. "Yes Leon?" she said. When he reached us he took Meg's hands in his and smiled. "You were so wonderful tonight." She blinked "You really think so?" Leon nodded leaned closer to her and whispered "I do". He placed his hand on the side of her face and gave her a long loving kiss. I clapped my hands and everyone joined in as we all watched Meg and Leon share their first lovers kiss.

Later on I was in the dressing room with Meg and the other girls. We were getting out of our dresses and handing them back to the wardrobe ladies. I was now wearing leggings and a T-shirt. "Well, what a great night it has been, a successful show and a first kiss" I said to the others "Yes" they all said in agreement. Meg blushed a little but Amy put her arm round her "You were amazing tonight Chris" Said Cherie throwing her arm round my shoulder "I'm sure that if your great-great-grandmother was watching you tonight, she would have been very proud." Said Meg. I smiled. Then Jean-Andre's voice on the tanoy called the entire cast to the stage. We jumped to our feet and hurried out of the dressing room.  
>We all assembled on stage and at the front stood Pascal and Jean-Andre and they both had big smiles on their faces. Jean-Andre stepped forward and said "For starters, well done everyone you were all incredible. I'm very proud of you all." Pascal joined his side "We have some great news for you. Tonight unexpectedly the president was in the audience, and he loved the show so much that he said that this is show worth going for a bit longer." There were gasps of surprise from all directions. My eyes widened and my heart pounded with excitement. "So guys, the day after tomorrow you shall be performing this concert for the following two weeks." Said Jean-Andre. We all jumped for joy and cheered loudly giving each other hugs.<br>"Monsieur's?" said Rosetta strutting forward towards the two men. "Come with me I need to talk with you" They nodded "Of course Singnora." Said Pascal. After the two men left with Rosetta and Stefano, I stood centre stage and addressed everyone. "Well guys it looks like we're going to be having a lot of fun for the next two weeks." They all nodded and Gilles came to stand by my side. "Tomorrow I suggest that you all take a rest, and get your strength up ready for the fun to come." He said. "We're all in this together right?" I said. "YEAH!" everyone shouted. All at once the band that was still down in the pit began to play and we all burst into song.

**(All)  
><strong>**Together, together, together everyone  
>Together, together, come on lets have some fun<br>Together, were there for each other every time  
>Together, together come on let's do this right<strong>

**(Gilles)**  
><strong>Here and now it's time for celebration<br>I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
>That all our dreams have no limitations<br>That's what it's all about(come on now)**

**(Christina)**  
><strong>Everyone is special in their own way<br>We make each other strong (we make each other strong)  
>Were not the same<br>Were different in a good way  
>Together's where we belong<strong>

**(All)**  
><strong>We're all in this together<br>Once we know**  
><strong>That we are<br>We're all stars  
>And we see that<br>We're all in this together  
>And it shows<br>When we stand  
>Hand in hand<br>Make our dreams come true  
>(Everybody now!)<strong>

**Together, together, together everyone  
>Together, together, come on lets have some fun<br>Together, were there for each other every time  
>Together together come on let's do this right<strong>

**(Leon)**  
><strong>We're all here<br>and speaking out with one voice  
>we're going to rock the house Yeah Yeah (Rock The House!)<br>The party's on now everybody make some noise  
>come on scream and shout<strong>

**(Meg)**  
><strong>We've arrived because we're stuck together<br>Champions one and all**

**(All)**  
><strong>We're all in this together<br>Once we know  
>That we are<br>We're all stars  
>And we see that<br>We're all in this together  
>And it shows<br>When we stand  
>Hand in hand<br>Make our dreams come**

**We're all in this together**  
><strong>When we reach<strong>  
><strong>We can fly<strong>  
><strong>Know inside<strong>  
><strong>We can make it<strong>  
><strong>We're all in this together<strong>  
><strong>Once we see<strong>  
><strong>Theres a chance<strong>  
><strong>That we have<strong>  
><strong>And we take it<strong>

**Wild cats sing along**  
><strong>Yeah, you really got it goin' on<strong>  
><strong>Wild cats in the house<strong>  
><strong>Everybody say it now<strong>  
><strong>Wild cats everywhere<strong>  
><strong>Wave your hands up in the air<strong>  
><strong>That's the way we do it<strong>  
><strong>Lets get to it<strong>  
><strong>Time to show the world<strong>

**We're all in this together**  
><strong>Once we know<strong>  
><strong>That we are<strong>  
><strong>We're all stars<strong>  
><strong>And we see that<strong>  
><strong>We're all in this together<strong>  
><strong>And it shows<strong>  
><strong>When we stand<strong>  
><strong>Hand in hand<strong>  
><strong>Make our dreams come true<strong>

**We're all in this together**  
><strong>When we reach<strong>  
><strong>We can fly<strong>  
><strong>Know inside<strong>  
><strong>We can make it<strong>  
><strong>We're all in this together<strong>  
><strong>Once we see<strong>  
><strong>There's a chance<strong>  
><strong>That we have<strong>  
><strong>And we take it<strong>

**Wild cats everywhere**  
><strong>Wave your hands up in the air<strong>  
><strong>That's the way we do it<strong>  
><strong>Let's get to it<strong>  
><strong>Come on everyone!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Songs in this Chapter were<span>**

Only For You – **Love Never Dies**

What I've Been Looking For – **High School Musical**

Think Of Me – **Phantom Of The Opera**

My Heart Will Go On – **Celine Dion**

We're All In This Together - **High School Musical**

**Authors' Notes  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed their Performance guys. I'm going on holiday so there may not be any new chapters for about two weeks or so. I hoped you enjoyed reading this very long chapter. See you guys soon XXX


	14. Chapter 13 – The Promise

**Chapter Thirteen – The Promise**

**Christina's POV  
><strong>**  
><strong>I left the stage and went to see if Mum and Dad were still here. I stepped through the door and found them waiting right there in the hallway, I ran straight into their arms. "Oh darling!" Mum cried. "You were wonderful" and she kissed me on the cheek. "Well done sweetheart" said Dad who kissed me too. "Thank You" I said. Dad placed his hand on my shoulder "And you must thank your singing teacher for us." He took the two tickets from his pocket. "Yes of course, I will thank him for you." I said. "It was very generous of him. I mean it's not every day that a singing teacher buys his pupil's family tickets for a show." Said Mum looking confused. "Well I told him that you couldn't attend the performance because we were quite sort of cash, due to moving and getting my place here at the opera house. He felt so sorry for me and for you and said that you both deserved to see my debut performance here. So he gave me the tickets last night and I posted them to you early this morning."

Mum's smile returned "He sounds wonderful Christina. What is his name? Can you introduce us to him?" I thought about this. Should I reveal to my parents the truth that he is really the legendry Opera Ghost from years ago? But I remembered the promise I made to keep his identity a secret. Besides I would certainly loose his trust and worse his loving friendship if I break my promise to him. "I don't know his name." I admitted truthfully "But I'm afraid can't introduce you to him" Confusion crossed over both Mum and Dad's faces. "Why not?" Dad asked. I looked around making sure we weren't being watched, luckily there was no one else in sight. I beckoned Mum and Dad to come close and whispered quietly "He's not comfortable being around other people, he gets very shy and scared. He saw me singing on my first day here and he fell in love with my voice. So while I was alone later on he showed himself to me and said that it was his big wish to coach me on my singing. But he asked me to keep his identity a secret, so I haven't told anyone. But the reason I've told you is because you have a right to know. Just please promise me that you will tell no one about him, absolutely no one. And you will also not try to search for him. As your only daughter I beg you to keep this promise." Mum and Dad exchanged a look with each other then turned back and smiled at me "You have our word" said Dad "You'll tell nobody?" "Not a soul" said Mum. "Thank you" I said kissing her hand.

Dad checked his watch "Are you coming home with us or staying here for the night?" I had already decided. "I'll stay here tonight" I told them "Besides I don't think the celebrations have ended yet." Mum nodded "Yes, Monsieur Pascal told us about the show being extended by the president's request. That will be exciting for all of you." "It certainly will" I said with a smile. I looked back at the stage door behind me. I could still hear the music and the singing coming from the stage. "Well I'd better get back before I miss all the fun. I'll see you guys tomorrow" We all hugged then Dad said "You can do whatever you wish sweet pea, it will be a day off for us as well as you. So we'll be home if you wish to come over." I kissed them both on the cheek then skipped back through the stage door "Night!"

The party was still in full swing on the stage. The first two people I saw were Meg and Leon kissing each other's necks and dancing so close to each other. Then I spotted Gilles dancing with a beautiful women who I could easily guess was his beloved Jacqui he had told me about. At the other end of the stage I saw Rupert dancing with a girl from the chorus. I stepped forward and joined in the dancing with the others.  
>The celebrations continued on for the next hour and a half. The band down in the pit played song after song from musicals and we all sang along and dancing happily with each other. And in all that time, I could not stop glancing at Meg and Leon as they danced together. It was just as beautiful as watching a romantic film or performance. I also found it quite amusing that Rupert didn't seem to be enjoying his dance with his dance partner, though it was quite clear that she was having the time of her life. He seemed to sense that I was watching him because his head suddenly spun round to face me. I blinked and a smile glinted at the corner of his mouth. And then he looked as if he was trying to leave his dance partner, but she wasn't going to let him leave her arms that easily. Quickly I ran forward to the front of the stage and knelt down to the band in the pit. I told them the name of a song and stood up straight in front of everyone. "Hit it guys!" I called down to the pit and the trumpets blasted out a beat, all heads turned to face me. And I began to sing another of my favourite musical songs.<p>

**(Christina)  
><strong>**There's a little ditty  
>They're singing in the city<br>Especially when they've been  
>On the gin or the beer<br>If you've got the patience  
>Your own imaginations<br>Will tell you just exactly what you want to hear**

I went into the middle of everyone and they all continued to dance again as they sang along with me.

**(All)  
><strong>**Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
>That's how it goes<br>Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
>Ev'ryone knows<strong>

**(Christina)  
><strong>**They all suppose what they want to suppose  
>When they hear...oom-pah-pah!<br>Mister Percy Snodgrass  
>Would often have the odd glass<br>But never when he thought anybody could see  
>Secretly he'd buy it<br>And drink it on the quiet  
>And dream he was an Earl<br>With a girl on each knee!**

**(All)  
><strong>**Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
>That's how it goes<br>Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
>Ev'ryone knows<strong>

**(Christina)****  
>What is the cause of his red shiny nose?<br>Could it be...oom-pah-pah!?**

**Pretty little Sally  
>Goes walking down the alley<br>Displays her pretty ankles to all of the men  
>They could see her garters<br>But not for free-and-gratis  
>An inch or two, and then she knows<br>When to say when!**

**(All)  
><strong>**Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
>That's how it goes<br>Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
>Ev'ryone knows<strong>

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Whether it's hidden, or whether it shows  
>It's the same...oom-pah-pah!<strong>

**She was from the country  
>But now she's up a gum-tree<br>She let a feller beat 'er, then lead 'er along  
>What's the good o' cryin'?<br>She's made a bed to lie in  
>She's glad to bring the coin in<br>And join in this song!**

**(All)  
><strong>**Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
>That's how it goes!<br>Oom-pah-pah!Oom-pah-pah!  
>Ev'ryone knows<strong>

**(Christina)  
><strong>**She is no longer the same blushing rose  
>Ever since ... oom-pah-pah!<br>Altogether now!  
>Oom-pah-pah!<strong>

**(All)  
><strong>**Oom-pah-pah!**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Oom-pah-pah!**

**(All)  
><strong>**Oom-pah-pah!**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Oom-pah-pah!**

**(All)  
><strong>**Oom-pah-pah!**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Oom-pah-pah!**

We all began to dance in circles going faster as the beat built.

**(All)  
><strong>**Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
>Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!<br>Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
>Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!<br>Oom-pah-pah!**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**There's a little ditty  
>They're singing in the city<br>Especially when they've been  
>On the gin or the beer<br>If you've got the patience  
>Your own imaginations<br>Will tell you just exactly what you want to hear**

**(All)  
><strong>**Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
>That's how it goes<br>Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
>Ev'ryone knows<br>They all suppose what they want to suppose  
>When they hear...oom-pah-pah!<strong>

Just as the song came to an end, I was given a surprise as Felix and Marcel lifted me onto their shoulders just as they had done with Meg earlier in the show.

The party ended at half eleven when Monsieur Pascal came onto the stage and told us all to head off to bed. Just as I was about to pass him he stopped me and pulled me off to the side. "The President asked me to tell you that you were his favourite tonight. And he hopes that you will keep up that beautiful singing voice." My smile stretched wide, it was almost impossible to believe that I had been the president's favourite. Out of all the performers in this theatre, it was me! "Really?! Well tell him thanks and that I will keep it up." Pascal nodded and gave me a quick hug. "What did Rosetta want earlier on?" I asked. Pascal chuckled "Oh she was asking endless questions and making endless complaints about why the audience loved you more than her. After all, she believes that she is the biggest star round here that everyone loves." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I guess that wacked some sense into her" I said and we both laughed. "You run off to bed now, you look very worn out." "Goodnight sir" I said and ran off with the others.

After I exited backstage I headed straight to my room expecting to find **_him_** there waiting for me. But strangely I found the room deserted when I stepped inside. I was pretty sure that he would be here to congratulate me on my triumph. I shrugged, closed the door then changed into my pyjamas and slippers. After I tied the cord of my dressing gown round my waist, I grabbed my toiletries and left the room heading for the bathroom. When I got there I found all of the girls there in their pyjamas and night dresses. I brushed my teeth and gave my face a nice wash.  
>I then received a warm hug from every single one of the girls. "Your first show here and you're already a star" said Cherie "Yes, you're much better than Rosetta" said Colette. "I know, Monsieur Pascal said that I was the President's favourite tonight." Hearing this the, girls squealed with joy. "Lucky you" said Delphine clapping me on the shoulder. "I'm not the only lucky one tonight, someone else tonight had their first kiss." Everyone turned their heads to Meg who blushed pink and clutched her hands together.<p>

We all left the bathroom together in a big group but then we separated, the girls headed for the dorm and I went back to my room. But just as I was about to turn the corner toward my room I froze on the spot. I heard someone knocking on a door, then came Rupert's alluring voice "Chrissie! Oh Chrissie. Are you home sugarplum?" I winced under my breath at the stupid pet name. Then slowly and carefully I peeped round the corner and saw Rupert standing at my door. He was patting up his blond hair and straitening his shirt like a business man about to step into a meeting with his boss. I made no sound as I watched him and waited for him to leave. He knocked again "Chrissie?" he called through the door. But when he once again received no reply he opened the door and groaned in annoyance. "She must have gone home with her parents for the night" He closed the door with a slam that made me blink. "If only I knew where she lived." I was both surprised and relieved that he didn't know where I lived. Well at least whenever I did go home I wouldn't get any uninvited guests. I watched Rupert swagger off in the opposite direction down to the end of the hall and turned round the corner. I counted to thirty in my head so I was guaranteed Rupert being a safe distance away from my room and out of hearing range. Finally I tip-toed to my door and silently stepped inside, closing the door quietly and let out a big sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Song in this Chapter was<strong>

Oom-Pah-Pah – **Oliver!**

**Authors Notes**

Hi there guys! Wow! I had such an exciting holiday in Florida.

Sorry this took so long :( when I got back home my new computer monitor had arrived and I wanted to get it installed ASAP. But it took longer than I thought. Plus I had wait until Microsoft was installed if I was going to continue writing.

Well now I've got it we can get back on track. The story is about to get even better! :) XXX


	15. Chapter 14 - Underground, Lake and Lair

**Chapter Fourteen – Underground, Lake and Lair**

**Christina's POV**

I looked round the room for_** him**_ but just like before it was completely deserted, except for me standing by the door. I sighed and went to my chest of draws to place my toiletries on top of it. Then I heard a sound behind me, I didn't turn round I just stood there listening. I didn't need to see with my eyes to know what it was. The mirror was being moved aside and footsteps entered the room. I smiled and turned round slowly to see **_him _**standing in front of the open mirror smiling at me "Oh, Christine, My Angel of Music" he said removing the fedora and laying it aside on my dressing table.

My smile widened when he said the name. A wave of love flowed through me and I couldn't wait any longer. I went over to him and without any moment of hesitation I wrapped my arms round him in a warm hug. He stiffened and let out a small gasp of shock then breathed deeply, it was as if something had scared him. Then slowly he wrapped his trembling arms around me and held me close to his chest. When I leaned back to look at him he looked into my eyes like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. And as I looked into his eyes he looked as if he was about to cry. "Are you Ok?" I asked placing my right hand on the side of his neck. He reached up and placed his right hand over mine. "Christina, that felt…so…so…wonderful. To feel….such…love…and….compassion from another….living….being." Each word was full of emotion and the moisture in his eyes looked as if they were about to spill over. "Have you never been hugged before?" I asked, he shook his head "The only time I ever experienced real human love was when Christine kissed me that one...time. But I've **_never_** felt anything like that. Never…." His voice broke on the last word and he closed his eyes. A tear fell down his unmasked cheek "Hey, hey, shhhh" I hushed him, stroking his unmasked cheek. He gently took hold of my wrist and moved it away from his face. "Just… wait there a moment" He said and turned away from me stepping into a corner. I did as he asked and stayed rooted to the spot. His back was to me and I couldn't see his face at all. Just the back of his black hair. As I watched he reached up and removed his mask from his face. But of course I still couldn't see. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and dried his face. After putting the handkerchief back in his pocket and placing his mask back on his face then turned back round to face me. I still wondered why he hid the right half of his face from me and the world. Was it really that bad?

A smile came back to his face and he came back over to me. "Christina, I've decided that tonight I will show you where I live." A spark of excitement ran through me and my own smile returned to my face. "Really?!" I said and he nodded replacing the fedora back on his head. "Turn out the light". I went over to the light switch and flicked it off so that we were plunged into complete darkness, except for the dim light in the corners of my door. I let out a small gasp as the darkness engulfed me. All my life I have always had a small fear of complete darkness, mostly because you can't see a thing. And also because things can hide in the dark then jump out at you. I stood there my heart pounding "Angel?!" I squeaked like a helpless mouse, then I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. "I'm right here" Then he slipped his hand down my arm until he was holding my hand in his. He led me across the dark room and helped me step through the mirror into the dark tunnel. He let go of my hand and I heard the mirror slide shut. I was quite amazed that he was able to know where everything was in the dark, because I could not even the mirror. "How can you see where we are and what you are doing?" I asked, my voice echoing in the darkness. "I've lived in the dark for most of my life Christina. And when you've lived in the dark for as long as I have, you get used to it. Sort of like the night owls who hunt and fly in the dark all the time." He said. "Oh, I get it." His hand took hold of mine again "There will be light soon, so don't worry." He said kindly.

Once again he led me through the darkness of the was almost impossible to believe that all these tunnels were within the opera house itself. And in all these years no one else had discovered them. It was like stepping into an adventure story. The only sounds I could hear was dripping water and the echoes of our footfalls on the stone floor. The air was cold and it sent a small shivers down my spine. On and on we walked through the darkness and I kept praying that the darkness would end soon. Then it was as if my prayers had been answered. At the end of the dark tunnel I could see a light glowing round a corner. When we reached it he stopped in his tracks and I stared in awe, mouth agape. The light was dozens of candles held on golden candlesticks. But holding them out from both sides of the walls looked like golden skinny human hands and arms. What's more, the candles were so close together that it looked impossible to walk on. But he began to lead me forward towards the candles without hesitation. And as if by magic the golden human hands and arms moved the candle sticks aside to let us pass. It's was almost as if they were actually alive.

As we walked past the candles another shiver ran down my spine and something stirred within my brain as if I was trying to remember something. I then realized what it was, it was a song. A song I have never heard of before, but somehow it's like I've always known it. I start to sing it before I would forget it completely.

**(Christina)  
><strong>**In sleep he sang to me  
><strong>**In dreams he came  
><strong>**That voice which calls to me  
><strong>**And speaks my name**

He stared back at me in amazement as we stepped past the last candle stick. Then as we reach the top of a spiral stone staircase, he took a lighted torch from the wall and we headed down the stairs guided by its glowing flickering light.

**And do I dream again?  
><strong>**For now I find  
><strong>**The Phantom of the Opera is here  
><strong>**Inside my mind**

After we came to the bottom of the staircase we headed through loads of grey, damp stone tunnels that looked so medieval. All of them were lighted by candlesticks on the walls and water dripped from the stone ceilings. When we reached the top of a sloped tunnel I stared in disbelief. Standing under a stone arch some way down the slope was a black horse. What on earth was a horse doing all the way down here? As he led me down towards the horse he started to sing the same song that was in my head. How could he possibly know this song as well?

**(Phantom)  
><strong>**Sing once again with me  
><strong>**Our strange duet  
><strong>**My power over you  
><strong>**Grows stronger yet**

When we stepped up beside the horse he put the flickering torch into a holder on the wall. He then lifted me up onto the saddle and I slid my feet into the stirrups and took hold of the reins. He unclipped the rope connecting the bridle to a ring on the wall. Then took hold of the reins beneath the horse's mouth and continued to lead us both down the sloped tunnel.

**And though you turn from me  
><strong>**To glance behind  
><strong>**The Phantom of the Opera is there  
><strong>**Inside your mind**

I don't know how long the ride lasted but every now and then I stroked the smooth black fur of the horse's neck and the soft mane. Finally the sloped tunnel came to an end, and there before us was a vast lake with rippling inky black water beneath a rocky ceiling. I saw a boat fastened to an iron ring on the platform that the three of us were standing on. There were two small lanterns at the front of the boat and a normal sized one at the back. He reached up to me and I swung my right leg over so I now had both legs on one side. Then he took me by the waist and helped me down onto my feet. He turned patting the horse's neck and murmuring gently "Bon garçon Cesar." Then led the horse away though a dark open doorway in the wall.

As I stood there waiting for him to return I stared round at my surroundings. I started to wonder if I was dreaming because all of this seemed so impossible. All these tunnels below the opera house, gold candlesticks that move on their own, the horse living below ground and now this vast lake. I closed my eyes, pinched the side of my arm and flinched at the small sting. But when I opened my eyes again I was still there. I sighed in relief because I was so happy that this wasn't all just a vivid dream.

When he returned through the dark doorway he smiled at me and stepped over to the boat. He took hold of the side and gestured for me to get in. I climbed in and sat on a soft cushion at the front behind the two small lanterns. I turned my head round and he takes a long black staff that was rested against the stone wall. Then he stepped in the boat and untied the rope holding it to the platform. Then still standing up in the boat he slid the back staff into the inky black water and began to push the boat forward. I turned back round to watch where we we're going. But all I see were the glowing candles on the rocky walls that were miles away from where we were. As we went on across the dark lake we started to sing again our voices becoming one.

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Those who've seen your face  
><strong>**Draw back in fear  
><strong>**I am the mask you wear**

**(Phantom)  
><strong>**It's me they hear**

**(Both)  
><strong>**Your/my spirit and my/your voice  
><strong>**In one combined  
><strong>**The Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
><strong>**Inside my/your mind**

We were now approaching some stone carved gargoyle-like statues that were sticking out from the lake. The spookiest thing about them was the echoing voices that seemed to be coming out of their open mouths. It's as if they're singing with us.

**(Mysterious Voices)  
><strong>**He's there, the Phantom of the Opera  
><strong>**Beware, the Phantom of the Opera... **

I shifted back round to look up at him as we continued to sing. Our voices echoing everywhere.

**(Phantom)  
><strong>**In all your fantasies  
><strong>**You always knew  
><strong>**That man and mystery**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Were both in you**

**(Both)  
><strong>**And in this labyrinth  
><strong>**Where night is blind  
><strong>**The Phantom of the Opera is here / there  
><strong>**Inside my/your mind**

He gestured for me to look ahead and I turned back round. There ahead of us was a stone wall, a dead end. I was about to talk when a portion of the wall moved upwards like a garage door. And there behind it was a large rocky archway opening with a portcullis completely blocking the opening. Then the portcullis rose up too allowing us to enter.

As we glided through the opening and I saw a number of large candlesticks rising up out of the water, and unbelievably the candles came alight the moment they broke the surface of the water. We continued singing and each time I sang out, my notes went higher and higher than they had ever been before.

**(Phantom)  
><strong>**Sing, my angel of music!**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**He's there, the Phantom of the Opera**

**(Phantom)  
><strong>**Sing!**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Ah!**

**(Phantom)  
><strong>**Sing!**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Ah! Ah!**

**(Phantom)  
><strong>**Sing!**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Ah! Ah!**

**(Phantom)  
><strong>**Sing!**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Ah!**

**(Phantom)  
><strong>**Sing!**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Ah!**

**(Phantom)  
><strong>**Sing for me!**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Ah!**

The final note was so high that it hurt my throat and I was almost completely out of breath from all the effort. I breathed deeply to get my breath back. "Are you alright?" he asked I looked up and nodded "Yes" I gasped "I just think that last note was just a bit too high." He shakes his head. "No, It was perfect"  
>I turned back round and my eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. What I now saw would have been just a cave it were empty. But this cavern was completely lit by thousands and thousands of flickering candles. Just ahead of us at the edge of the lake was a massive rocky platform. And on this platform was the place were only a man like this would live. On the far left in a corner was an area that has lots of drawings and paintings stuck to the stone walls. On tables were many more designs drawings and face statues.<br>To the right on a raised portion of rocks was a magnificent, black organ with pipes that rose up high up high, piles of written music scores laid on top of it with quills and pots of ink. Off to the right of the raised rocks was what looked like a small red, velvet tent with the front curtains drawn shut as if they were concealing something. And finally to the right of the tent was some large stone-like steps that led to up to what must be a chamber or something. And standing in front of the raised portion of rocks was a mahogany throne with black cushions.

When we touched down on the wet sandy shore he stepped out of the boat and rested the black staff against the wall. He held out his hands to me and I stood up. I placed my hands on his shoulders and he took hold of me round my waist and lifted me up out of the boat. He placed me down on the stone floor then walked over to the edge of the rocks looking straight ahead at the portcullis. I wondered what he was going to do next. To my surprise he raised his hands up stretched out to the side, then he brought them down slowly. And at that same moment the portcullis and the outside stone wall descended down completely sealing the entrance to his lair. I stared at him as he placed the fedora on a rock, then swept of his cloak from his shoulders like a bullfighter flourishing a cloak, and hung it on a hook in the stone wall. I was astounded as to how he was able to close a gate without touching it, or pulling a leaver or even pressing a button. Then again he was the Opera Ghost. Once again I stared round in wonderment at the beauty of his world. "Do you like it Christina?" he asked from behind me. I turned to face him. "Yes I do" I said with a smile. "It is Magnificent."

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Song in this Chapter Was<strong>

The Phantom of the Opera - **The Phantom of the Opera**

**Authors' Notes**

Ok guys the excitement is starting! :)

Don't forget to leave your reviews and let me know how much you like this. ;) Because I'm having just as much fun writing this. :)


	16. Chapter 15 - Beauty In The Beast

**Chapter Fifteen – Beauty In The Beast**

**Christine's POV**

This place was so amazing. It was almost just like something right out of a fairy tale book. But then I guess I already knew that this man, who knew the secrets of the trapdoors of the opera house. And who had lived for so many years wouldn't have lived in a normal house like me. But then again you couldn't pour your great genius into a normal house, the way he had down in this cavern. The scene just would not have fitted, this mysterious man living in a normal human house. Was that the reason why he lived down here? That question brought more questions bubbling to the surface.

"Are you ever going to tell me your real name?" I asked stepping closer to him. He was frozen in place for a few seconds staring down across the lake. But finally he looked back up at me and said with a small smile "I suppose it is time that you knew." He drew in a deep breath. "My name is Erik" Erik. The word echoed in my head. Erik was a name that meant power, power to rule. And my name meant a follower to Christ, who was also a ruler. Erik, my dark prince. "What a beautiful name" I said placing my hand on his unmasked cheek. He blinked at my touch but I could tell that he was starting to get used to it. And just like earlier he reached up to place his warm hand over mine and smiled.

As I smiled back at him my eyes stared at his mask and my smile faded a little. I felt that now was also the time that I should know the reason why he wore it. He noticed the change in my expression. "What is it?" he asked. I didn't answer straight away because I wasn't sure how to ask him. I dropped my gaze from him down to my slippers. He placed both his hands on my shoulders, the warmth from them radiated all down my body to my toes. "Christina. Please tell me what's wrong" he almost begged. I looked back up at him and decided just to ask him straight "Erik" It felt good to finally call him by his proper name. "Please tell me why you wear that mask?" His expression became blank and he looked as if he'd been frozen in time. Then his hands slipped from my shoulders and he walked away from me to the edge of the water. "Why won't you tell me? I just want to know the truth." He shook his head. "No!" I stepped over to him "Please Erik tell me, that is all I'm asking"

He turned round and pointed to the unmasked side of his face. "Christina, you can see this. Surely you can be content with it?" I understood what he was saying to me. But he wrong, it was not enough. No girl would only want to see only half of the face of the man she was deeply in love with. I gently shook my head. He turned away again "You don't want to know what is beneath this." He said clenching his fists and I stepped even closer to him "Oh yes I do" I said truthfully. "No!" he almost shouted.  
>My face turned sad and I walked round to try and see his expression. "Is it that bad? Do you have a hideous scar under there? Or were you burned by acid or something?" I saw the corner of his mouth almost curl up into a half smile but then it dropped. "I wish that were the case Christina, but no it isn't. Beneath this mask is something that was created by God and not by man. You could never understand. It was what lay beneath this mask that drove Christine to become afraid of me. Fear consumed her and made her forget all the care and devotion I had given her. Which resulted her giving all the love in her heart to the vicomte. And she begged him to protect her from me. I'd lost the only girl I had ever been in love with. So can't you see Christina? If I show you my face then history will repeat itself. You will end up fearing me and you will run to that Rupert Deveaux just like Christine ran to Raoul. I lost Christine because of my face I don't want to lose you too. These past few days with you have been that happiest I've ever had in years. So please don't make me do this."<p>

His words shocked me. Especially the bit where he said that the thing that lay beneath the mask was created by god and not by man. I understood it meant that he was born with whatever it was. But the bit that shocked me most of all was that he believed I would run off to that nosy asshole Rupert. Who in my eyes is one of the most annoying idiots I'd ever met. Calling me stupid pet names and believing I actually like him. No, I had to make Erik understand. I took a deep breath and took one more step towards him. "You're wrong Erik. You're wrong about most of the things you've just said. Yes, Christine may have been afraid of you but then if you really lost her, then how come she kissed you and revealed that she actually **_was_** in love with you? And you're completely wrong about me running off to Rupert. As if I'd ever want to be with or even near him anyway. He's one of the most annoying guys I've ever met and I wish he never existed. And I can understand Erik I will, please trust me. Show me your face."

He was staring at me in disbelief as if I had just recited a full Shakespeare play in fluent Chinese. "Why are you so desperate to see my face Christina?" There was a short silence, then a smile came back to my face and I spoke from my heart. "It's because I want to see the full face of my true love." Erik froze once again. His eyes were wide, staring straight at me and his mouth was agape. I knew there was one more way that would help him trust me completely. To sing.

**(Christina)  
><strong>**My true love, lost in a shadow play  
><strong>**I will find away, through fear and doubt  
><strong>**I will find you out, in the secret places you hide about**

He started to turn away but I stepped right up to him, placed my hands on his shoulders and turned him back round to face me.

**No, my love more than a fantasy  
><strong>**You must be for me  
><strong>**I'll hear your voice  
><strong>**And I'll see your brow  
><strong>**And I'll know your face, like your music **

The disbelief in his eyes was still there but as I watched I could see them starting to moisten. I moved my hands upwards so that now they gently held both his masked and unmasked cheek.

**Can you hear me now?  
><strong>**Can we make a vow?  
><strong>**Ever to be faithful  
><strong>**I will show you how**

He slid my hands from his face with a feather light touch, and slowly turned away so that his back was now to me. But I wrapped my arms round his waist and felt his hands hold mine. I rested my head against his back and he leaned his head backwards to rest on top of mine.

**My true love, open and turn to me  
><strong>**What no one can see  
><strong>**Your deepest dreams of your darkest nights  
><strong>**And your eyes like lights ever burning **

He turned back to face me and I wrapped my arms round his waist again. His came up to hold me in return.

**I will hear your voice  
><strong>**And I'll see your brow  
><strong>**Let me know your face  
><strong>**Let me know it now, now**

We broke apart but our hands stayed entwined together and our eyes stayed locked on each other. His green eyes glowed like emeralds as I finished the high notes of the song.

**My true love, lost in a shadow play  
><strong>**I will find a way, through fear and doubt  
><strong>**I will find you out, let me know your face  
><strong>**Let me know it now!  
>Now!<br>Now!**

Both we and the whole lair was silent as the song ended. Erik looked defeated and began to close his eyes that were still full of moisture, but I stopped him by placing my hand on his unmasked cheek. He looked back into my eyes and I slowly leaned in so close to his face as if I was going to kiss him. And I whispered softly "Trust me Erik. Show me, Mon amour" I leaned back, let my hand fall to my side and took a small step back from him. He nodded slowly and reached up towards the white porcelain mask. My heart was pounding with both excitement and nervousness. Was I doing the right thing in asking him to do this? Yes of course I was, hadn't I been wanting this for a long time? So I drew in a deep breath and prepared myself for the worse. Erik's hand gripped the mask and he glanced at me for a moment. Then as he dropped his gaze to the floor he removed the mask from his face.

The sight that now met my eyes was so monstrous and frightening that it took all my strength not to scream. I repeated over and over again in my head "It's not a monster, this is Erik, the man I love. Don't be scared" But I could not deny that the sight was so frightening. The whole right half of his face was completely deformed. The flesh was shrivelled with swollen lumps and bits of it seemed to be missing. And the right side of his lips that the bottom of the mask usually shadowed was also swollen. I was about to speak when he reached up once again. But this time he took hold of his black hair that was combed back as it always was. "No!" I thought but it was true. His lovely black hair was really a wig. He slipped it from his head and I almost gasped. He was almost completely bald. The only thin wisps of hair that he had was a small portion in the middle of his scalp. It looked like it used to be black but were now shaded with bits of grey. He then revolved one hundred and eighty degrees and I saw that he had the same hair on the back of his head but still showed the signs of balding. Then he turned back round again still not looking at me.

I now understood everything. It was like fitting down the last piece of a 2000 piece puzzle that you'd been trying solve for a long time. This explained why he lived down here, why he was so scared about showing me, why Christine had feared him in the first place and why he said that he'd never experienced real human love. Anyone who saw his face would run in fear. But I wasn't anyone, Erik had showed me his heart and what he really was. He wasn't a monster, so what if he had a face like this. It was still Erik, my devoted teacher and caring friend who had been through so much. And I now had to show him that I was not like them and that I still loved him.

I slowly stepped up close to him, his eyes met mine and I saw the fear and the tears building up within them. I slowly reached my hand up and he trembled as my hand came close to his deformed flesh, as if it were a snake. When my hand touched his shrivelled cheek he relaxed slightly and stared at me in disbelief "Oh Erik, what has this cruel world done to you?" I said stroking his cheek. He closed his eyes and two big tears fell down both his cheeks. "Please don't cry Erik. It's alright" I said gently. But he slowly dropped down to his knees and continued to sob. I got down too and gently took him into my arms. His head came to rest on my shoulder and his face buried in my neck. I wrapped one arm round his back and with the other I stroked and caressed the thin wisps of his hair. "Shh, Erik. Shh" I whispered. His arms wrapped round me and held me tight. "Oh, Christina" He whimpered. "Shh" I hushed him.

We stayed like that for a long time on the stone floor in each other's arms. Then finally I said quietly "Come on Erik" I got to my feet and offered him my hand. He took it then reached for his mask and wig that were on the floor. I stopped him and helped him to his feet "No. Its ok Erik, you don't have to put them back on. I don't mind looking at your face." His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape in total disbelief. "But… how can you…..?" he started to ask but I understood. Placing my hand on his deformed cheek I said "It's because I love you Erik."  
>I closed my eyes, leaned forward and kissed his half swollen lips. He stiffened instantly and drew in a sharp breath but didn't break away from me. He was still for a moment then kissed me back which sent a spark of happiness throughout my body. His hands gingery touched my back but didn't embrace me properly. When the kiss ended I slowly leaned back, my hand still on his cheek. Erik still had tears dripping from his eyes. "Christina…. am I….dreaming?" he asked in a tight voice. I smiled and stroked his cheek with my thumb. "I promise you this is no dream, Erik." He shook his head sadly "It must be though. My dreams are always so real that I always wonder when one of them will actually be real." My smile widened, now <strong>he <strong>thought this was a dream. "Shall I pinch you to prove it" I asked. His hands took hold of my arms "If you do that I'll wake up!" He said looking very worried "Or you may not" I said still smiling "Come on". He reluctantly gave a small nod. I pinched his wrist "Ow!" he cried. Seeing that I was still there his eyes widened in amazement "See?" I said almost giggling. He took my face in his hands "This is all real!" he exclaimed. I nodded and placed my hands over his. Then slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. My arms wrapped round his back holding him to me. After the kiss broke he leaned back, and just like I did, he kept one hand on my cheek and looked at me with loving eyes.

**(Erik)  
><strong>**Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
><strong>**Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
><strong>**But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
><strong>**There must have been a moment of truth**

**For here you are, standing there, loving me  
><strong>**Whether or not you should  
><strong>**So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
><strong>**I must have done something good**

**Nothing comes from nothing  
><strong>**Nothing ever could  
><strong>**So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
><strong>**I must have done something good**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**For here you are, standing there, loving me  
><strong>**Whether or not you should**

**(Erik)  
><strong>**So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
><strong>**I must have done something good**

**(Both)  
><strong>**Nothing comes from nothing  
><strong>**Nothing ever could**

**(Erik)  
><strong>**So somewhere in my youth**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Or childhood**

**(Erik)  
><strong>**I must have done something . . .**

**(Both)  
><strong>**Something good**

As the song ended we wrapped our arms round each other in a lovers embrace. Never did I dream that when I came to Paris I would find the love of my life. The man who loved and cared for my great-great grandmother.

When I opened my eyes I was looking at the magnificent organ. "Erik?" I asked "Yes?" he replied. I turn to look at him "Will you play for me?" His smile turned warm and he kissed my forehead "Anything for you, Mon amour". He stooped and picked up his mask and wig. After replacing them back on he put his arm round my shoulders and I put mine round his waist. We walked up to the organ and I sat with him on the bench. Taking his arm off from round my shoulders he said "I sang this song to Christine when I first brought her down here." I blinked then had to hold back a yawn. I hadn't realized how late it was, but I fought to keep my sleepy eyes open. He began to play a gentle tune which sounded like a lullaby then he started to sing.

**(Erik)  
><strong>**Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
><strong>**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
><strong>**Silently the senses abandon the defences**

**Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour  
><strong>**Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
><strong>**Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
><strong>**Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
><strong>**And listen to the music of the night**

Oh how beautiful the song was, it filled my heart with a warm relaxing feeling. Like drinking a cup of warm soup on a cold day. But by now my head was so heavy that I couldn't hold it up any longer. So I rested my head on his shoulder as he continued to sing.

**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
><strong>**Purge all thoughts of the life you knew before  
><strong>**Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar  
><strong>**And you'll live as you've never lived before **

Now my eyelids felt like lead and I let them fall shut. It was as if my body was responding to the lyrics of the song. It was almost like **_Magic_**.

**Softly, deftly music shall caress you  
><strong>**Hear it, feel it secretly possess you  
><strong>**Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind  
><strong>**In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
><strong>**The darkness of the music of the night**

**Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
><strong>**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
><strong>**Let your soul take you where you long to be  
><strong>**Only then can you belong to me**

I then felt him rest his head against mine and rock us from side to side.

**Floating, folding, sweet intoxication  
><strong>**Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation  
><strong>**Let the dream begin let your darker side give in  
><strong>**To the power of the music that I write  
><strong>**The power of the music of the night**

That was all I could remember of the song. Because I had dropped off to sleep, still sat beside him with my head rested on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**uthor's POV**

As Erik played and sang for Christina he could not stop thinking of that night so very long ago, where he first sang this song to Christine. He could feel the sense of Déjà vu swarming around him. But what made this night better than the last was Christina kissing him and accepting his face. It had truly felt like a vivid dream and he had been scared of waking up from it. But realizing it was all real he felt happier than he had ever been in his whole miserable life.

He then remembered what he had done at this point in the song when he'd sang it to Christine. He had shown her the Mannequin of her in a wedding dress, then she had fainted into his arms. He turned to look down at Christina but then stopped playing. She was sleeping on his shoulder. Erik thought at first that she had fainted just like Christine, but then remembered what time it was. By now she would be in bed. He had planned to take her back up to bed, but he did not want to wake her. So he lifted Christina into his arms and carried her into another small cave that was up the stone steps. In there was a bed that was shaped like a huge peacock and the bedclothes were red velvet. He gently laid her down into the bed then reached behind him and grabbed another cloak just like his other one and draped it over her. There was more Déjà vu as he leaned toward her, stroked her hair and sang the last two lines of the song.

**You alone can make my song take flight  
><strong>**Help me make the music of the night**

He kissed her cheek and whispered "Sweet dreams, Christina" After giving her hair a last gentle stroke he rose to his feet and left the cave.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Songs in this Chapter were<strong>

My True Love - **Phantom**

Something Good - **The Sound Of Music**

The Music Of The Night - **The Phantom of the Opera**

**Authors' Notes**

Finally the Moment that I'm sure you've all been waiting for :D

Let me know what you think in your reviews. XXX


	17. Chapter 16 - His Sorrows and Her Wonders

**Chapter Sixteen – His Sorrows And Her Wonders**

**Christina's POV**

While I slept I had a wonderful dream about an angel with huge white wings, wearing a porcelain mask on the right half of his face and was sat playing a big golden harp.

The sound of the organ woke me. When I opened my eyes I could tell it could not be morning yet because my eyelids were still a little droopy. I realized I was lying on something soft and comfortable, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When my vision came clear I saw that the bed I was in was so beautiful, it looked like a bird and Erik's black cloak was draped over me like a blanket. As I stared round the room I guessed that this was the chamber that was at the top of the stone steps in the lair. I then saw a gold pocket watch on a small table next to the bed. I picked it up and I saw that it was twenty past two in the morning.

Placing the watch aside I was about to go back to sleep, but the sound of the organ returned. I climbed out of the bed and quietly walked over the opening. Peeping round the corner I saw Erik still sat at his organ. He was no longer wearing his suit jacket, waistcoat or tie. Just his white ruffled shirt, black trousers and shoes. The tune he was playing was so gentle and quiet just like the song he'd sang to me before I'd fallen asleep. Then he stopped playing and picked up one of the dozens of music sheets that were all over the place. He looked at it for a long while then placed it on the sheet holder and started speaking to himself then he began to sing and play again.

**(Erik: Spoken)  
><strong>**Up there, is darkness  
><strong>**Up there, insane**

**(Singing)  
><strong>**Will you live in chaos  
><strong>**with the bitter and the plain?  
><strong>**Why dwell in shadows?  
><strong>**Here the light has shone  
><strong>**We'll leave the world to its madness  
><strong>**We can live in bliss, alone**

**Here nothing is missing, nothing is gone  
><strong>**Perfect music will go on and on**

**Mine is the gift I'll make you see  
><strong>**All you must do is sing only for me  
><strong>**Singing together and in love  
><strong>**Perfect music leads to perfect love**

**I am perfect spirit, imperfect man  
><strong>**You could learn to love me as I swear I truly am!  
><strong>**I know your terror, I feel your pain  
><strong>**I saw your soul through the mirror  
><strong>**And I saw that we're the same! **

**Here nothing is missing, nothing is gone  
><strong>**Perfect music will go on and on and on**

**I've always loved you, I'll never leave  
><strong>**You will never hunger, you'll never grieve  
><strong>**Living forever and in love  
><strong>**Perfect music, perfect love**

**Forever tender, forever dear  
><strong>**Forever faithful, forever here!  
><strong>**I'm always passion, you're always fire  
><strong>**I'll always be your fulfilment  
><strong>**And you'll always be my desire!**

**Here nothing is missing, nothing is gone  
><strong>**Perfect music will go on and on and on**

**Always together, and in love  
><strong>**Perfect music, perfect love!  
><strong>**Living forever and in love  
><strong>**Perfect music, perfect love**

When the song ended he buried his face in his hands and sighed. "Oh Christine" his voice was so pained "Why could you not have been back then what Christina is now?" I now understood that that song had been intended for Christine all those years ago. Any other girl would have been jealous seeing the man she loved singing for another women he was in love with. But not me because I knew Erik and how he felt.

He got up from the bench and at first I thought he was going to come up here, but he walked down to the water's edge and knelt down still on his feet. And started to sing again.

**(Erik)  
><strong>**No one would listen  
><strong>**No one but her  
><strong>**Heard as the outcast hears**

He stroked his fingers over the surface of the water.

**Shamed into solitude  
><strong>**Shunned by the multitude  
><strong>**I learned to listen  
><strong>**In the dark, my heart heard music**

He stood back up and walked to the area where he had all the drawings

**I long to teach the world  
><strong>**Rise up and reach the world  
><strong>**No one would listen  
><strong>**I alone could hear the music**

**Then at last a voice in the gloom  
><strong>**Seemed to cry "I hear you,  
><strong>**I hear your fears,  
><strong>**Your torment and your tears." **

He then picked up a red rose which seemed to have a black ribbon tied round the stem.

**She saw my loneliness  
><strong>**Shared in my emptiness  
><strong>**No one would listen  
><strong>**No one but her  
><strong>**Heard as the outcast hears**

He inhaled the scent of the rose then placed it on the table in front of his model of the opera house stage.

**No one would listen  
><strong>**No one but her  
><strong>**Heard as the outcast hears**

This song must have been about me, or Christine, I did not know. But it almost brought me to tears to hear the pain and desire in his voice. He longed to do so much but his face prevented him from doing it. But his face didn't prevent me from loving him. He then began to head this way, I hurried back into the bed so that he wouldn't see that I had been listening. I laid on my side, pulled the cloak over me and closed my eyes. I heard him enter the chamber and approach the bed. There was then a sound of ruffling fabric and I could guess that he was getting unchanged. I was tempted to open my eyes but I didn't know which direction he was looking. Then he got into the bed next to me, for a while he was still then he gently stroked his fingers over my cheek and then kissed it again. He settled down and took hold of my hand that was rested in front of me. I relaxed and finally dropped off again.

The angel returned to my dreams but this time he was sat at a white organ upon a cloud. His white wings waved in and out as he played. No sooner had the dream started that it all came to an end and I became conscious. I was still on my side and Erik was still hand my hand in his. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleepy dust from them with my other hand. Erik was on his side in front of me sleeping peacefully breathing in and out. The right half of his face was buried within the red velvet pillow, so I couldn't see his deformity. His wig was also absent from his head. From this angle he looked so beautiful and peaceful in sleep. There was no sorrow, regret or worry showing. I saw that he was still wearing his white shirt. The top half was undone so I could see the top of his bare hairless chest.

I smiled and carefully slipped my hand out of his so I didn't wake him. I placed a kiss on his forehead and quietly climbed out of the bed. It was then that I realized that I had slept still wearing my dressing gown and slippers. But that didn't really matter. I peeped at the pocked watch, it said ten past nine. Not bad for a lie in I must say. I left the bed chamber, descended down the stone steps and walked over to the organ. I looked at the title of the music that was still propped up on the stand above the keys "Perfect Music" It was a lovely song but I knew Erik wouldn't have sang it to me because he now knew that I loved him.

I went to have a closer look at the drawings. That were pinned on the wall because I had not looked at them properly the night before. All the pictures were of a young women who looked so familiar, my eyes almost popped from their sockets. They were all of me! No, it must have been Christine because the women's hair in the pictures was in pretty ringlet curls. Some of the pictures were painted and others were done with chalk. Some were old and faded and others were bright and new. I stepped over to where the model of the stage was and picked up the red rose was still were Erik had placed it. I had been right that there was a black satin ribbon tied round it but it was loose. So I tied it into black bow so it looked much better.

I then noticed that upon the tables there were a few stone head statues, which all had white porcelain masks tied to the right half of their faces with black ribbons. I stepped over to one of them and pulled the ribbons free, the mask was a perfect match to his own. I held it to the right side of my face, it was cool and smooth. I then wondered how Erik's stayed on his face because there were no ribbons or straps, it seemed just to stay on, on its own. I took it off my face and held it in my hands staring at it wondering how. "Are you alright?" I spun round. Erik was standing there wearing his white shirt and black trousers. Both his wig and mask were back on his head, he was looking at me with concern. "Yes I'm fine. I was just wondering how your mask stayed on your face." He smiled and came towards me. "It stays on because it is perfectly sculpted to my face on the inside." I flipped the one over in my hands and saw what he meant. "Oh, I see." I said.

I put the mask back on the table "Did you sleep well" Erik asked. I nodded "Very well, thank you. And you?" Erik places his warm hand on my cheek. "Last night was one of the best nights of my life." I lean forward and we both kiss with so much passion and happiness. I then touch my forehead to his feeling a bit of the cool porcelain. "It was the same for me" I whisper. Erik places his hand on my back between my shoulder blades and I do the same and just stand there.

Erik leans back but keeps his hand on my back. He peers behind him at the closed opening of the lair then back to me. "I should take you back now before someone notices that you're missing." I don't want to go, not after having the best night of my life and sleeping in the same bed with my true love. But I can't stay here forever so I nod." Erik pats my shoulder "I'll just finish changing then I'll take you back up" I watch him walk back up to the bed chamber and disappear through the open doorway. For a few seconds I just stand there then I notice that next to the bunch of red velvet curtains, are three tall arch things that have velvet covers over them. The one on the far left has a red and gold cover and the two on the far right have gold ones. I step towards them, from the arch shapes they could be mirrors. I slip the cover of the one on the far right aside and find that I'm correct. I blink when I see my reflection, my hair is sticking out in every direction like a haystack.

I smooth it down a bit with my hand. As I slide the velvet cover back in front of the mirror my eyes fix on the bunch of red curtains. I step back a bit to see it all clearer. The curtains themselves have gold lining patterns on them and gold tassels drooping round them. They also seem to be suspended in a square around something. But with them drawn together I can't see. I'm tempted to have a peep but then Erik comes out of the bed chamber. Now wearing his dress coat, waistcoat and tie. "Erik, what's behind that?" I ask pointing at the curtains. He looks in the direction my hand is pointing but them comes down, puts his arm round my shoulders and leads me towards the boat. "Nothing interesting." He says. As he takes his hand off from round me I wonder what he's hiding behind there.

Erik draped on his black cloak, picked his black fedora off the table and placed it on his head. He gestures towards the boat smiling and I climb in deciding not to question him about the hidden thing. I sit there and watch him pull the leaver opening the entrance to his lair. He takes the black staff into his hand and steps into the boat behind me, pushes us offshore with the staff and turns us round. I stare straight ahead as we make our way across the dark lake. After a few moments of silence I turn and look up at Erik "Can I come back here again at some point, Erik?" His smile lights up his face "Of course you can, Mon ange. Nothing would please me more." He replied. "I would also like to show you my home sometime." I said but Erik's smile dropped. I suddenly understood and quickly added. "When Mum and Dad aren't there of course, which would make it easier for you." He face relaxed and said down to me. "Maybe one day"

When we reached the stone platform I climbed out and Erik chained the boat to the iron ring. Stepping onto the platform he took the lighted torch in one hand, taking my hand with the other and he led me up through the damp stone corridors. "Where's the horse?" I asked "He's in his stable that's through the doorway I led him through last night" Erik replied. "Was it Caesar you called him?" "Cesar" Erik corrected me. "Every horse I've ever owned I have named Cesar"

As we walked on I noticed that all of the candles had been extinguished in the corridors, so we were now walking into complete darkness. The flickering torch was the only light we had. I trembled and clutched tighter on Erik's hand then I almost stumbled over my own feet but he supported me. "It's alright we'll be there soon" he reassured me, wrapping his arm round me. We ascended the stone, spiral staircase and I wondered if the magical row of golden candlesticks would be alight. But they weren't, they were all extinguished just like all the others. They were also parted so we could pass through.

In no time we reached the mirror of my room. Erik put the lighted torch into a stand and turned to face me. "What are you going to do now?" he asked "Get dressed, then head back home to spend the day with mum and dad." I said. "They'll like that" said Erik. Saying Mum and Dad reminded me about something that I hadn't told Erik yet. He had the right to know that I'd told Mum and Dad about him. "There's something I've got to tell you Erik. Last night when I saw my parents after the show they asked me about who bought them their tickets. I said that it was compliments of my singing teacher. Then they asked if I could introduce you to them. But I said that you were a shy personand that you weren't comfortable being around other people. I didn't say you were the Opera Ghost but I made them promise that they would never tell a soul about you." I place my hands on the top of his arms "So you don't need to worry about anything. My parents have never, absolutely never broke promises they've made to me." I wait for his response or reaction. At first he looks worried then started to relax. "Are you sure?" he asked staring straight into my eyes. I nodded "Without a doubt"

Erik opened the mirror and stepped into the room with me. "So will I see you again when I get back tonight after dinner?" I asked. He nodded and caressed my cheek. "I'll miss you till then." I mirrored his movements on his unmasked cheek. "I'll never stop thinking of you, love." We kiss and I wrap my arms round his neck and he hugs me round my waist. When the kiss ended we kept our arms round each other and buried our faces into each other's shoulders. After placing a warm kiss on my cheek Erik stepped back through the mirror opening. It closes then turns from a window back to a mirror.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Songs in this Chapter were<strong>

Perfect Music - **Rosen and Schierhorn's The Phantom of the Opera**

No One Would Listen – **The Phantom of the Opera (Deleted Song from the 2004 Film)  
><strong>

**Author's Notes  
><strong>Please Don't forget about leaving your reviews because it makes me feel good when I know that you're enjoying this :)


	18. Chapter 17 - The Start of Something New

**Chapter Seventeen – The Start of Something New**

**Christine's POV**

I still stood there staring at the mirror even though it was closed and Erik was gone. The reason was that even though this mirror would look like any normal mirror to anyone else. I knew it was special, I it was a doorway to the place of my dreams and fantasies. One step through and I would enter a world that was nothing like the world I lived in. It was like the rabbit hole and the looking glass from Alice in Wonderland. Or the wardrobe from The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. Or even the cyclone from the Wizard of Oz. And I was Alice, Lucy and Dorothy from those wonderful books. I finally turned from the mirror and stared into space to collect my thoughts. Last night I had triumphed in my first ever performance on the opera house stage. Meg had her first kiss with her new found lover. The man I loved had shown me both his world and his true self. I revealed to him that I truly loved him no matter what he looked like. The night was filled with his music and our voices. Finally I slept in the same bed with him. I had to think about that last one. When I was sixteen I'd always had this small fear of being in bed with another man. Mostly because what that would lead you to. Some men would be kind and respectful, others wouldn't be and try to take away your virginity by rough force. But not Erik he was nothing like that. He was gentle as a lamb and would never try to hurt me. I was the answer to a prayer that he had been making for many years. So the last thing he would ever want was to see me hurt. I get changed out of my pyjamas and fix my hair into a ponytail. Then I take one last look at the mirror, picked up my bag and then step out of my room. As I walk my heart begins pounding with excitement as I think about the events to come. Two more weeks of the incredible show from last night and then who knows what shows will come after that.

**(Christina)  
><strong>**All my life I've been waiting  
><strong>**In my mind in a rocking chair  
><strong>**For my fancy to take me  
><strong>**And I would know the time**

**Tick and tock went my childhood  
><strong>**Father said I would know the place  
><strong>**Skin would tingle and pulse would race  
><strong>**As they do, it's here**

**I'm home  
><strong>**Where music fills the air  
><strong>**And I'm home  
><strong>**Where a thousand lovers, cry  
><strong>**Swoon and Sigh  
><strong>**And I'm home**

**Where every violin  
><strong>**Plays a treat, as sweet  
><strong>**As a honeycomb **

**Where ever music plays  
><strong>**I know, I am home **

**Here, where fables come alive  
><strong>**Year by year  
><strong>**We forget our troubled lives  
><strong>**Under lights  
><strong>**And each tear  
><strong>**Becomes a gentle tune or duet  
><strong>**Kept straight, by a metronome**

**And if I'm singing  
><strong>**Then I know I am home  
><strong>

**Where every English horn  
><strong>**Makes me feel glad I'm born  
><strong>**And every woodwind trill  
><strong>**Excites a thrill that's new  
><strong>**The giant contra bass  
><strong>**The great soprano's face  
><strong>**Combine to make a perfect world  
><strong>**Far better than what's outside**

**Dreams, I've lived within my dreams  
><strong>**Now it seems  
><strong>**I've awakened and they're real  
><strong>**Pinch and feel  
><strong>**If one day  
><strong>**I walk upon this stage from these wings  
><strong>**And play underneath this dome  
><strong>**And if I sing with all my heart  
><strong>**I'll be home **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

As Erik walked down the chambers back to his home he heard Christina singing. His eyes closed in contentment as he listened to the beautiful angel's voice. All at once he responded to the lyrics she sang. And soon they're singing together in their separate locations.

**(Erik)  
><strong>**All my life to be waiting  
><strong>**For an angel to one day sing  
><strong>**Mouth goes dry  
><strong>**And my knees go weak  
><strong>**At each word  
><strong>**Each sound**

**That voice  
><strong>**That music in the air  
><strong>**Every choice  
><strong>**Every syllable  
><strong>**Each note  
><strong>**How they float  
><strong>**And her tone  
><strong>**A miracle of silk spun to gold  
><strong>**Unfolding in polychrome  
><strong>**And when I hear it  
><strong>**How I know I am home **

**Who is this prodigy?  
><strong>**Who sings to only me  
><strong>**She is as innocent  
><strong>**And natural as a rose  
><strong>**I'd do her so much good  
><strong>**We two, I know we could  
><strong>**Combine to make a perfect world  
><strong>**Far better than what's out side **

**(Christina)  
><strong>**La La LaLa  
><strong>**La La LaLa  
><strong>**La La LaLa  
><strong>**La LAAAA!**

**(Christina and Erik)  
><strong>**Dreams  
><strong>**I've lived within my dreams  
><strong>**Now it seems I've awakened  
><strong>**And they're real  
><strong>**If they're real  
><strong>**If one day I/she walks upon this stage  
><strong>**From these wings  
><strong>**And plays underneath this dome  
><strong>**And if I/she sings with all my/her heart  
><strong>**I'll be home!**

Erik sighed in contentment and continued to head to his lair.

* * *

><p><strong>Christina's POV<strong>

Behind me I heard Meg's voice. "Chris! Hey Chris wait up!" I turn to see her running towards me in her dressing gown. "What is it Meg?" I asked. She stared round us as if she was worried that someone was listening, she took my hand in hers and spoke in small whisper. "Can you come back to the dorm for a moment?" I was in no hurry to get home anyway so I said "Yes, of course" Meg smiled and led me back to the girl's dormitory. Inside everyone was still in their pyjamas and nighties and sat upon their beds. Some were clutching their pillows close to them as if they were scared. Meg led me to her bed and we sat down together. "What's up with you guys? You all look as if you've seen a ghost." I said staring round at all their apprehensive expressions. "A ghost you say, a ghost maybe." said Amy who was clutching a soft toy bunny in her hands. "Well we didn't see it." said Isabelle "We heard it" said Collette. Garnet jumped to her feet "No, not it. _**Them**" _I blinked "What? I don't understand" I said trying to make sense of their words.

Meg placed a kind hand on my shoulder "Last night Chris, when we all came up here to bed. Joseph Bouche came in here as usual to tell us scary stories. Just as he was beginning to tell us a tale about a werewolf that lived in a shack that's when we heard it. I thought I was imagining things, but then I saw that everyone else even Joseph could hear it." I bought my knees up on to the bed "What was it Meg?" I asked. "It was a voice that was singing in the walls. At first we thought it was the ghost, but we then realized this wasn't so. Because the ghost has always been said to have a man's voice, the voice we heard belonged to a girl or maybe a women. Then a male voice joined her in song and we knew that the male voice was the Opera Ghost's. The strangest thing was that the female voice sounded exactly like yours." My eyes went wide on hearing this. So they could hear me and Erik singing when he was taking me down to his lair. I had thought that our voices were unheard to everyone up here, seems I was wrong. "I know, it freaked us out too" said Natalii who was sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped round her skinny knees. "It was then that Joseph said "The ghost has finally found his long lost love as last after all these years. You all know who that is don't you? ChristineDaaé" It had to be Christine because who else would sing with the ghost but her. We were then no longer scared, we were enchanted by their entwined voices as they sang." A smile came back to Meg's face as she said this.

I stared into space still wide eyed. "Are you alright Chris?" Maria asked. I knew I had to say something that wouldn't make them suspicious. Being a good actress I thought up an answer that would work "I can't believe it, my Great-Great Grandmother's voice was inside the walls last night." I said. "Did you not hear them yourself last night" Cherie asked I shook my head and quickly thought up a good explanation. "I fell asleep straight away last night because I was so exhausted, you know from the performance and the celebrations afterwards. God! I wish I could have heard them." And I let out a despairing sigh. Meg squeezed my hand. "I wish you could have too. It was so beautiful and the strangest thing was that her voice sounded exactly like yours, Chris." Still acting, I turned to face her in amazement. Another idea came into my head. "Maybe the reason they sang was because the ghost admired my voice, and it had awakened their spirits." Meg's eyes widened "I think you might be right, Chris" and all the other girls nodded in agreement.

I got to my feet slinging my bag back onto my shoulder. "Well I need to head off for a bit, I'll see you guys later." Meg got up too "There's something else I need to tell you Christina. Just before Joseph arrived last night, Rupert came in here asking if any of us knew where you were because you weren't in your room." I decided to tell the truth, since I already said that I slept here the night. "I know, I saw him knocking after I left the bathroom. I stayed hidden round a corner until he left." I said. "Don't you like him then?" Renee asked curiously fiddling with one of her plaits. I shook my head quickly "Hell no! He's so bloody annoying I wish he would stay away from me. And stop calling me silly pet names" A sudden spark of worry flashed in my head. "What did you tell him?" I asked apprehensively. "We said that you might have gone home with your parents. Of course we did not know for sure if you had or not. And I already knew that you didn't like him that much so I said that you'd gone home. But then he asked if we knew where you lived, and that to me was going too far. So I said to him that you had not told us. He then left and I must say he looked quite annoyed." I giggled "Thank god he didn't come bursting into my room while I was still asleep." I said relieved. "Where are you going then?" Zara asked. I turned to face her and said "Just going home to see my parents I'll be back later on." "You have a good day" Said Delphine blowing me a kiss. "You all too. If you hear the ghost again let me know when I get back" I said "We defiantly will" said Jammes "See you later" said Meg hugging me. "See ya" I said and leave the room.

Soon I was out in the sunshine, crossing the road and walking through the drive. I opened the front door and stepped inside. "Hello!?" I called. Mum's voice came from the direction kitchen. "In here sweetheart." I enter the kitchen and find mum washing things up in the sink. I put my bag on the table, stepped over and the two of us kissed each other on the cheek. "Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Mum asked. I smiled wide "Yes mum, it was such a wonderful night." She nodded and continued to wash a pan in the sink. "It certainly was dear, what a triumph you had. I'm really proud of you my superstar." I took a plate from the draining board and began to dry it off with a tea towel. Mum shook her head "You don't need to help me dear, I can manage fine on my own. Have you had your breakfast yet?" My stomach growled in response before I could answer. Mum laughed "Get yourself something to eat poppet." I sigh quietly and put the plate back on the draining board. I sit down at the table and pour myself a bowl of cereal.

After I finished my breakfast I handed mum the bowl "Shame we couldn't bring our dishwasher from England."I said watching mum as she scrubbed the bowl. She turned and smiled. "As a matter of fact, your Dad has just gone to pick up the new one that he bought two days ago." I blinked "Oh at least that will save you some time" I said in relief. "Guess it will." She said kissing my fore head. I watch her washing and wonder what she would think if I told her everything that happened last night. Eventually I get to my feet "If you need me Mum I will be up in my room" I said slinging my bag back onto my shoulder. "Alright sweetheart, see you later." I left the kitchen and went up to my room closing the door behind me. I went to sit on my small sofa and fished my diary out of my bag and a pen. On the next clean page I wrote.

* * *

><p><em>17th September 2010<em>

_Dear Diary_

_Last night was the greatest night of my life. I triumphed in the performance and so did Meg, I can't possibly describe to you how it felt. One of the most amusing parts of the evening was seeing Rosetta's reaction when I received a louder applause that she did. And what's more, the president attended the performance and none of us were expecting it. Monsieur Pascal said that I was the president's favourite of the night. I could not believe it. Pascal then told us that the president has requested that we extend the show for another TWO WEEKS! Then we all celebrated our spectacular success in singing and dancing. Meg got more than she expected tonight. Not just a loud applause for her flute playing and her singing. Leon from the boy dancers group confessed his love for her and they both shared their true love kiss._

_When I got back to my room I found **him **waiting for me. He was probably the happiest man in the theatre last night. I hugged him for the first time and I could not believe it when he told me that he had never been hugged before by anyone. Then he took me through the mirror down these many tunnels which must have led right underneath the Opera house. It was truly magical and everything was beyond words. His underground palace was right across this lake which we crossed on a small boat. And the lair itself was so beautiful._

_He revealed to me that his real name was "Erik" the perfect name for my dark prince. I then begged to know what the secret was that lay beneath the mask he wore. He refused to begin with but I revealed that he was my one true love and that I wanted to see all of his face. When he removed the mask it was then that I understood. I'm not going to put it into words but all I will say is that Erik needs me and me him. It was that moment that I finally kissed him. I felt like I was flying up to the stars with him in his embrace. For the rest of that wonderful night my spirit soared to his beautiful music._

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Song in this Chapter was<span>**

Home – **Phantom**

**Author's notes  
><strong>Sorry for the long gap guys, so much has been going on lately. But I have not forgotten this. So keep leaving your reviews.


	19. Chapter 18 - The Genius Masterpiece

**Chapter Eighteen – The Genius Masterpiece**

**Christina's POV**

As the afternoon started I went down to help mum trim the dead leaves on the rose trellis at the front of the house. Just as I was picking up the bag of dead leaves mum asked "How would you feel about going to do some shopping with me tomorrow morning?" I smiled "Yes Mum I would love that very much. I'll sleep here tonight so we can leave straight away in the morning. And don't forget that I have some classes tomorrow after lunch and the show in the evening tomorrow." Mum wrapped her arm round my shoulder "I won't forget dear." And kissed my forehead.  
>When Dad got home I helped him to put the new dishwasher in the kitchen and then helped Mum cook dinner. While we were sat eating, Dad told us that the financial job he had applied for had been accepted and that he would be going for his introduction tomorrow. "Daddy I'm really proud of you, I hope it goes well." I said. Dad leaned over to give me a kiss on my cheek. I can't describe how happy Mum was, there were no words.<br>When we finished our dinner I helped load the dishes into the new dishwasher. Then I stepped over to the kitchen door "I need to head off for an hour or two, because I said I would drop back to the opera house tonight. I won't be too late so don't wait up for me, I'm going to take the spare key with me so I can get in later." I said "Don't worry, we won't" said Dad. "Night!" I said as I walked out of the kitchen. I grabbed my coat that was draped over the stairs and the spare key off a small hook on the wall. There was quite a lot of cars passing by when I made it to the pavement but I was able to cross and head into the Opera House.

The first place I headed for was the girls dorm, all the girls were there doing various things. Meg, as usual was the first to see me. "Hi Christina! Did you have a good day with your parents?" she asked. I nodded and came to sit next to her on my bed. "Yeah it was great. My dad said he got his new financial job. And Mum and I were clearing the place up a bit." All the girls were sat round us now just as they had been this morning. "So does your mother have a job?" Maria asked. I gave my head a gentle shake. "Not at the moment. Back in England she worked in a beauty salon. But she's not sure if she wants to look for a similar job, or search for something new. But I'm sure something will come up." I said. A short silence follows then Jammes asked "Are you staying here for the night?" I shook my head. "No, I sleeping at home because I getting up early to do some shopping with my mum in the morning." Meg smiled "That's nice Chris but don't forget that we have a ballet tutorial at eleven with my mother." I nodded and got to my feet "I won't forget Meg, don't worry. I'm just going to grab my Pyjamas from my room then head off home."

Just as I'm about to head off Garnet stopped me "Wait Chris! Before you go there's something we need to tell you." I turn back round to face them "What is it, did you hear the ghosts again?" I ask randomly. But Garnet shakes her head. "I wish we did" "What we have to tell you is better than that." Says Delphine. "What is it?" I ask again. Cherie gets to her feet. "I was passing the manager's office earlier on and I heard Rupert's voice inside there. I peeped through the key hole and saw that his parents Count Jérome and Countess Clemency were there too, and they were talking to Monsieur Pascal." My heart starts pounding with excitement, maybe Rupert was I trouble. Or maybe not. "What were they talking about?" I ask. Cherie's smile widens "His father is going away on important business to Versailles, it's also going to be his parents wedding anniversary. And they want Rupert to be there with them. For both business and the celebration. Rupert objected strongly because he said there was something more important he had to do. His parents thought it was the show but he said it was something else, something he wouldn't tell. Anyway he lost the fight and he's now gone for four weeks." My own mouth stretches wide into a smile. Four weeks was the same time of a whole month, so I would now have one whole month with that nosy idiot out of my way. "That's great! Thanks for telling me." I said "You're welcome" eleven voiced chanted. "Well see you tomorrow" I say, and leave the room. As I was walking my happiness was building up so much that I start to sing.

**(Christina)  
><strong>**The hills are alive with the sound of music  
><strong>**With songs they have sung for a thousand years  
><strong>**The hills fill my heart with the sound of music  
><strong>**My heart wants to sing every song it hears**

**My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds  
><strong>**That rise from the lake to the trees  
><strong>**My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies  
><strong>**From a church on a breeze  
><strong>**To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over  
><strong>**Stones on its way  
><strong>**To sing through the night  
><strong>**Like a lark who is learning to pray**

**I go to the hills when my heart is lonely  
><strong>**I know I will hear what I've heard before  
><strong>**My heart will be blessed with the sound of music  
><strong>**And I'll sing once more**

Now it was time to go to the one who I left my heart with this morning. Erik, my Erik. When I reach my room I check the coast is clear, walk in and shut both doors behind me. I flip the light on and face the empty room. "Erik? Erik are you there" There's no answer. But of course there's no answer, he could not possibly hear me all the way down there in his lair. I step over to the mirror and stare hard at it. How does Erik make it open? It can't be real magic. But then I remember when he told me of the nail he pressed in the room down the tunnel. There's probably something I have to press. But I can't see a hint of anything to press the black nail was obvious enough but this is not. All around the golden mirror frame are endless flower patterns, it would take me all night to find the right one. I let out a sigh. If only Erik knew how to use a mobile phone, then I could easily tell him I was here to see him. I turn and walk back to the door, just as I'm about to touch the handle I hear his voice "No Christina, wait!" I spin round in surprise. The mirror slides aside and there his is. I walk quickly to him and he takes me in his arms. "Oh Erik, thank god. I was worried that you didn't know I was here." He chuckles. "You said you were going to be back tonight, so I've been standing by waiting." I smile to myself then turn to the mirror. "How do you make the mirror slide open?" I asked. Erik steps back over to the mirror and points a long finger at one of the gold flowers on the left frame. "Look closely at this flower, do you see the small dark spot on that petal?" I looked and sure enough, there's a small black dot on one of the petals. "Yes". "Well just press the middle of the flower and the door will open. And from in here." He said pointing to the stone tunnel floor. "I just step on this stone." I stared at both the flower and the stone and smiled. "Very clever" I said.

We were now walking down the stone tunnel arm-in-arm in complete darkness. "Are you staying here tonight?" he asked his voice echoing in the darkness. Clutching his arm I replied "No, I'm going to the shop with Mum in the morning. So I'm going to spend the night at home." "Ok, I'll bring you back up again later. Just make sure you don't fall asleep again." I giggled "You won't have worry about that Erik. I had a coke with my dinner so I'll stay awake." Erik stopped in his unseen tracks "What's a coke?" he asked sounding confused. I was surprised when he asked this and almost burst out laughing but I stopped myself. "Coke is a sweet, fizzy drink, Erik. And it also has caffeine in it." I said. "Oh I right." He replied, then he was silent for a few seconds. "You see I don't quite understand most of the things these days, because a lot has changed since my time." I patted his shoulder "Well if you don't know what something is, just ask me about it." He squeezed my hand "I certainly will" He said and we continued on our way.

But pretty soon he stopped again. "Why are we stopping Erik?" I asked. "I think I'll take you the other way down." He said and we immediately turned off to the left. "There's another way down?" I asked surprised. "Of course there is. It's a bit quicker. And Cesar is still in the stable so it would be quite a walk, remember this morning?" I did indeed. Thirty seconds later Erik let go of my arm. I heard a click and then a creak like a door opening. "Stay there" he instructed. The sound of his foot falls seemed to be descending and fading. And suddenly I knew what was going on, Erik had opened a trap door and was now heading down. As I waited I heard a clattering sound and the scrape of a match being struck. An orange light lit up the tunnel down below and Erik looked up at me holding a bright lantern in his left hand. "Now we shall see things easier." He held up his right hand and I descended down the ladder which lay against the opening by my feet. When I was down beside him he handed me the lantern and went back up the ladder. He seemed to be pressing some unseen switch which made the trap door closed down above us.

Erik took the lantern back in his left hand and held it high in the air. We were striding across a walkway which was slanted downwards and seemed to go on for ages. Just like it had been for all of this journey everything was darkness. But the air that blew in my face had a sort of cold dampness in it, we must be near the lake. I was right. When we came to the end of the walkway we headed through an archway into a chamber with two exits, one on the left and one on the right. Erik led me through the one on the left and we came out to the edge of the lake where the boat was chained to the wall. "Wow! That was quick Erik" I exclaimed. "I said so" he replied putting down the lantern.

We both climbed into the boat. I settled myself comfortably in the cushions and Erik stood right behind me and pushed us on our way with the black staff. Just after we passed the gargoyle faces and turned round a corner I saw that the lake was bigger and wider than I remembered. Maybe I had was so spellbound by that song that we had both sang, that I hadn't paid attention to the surroundings. And this morning I remember that even though I had been staring straight ahead my mind had been somewhere else. It was so beautiful even though it was mostly in darkness. It must have been about eighty feet wide and probably not so deep because Erik could feel the bottom with that long black staff. As I watched the gentle rippling of the silent waters I began to sing a gentle song.

**(Christina)  
><strong>**What I love most about rivers is  
><strong>**You can't step in the same river twice  
><strong>**The water's always changing, always flowing  
><strong>**But people, I guess, can't live like that  
><strong>**We all must pay a price  
><strong>**To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing  
><strong>**What's around the riverbend  
><strong>**Waiting just around the riverbend**

**I look once more  
><strong>**Just around the riverbend  
><strong>**Beyond the shore  
><strong>**Where the gulls fly free  
><strong>**Don't know what for  
><strong>**What I dream the day might send  
><strong>**Just around the riverbend  
><strong>**For me**

Just as we were halfway across the vast lake felt something drip on my head and I ducked in surprise. "Oh, don't worry about that" Erik assured me "The cave roof often leaks water but not everywhere." Holding my hand over my head I turn to look up at him. I saw that he was offering me the side of his long black cloak. "If it's bothering you that much you can shelter under this." He offered kindly and I smiled. "Thank you" I said taking hold of it and holding it over me like a tent. "Any time, Mademoiselle" he replied.  
>Under the folds of the cloak I watched as we approached the portcullis which opened for us. We slowly floated through the opening, past the lit candles standing up from the water and up to the shore. Erik helped me out of the boat and I stepped onto the shore. "It's lovely to be back here again Erik." I said staring round in ecstasy. "It's lovely to hear you say that." He said. "Wait right there I have a gift for you." He ran up to the organ and seemed to be doing something, but I couldn't see because he had his back to me. He then came running back down with his hand behind his back. "I was meant to give this to you yesterday after the show, but your triumph was so huge that it slipped from my mind. He bought his hand round and was holding a red rose with a black satin ribbon tied round it, just like the one I held this morning. A wave of love flowed through me as I took the rose in my hand. I slipped the smooth satin between my thumb and index finger, but carefully so I didn't pull the ribbon out of its beautiful bow. I lifted it to my nose and inhaled the scent which was so divine. "Oh, Erik. Thank you." I said quietly. Closing my eyes I wrapped my arms round his neck and held him in a hug. "You're welcome, Mon ange." He said hugging me back.<p>

"Christina, there's something I now want to show you." He whispered in my ear. "What's that?" I asked, taking my arms from round his neck. He offered me his arm like a gentle man. "Come with me and I will show you." I slipped my arm into his and he led me up the stone steps to the bed chamber. We now stood before the beautiful peacock bed in which we had both slept in last night. Erik let go of my arm and held both of his hands out gesturing to our surroundings. In the time I knew Christine, this place was where I had always lived. But many years ago, exactly one year after her death I discovered this." He pointed to the stone wall to the right of the bed, a portion of the wall was covered with a long gold materiel like a curtain. "One day I was sitting alone in here and I was thinking of Christine and how much I missed her. I was so upset that I threw a big book at this wall and part of the wall collapsed. At first I thought there was going to be a cave-in, but luckily there wasn't. Instead there was nothing but an opening like a doorway. So I took a candle and looked inside, I was amazed by what I had discovered. It was another cave, but this one was bigger and the ceiling was so high you could have built a whole house in there. Now for some time I wondered what I would put in that cave. Until one day I had a great idea, remember what I said about the house?" he asked. After I nodded in reply to his question I suddenly understood the meaning behind the words. "You built a house" I said and Erik walked over to the gold materiel and took it down. In its place was a hollow opening which was big enough for a six foot man to walk through.

Erik took my hand in his and led me through the opening. The cave which we entered was huge, dark and cold. But my attention was caught by what now stood before me. There standing tall was a beautiful two story house. Despite being so beautiful, there was a feeling that it seemed out of place. It was like seeing an African mud hut in the streets of London. A house this beautiful all the way down here in the catacombs of the Opera house, just didn't seem real. It was then that I remembered how cold it was, a shiver ran down my spine and made me tremble. "Are you cold?" Erik asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "Yes" I said truthfully. He put his arm round my shoulders also wrapping his cloak round me in the process. "For three whole years, this house was my project. I devoted all my time to completing it." "How did you obtain all the things you needed to build and decorate it?" I asked curiously. Erik shook his head "I don't wish to speak about how I did. Because it took a long time, trust me, a **_long_** time. And a lot of effort." I nodded and looked up at him "If you don't want to say then I won't ask anymore." He smiled down at me "Would you like a tour Mademoiselle?" he asked. "I would be delighted Erik." I said. When we reached the front door he said. "After I'd finished building this I felt it was one of my biggest accomplishments. All my life, the only accomplishments I had ever achieved was my composed music and Christine's lessons." I stroked my fingers down the smooth black paint of the front door. "I do agree with you Erik. Most Great accomplishments are things which people create, and this looks like one of the greatest masterpieces for one man to complete all by himself."

Erik opened the front door and led me inside. It was all just as beautiful as the outside. The ground floor had a gorgeous sitting room, a grand dining room with a mahogany dining table, a fancy kitchen and a small bathroom. On the second floor up Erik showed me his room. The bed was a big mahogany four poster with a black duvet cover. The huge wardrobe, chest of draws and desk were also mahogany including the polished wood in the red velvet sofa. And through a door in the corner was an ensuite bathroom. My eyes were now fixed on an organ which wasn't as big as the one back in the cave but just as magnificent. Written scores were scattered all over the floor and another dozen were piled on the organ, including feather quills in ink bottles. "The caves back outside is where I mainly do my composing because when I play, the music echoes throughout the caves and I feel the power it creates. But if it ever gets too cold out there I come here to do it." I stepped over to the organ and recognized the title of the score which now stood there. **"Don Juan Triumphant"** written in swirly black ink. "That is a copy of the original that I had written all those years ago." Erik said from behind me. "Do you always compose operas?" I asked looking at the notes. "Nearly everything I compose are operas Christina. But that is one of my greatest because it is the only one which Christine and I sang together." Erik was then silent, obviously caught up in some memory of that other time.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Songs in this Chapter were<strong>

The Sound of Music - **The Sound Of Music  
><strong>  
>Just Around the Riverbend - <strong>Pocahontas<strong>

**Author's Notes  
><strong>Hi guys! Sorry for another big gap, but I've been busy completing my other fanfiction story "Destler and Day" which is based on the 1989 Phantom of the Opera film, starring Robert Englund as the Phantom. I didn't want to be writing two stories at the same time, I hope you understand.

Anyway I didn't forget this and I'm still busy writing the next chapter at the moment so keep watch for it. Don't forget to leave your reviews! :)  
>I'm really excited because I going to be dressed as Christine Daaé this weekend for my Drama Club's 75th Anniversary Celebration. I hope that someone will be dressed as the Phantom! :D<p> 


	20. Chapter 19 - The Ancestor's End

**Chapter**** Nineteen – The Ancestor's End**

**Christina's POV**

I waited until Erik caught my eye again. "Come, there's one last room." I follow him along the landing and he opened the only other door. This was another bedroom which had a matching mahogany four poster bed, except the duvet cover was midnight blue not black and the hanging curtains were indigo. It also had the same mahogany wardrobe, chest of draws. Instead of a desk there was a dressing table and a door leading to an ensuite bathroom. Even though most of the furniture matched, this room looked more like it belonged to a women. The only strange thing which I saw was this white sheet that was draped over something tall and seemed to be in a triangular arch. "Well" said Erik "Now that I've show you round, let's go to the sitting room. I've got a nice roaring fire made up in there." He began to lead me away but I stayed rooted to the spot, still staring at the white sheet. "Wait Erik! What's under that sheet?" He quickly replied "It's nothing interesting, come now my dear." I suddenly remembered that they were same type of words that he'd used when I asked about the red curtains down in the cave earlier this morning. It was all clear now, Erik was hiding something for me. He tried again to lead me away but I still held my ground and this caught his attention at last. I then spoke in a gentle voice so he would know he could trust me. "Erik, you don't have to hide anything from me. I promise I won't be upset, scared or angry no matter what it is. Please show me what's under there." He sighed and said "It's not really something I want you to see. You must know that there are some things that people don't want to show, even to the ones they trust the most." He was right but I was more than just someone he could trust. I was the **_only_** person he could trust in his life right now. I let go of his hand and took a step back.  
>"Erik my love, you didn't want to show me your face. But when you did show me, I didn't and still don't mind what you face looks like. So this can't be as bad as that." I turned and walked over to the triangular arch. "No Christina! No!" He shouted, but too late. I had pulled away the sheet before he had even had a chance to touch me. My eyes widened at what I saw. The triangular arch was a huge mirror with a silver mirror frame. But it looked like someone had jumped through it because there was a huge hole with sharp shards of glass still sticking out from the frame. The reason I was staring with wide eyes was because standing behind the broken mirror, and in full view through the huge broken hole in the glass was <strong><em>me<em>**. I was staring at myself, but it wasn't a reflection. I was looking at a waxwork dummy which had my face and was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress and veil in her hair. Even though the mirror was broken, it was as if I was looking at my own face in a mirror. "Christina…please don't be….I…I" Erik stammered, not knowing what to say. I turned my enthralled gaze to him. "Erik this is so….incredible and genius. How did you make this?" He stared at me in amazement then took my hand in his again. "If you come down to the sitting room with me I shall explain everything to you." I nodded "Alright" And we left the room hand in hand.

Erik took me into the sitting room which had a warm fire all lit inside the fireplace. I took a seat next to him on the snowy-white sofa. Erik's expression was ashamed, it was the same look a guilty child would wear when caught breaking a school rule. Seeing this look on his face now made **_me_** feel guilty because it was pain for me to see him sad. "Erik. I guess I should say, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop like that." He now looked at me and shook his head. "Don't apologize Christina. I suppose you would have found out, even without asking me to show you. Then again all you women are curious." He was right. If he had still refused to show me, I would have sneaked back to that room and peeped behind the sheet. "Christine was the same. But she was mostly curious as to what lay behind my mask. On the morning after she stayed here she removed it from my face. At first I was angry, thinking that was all she wanted to know about me. And that the love I had confessed to her meant nothing at all. But when I saw her fear in her eyes, I said that I may have looked like a beast but I dreamed of beauty. It was then that she felt pity for me and handed me back the mask." He looked away from me again and stared at the floor.

I shifted closer to him and decided to get to the main point as to why he bought me here. "What is it about the waxwork mannequin then?" I asked. He was still staring at the floor as he spoke. "When my love for Christine increased, all I could dream about was her being my wife. But though I knew it was early days I wanted a picture of what dreamed she would be. So I got the brunette curly haired mannequin dummy, and I sculpted the face into a perfect replica of her own." I smiled "Did you copy from a drawing of her?" I asked but he shook his head "From memory Christina. Because to see Christine was to carry her image in my mind and soul forever. The dress was at first something I found in a pile of stuff the opera was going to give away. I bought it down here along with a few other bits of materiel and with a needle and thread I made what I dreamed would be the wedding dress she wore when she married me. The one you've just seen is actually a copy, the original is down behind those red curtains you asked me about this morning. I made a copy so that I can have a piece of her both here and there. And it's almost as if she is still here with me." Erik's eyes looked back at me.  
>"It's better that having a photo I guess, because you can stroke her hair her cheek and imagine it as her." I said smiling kindly at him, Erik nodded but didn't smile back at me "The dress is also I big reminder of a very sad memory. On the night we sang in Don Juan Triumphant, when Christine exposed me. You can easily guess that she removed my mask which revealed my hideousness to the whole audience. When I bought her back down here I forced her to put on the dress. I wanted to see her as mine and for her to see that the dress would show how much I loved her. But as you already know, she left me with just the engagement ring." I remembered when Erik had told me about this after we'd had our first lesson together. Christine had kissed him, revealing she really did love him.<p>

I could now see that tears were starting to build up within his eyes. I wrapped a comforting arm round his shoulder, he flinched then relaxed against my touch. "So how did you get the dress back? Because you said that you have the original behind those curtains." He turned his head round to meet my eyes. "She returned it to me. If you can remember me telling you that even though she had left me, I still paid her a visit every few months or so whenever the Vicomte wasn't around. When I first visited her it was the night before her wedding, we didn't exchange a word when we saw each other. We just held hands looking into each other's eyes. Then she went and bought the dress to me and said "At least you'll always know that I actually wore it." I had no response to say to this so all I did was caress her cheek. And just before I left she said from behind me "Even though I will be married tomorrow Angel, it will **_never _**change the love I will always have for you." I almost turned back round to her, but I didn't and just left."  
>Erik's head dropped down and I rubbed his shoulder. "I didn't visit her till many months later and that was when she told me that she was pregnant. I was happy for her but the depression I had fallen into couldn't be cured. The weeks passed, then the months, and the years. At dark nights I would sneak up to their mansion and watch as they raised their son Gustave whom Christine had named after her own father. And to pay those special visits to her face to face. I could have just left her alone, but I couldn't because it was like she was the air I breathed. Without air you can't live and without Christine I couldn't live. But each time I visited her she would always speak of the love she still had for me. And each time I felt as if she was trying to tell me that there was still a chance for the two of us despite the previous events. But each time I would just leave and throw away the very thought like the coward that I had made myself." I take hold of his hand "Erik, don't call yourself names because it won't help or change anything. You were upset and any man would feel it if the women he loved was married to another man. That doesn't make you a coward" Erik squeezed my hand, and gave me a small smile and continued on.<p>

"So as the long years passed and we all aged and grew old" I stared at him in stunned amazement at his words **_"Aged and grew old?"_** He saw my stunned expression and said. "Listen for a bit longer then you will understand." I relaxed and listened. "The long years led us to our elderly ages. When Christine was sixty-three she fell very ill and had to be taken to the hospital. I had half expected something like this to happen. Because the illness her father had died of was capable of being passed onto her. The Vicomte and Gustave stayed close to her and never left her side while she laid in her bed. While I was hidden outside below the window, I overheard a nurse telling the Vicomte that she was not going to survive for much longer. I almost died myself when I heard this. So I decided to commit suicide so I could join her and no longer feel the pain of the loss. In some way I felt happy that it was going to end. But I wanted to see her and hear her voice one last time before she left this world. Then I could die over her just like Romeo and Juliet. I knew Raoul wouldn't do it because he couldn't abandon his own son."

"I waited until one cold night where Gustave was at home and Raoul was sleeping deeply from the sleepless nights he had spent sitting at her side. I snuck into the hospital and made my way to her room. A small bottle of poison lay in my pocket for when I needed it. When I entered and saw her, she was sleeping peacefully and the candlelight made her face glow. Even with an aged face and grey curled hair she was still so beautiful. I sat carefully on the edge of her bed and to my surprise she opened her eyes. She smiled at me and took my old hand in her own and said quietly so as not to wake her husband who was sleeping next door. "Angel of Music, you came." And I responded just as quietly. "I never left you Christine. And you needn't fear because when the time comes for you to go, I will be following you straight after." I thought she would be happy that we would finally be together, but her eyes widened and she griped my hand with both of hers and said. "Angel, don't kill yourself please don't." I couldn't believe my own ears. "But Christine now we can finally be together maybe in the next life if there is any. Raoul is going to be alive for much longer you and I both know that, his father and mother died in their late nineties." But she didn't relax her grip on my hand. "No Angel, you must live. Everyone has a purpose in life. Raoul needs to live to look after the family and you have purpose somewhere Angel. I don't know myself but you will find it." Despite her weak body she sat up and came up close to me "Promise me that you will live Angel and that you won't try to kill yourself. If you love me you'll do this for me." There was nothing she could ask that I could refuse so I nodded. "Alright Christine you have my word." She removed my mask and gently caressed my cheek. Then she almost sang "**_Remember, love never dies_**" my heart warmed and she finally sang "**_Kiss me one last time_**." I could not refuse this last chance she now offered. The only other time we kissed was down in my lair and now it felt like it had been yesterday."  
>Erik swallowed and took a few deep breaths before continuing. "I laid her gently back down on the pillows, she closed her eyes but kept hold of my hand. I leaned in close and quietly sang in her ear "<strong><em>Christine, I love you.<em>**" She smiled and we stayed side by side for about six minutes holding hands. I was almost asleep when I felt her grip on my hand loosen, I looked up at her and that is when I heard her let out her last breath…." Erik's eyes closed and looked like he on the brink of tears. I pulled him close and cradled the unmasked side of his face against my shoulder. Even though I had never experienced the pain of losing a loved one so dear to you, Erik's words gave me a true idea. Christine had been family to me, but because I never knew her of course, I couldn't feel the same sadness and Erik felt.

"Have you had enough? Or is there more you wish to tell me Erik" I said. He sat back up "Yes, I want you to know everything." He looked down at my right hand and gently took hold of it. "So just before I left the room I embraced her body, kissed her cheek, whispered goodbye and slipped into the dark beneath the moonless sky. When I was back outside I heard panicked cries from behind her window. I saw that the Vicomte was now holding her and weeping loudly for her. My own tears fell and they almost froze against my face in the cold night air. Even though it had been the saddest night of my whole life there was only one positive. Christine had spoken her final words of love to **_me_** and not to him whom I had always hated. The last time I ever saw him was the very next day at her funeral. They had buried her below her father's tomb which was where she would have wanted to be. I stayed unseen as the ceremony took place. I watched them lower her coffin down into the grave and drop rose petals down to her. My own tears fell as theirs did. When they had all left I stepped over to the now covered grave and knelt down by it. I remembered that I had never told Christine my real name. And I'd had so many chances to tell her. I thought I was alone but Raoul was standing behind me, he wasn't at all like he was when we were last face to face. He had put weight on and his face was aged. He showed no threat and no hate just looked at me, then he said. "I was expecting you would be here. Well why wouldn't you be? You've been spying on us since then. I may not have seen it but I could always tell just by looking at Christine. She would not be herself often, like something was missing from her life. Then one morning she would wake up and she would be the same happy Christine that I had always known. I knew that it always had something to do with you." I was surprised and didn't know what to say. "But now she's gone I now know that I will see no more of you." I had to reply to this. "She was all I ever wanted, it was something that all your money couldn't buy." He came up close to me and finally said "Well since we both have but a few years left to live. I guess this is farewell, Opera Ghost." I rose and said "Farewell Vicomte De Chagny" and we both walked off in opposite directions."

My ancestor's end. A story which I never thought I'd hear. Erik rose to his feet and stood by the fireplace. "It was the next morning that I woke up and found that I was young and strong again. Even to this day it has been a mystery to me how it actually happened. The only thing I can guess is that Christine's last words to me had more meaning than I'd expected. But I just don't know. I have stayed young and never aged." Suddenly I had an idea and jumped to my feet. "Maybe they did Erik!" I said stepping to his side "Maybe you were kept alive because of me. Destiny somehow knew that I was going to come along. A girl that resembled Christine, could sing like her and also love you for who you are." He looked down at me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Everything that Christine should have been. Yet I had so many chances to go back to her and ask for a second chance. But you, your love for me, it has changed everything."

**(Erik)  
><strong>**Love, Love changes everything  
><strong>**Hands and faces, Earth and sky  
><strong>**Love, Love changes everything  
><strong>**How you live and how you die  
><strong>

**Love, Can make the summer fly  
><strong>**Or a night, seem like a lifetime**

**Yes, Love  
><strong>**Love changes everything  
><strong>**Now I tremble, at your name  
><strong>**Nothing in the world will ever  
><strong>**Be the same**

**Love, Love changes everything  
><strong>**Days are longer, words mean more  
><strong>**Love, Love changes everything  
><strong>**Pain is deeper than before**

**Love  
><strong>**Will turn your world around  
><strong>**And that world will last for ever**

**Yes, Love  
><strong>**Love changes everything  
><strong>**Brings you glory, brings you shame.  
><strong>**Nothing in the world will ever  
><strong>**Be the same**

**Why did I not go back to her?**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Erik, it's all in the past**

**(Erik)  
><strong>**Off into the world we go  
><strong>**Planning futures, shaping years  
><strong>**Love, Bursts in, and suddenly  
><strong>**All our wisdom, disappears**

**Love, makes fools of everyone  
><strong>**All the rules, we make are broken**

**Yes, Love,  
><strong>**Love changes everyone  
><strong>**Live or perish, in its flame  
><strong>**Love will never, never let you  
><strong>**Be the same**

"Erik, you will always have me and I will never abandon you." His warm smile returned and I took him in my arms. His arms enfolded round me, hugging me close.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Song in this Chapter was<strong>

Love Changes Eveything – **Aspects of Love**

**Author's Notes**

Hi Guys! Such a GREAT party it was. No one was dressed as the Phantom but I had an AMAZING time. I going to watch Phantom of the Opera in London this week so I'm VERY Excited. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will start writing the next one when I get back from London.

Leave me your reviews and tell me what you think :)


	21. Chapter 20 - Two Different Pasts

**Chapter Twenty – Two Different Pasts**

**Christina's POV**

I was warm in Erik's arms and I never wanted to let go. I could imagine what it must have felt like for him to hold me. "Erik?" I asked leaning back to look into his eyes. "Hmm?" he replied. "You have told me about your past with Christine after she arrived at the Opera House. But I want to know how your life started out. I mean, were you born in the Opera House?" Erik's warm smile slowly faded, his eyes slowly turned from mine but he didn't take his arms off me. I waited for his answer. Soon he gave his head a small shake. "It's not a pleasant story Christina." He said in a strangled voice. I lifted my hand to his unmasked cheek. "Tell me anyway, I wish to know" His eyes met mine again and for a few seconds we held each other's gaze. Eventually Erik slipped his hand round my back and we went back to the sofa. We sat down and Erik gripped my hand in his. "Very well. I will tell you Christina. But this is not going to be a nice story." I nodded and crossed my legs.

"I wasn't born here in the opera house. I don't even know which country, town or village I was born in. I never knew my father only my mother. Most mothers are overflowed with happiness when they give birth to their young. But I know my mother was not. She was stone hearted and never gave me any real love. All she did was put ragged clothing on my back and throw me scraps of food like I was an animal. Human love was something I dreamed of knowing, but I knew I would never get it from my mother. Reason being was all because of the cursed face which I was born with. I didn't know about it at the time. The day I first saw was when I was still a small child. I was walking around outside then I came to a pond and peered over it. I drew back in fear screaming because I thought I had seen a water-monster. When my mother came running I screamed for help and told her there was a water-monster in the pond. But after my mother looked herself she said there was nothing there and that I was being a fool. I walked back over and peered over the pond again but the scary monster face was staring at me again. I backed away again and that's when my mother said "That's not a water-monster, that's **_you._**" She showed me no comfort just walked away.

I had seen how other parents treated their children with love by kissing and embracing. I did love my mother and I tried to show it but whenever I tried to embrace or kiss her she would scream and run to grab the belt." I gasped in shock. Erik's mother had beaten him as a child with a belt. Just because he'd tried to show that he loved her. No wonder he had been nervous about me touching him before. Erik patted my hand "That's not all Christina, the worst is to come. Are you sure you want to hear it?" I thought about it and finally gave a single nod."A week after I had seen my face my mother's disgust against me grew worse and she began to feed me less. And I began to starve. I didn't understand then but I now know that she had been considering killing me. But I guess she thought she would become the devil's wife just by doing it. It was then that a travelling gypsy fair was passing, a fair of conjurors and human oddities. My mother sold me to them and they gave my mother a huge price for me saying I would be a hit. When they took me I got thrown in a cage and began moving away. I gripped the bars and cried out to my mother for help, but she was walking back to the house counting the many franc notes they had paid her. She didn't even look back at me once at me.

From that day on I was kept locked in the cage, was named "The Devil's Child" and my face was covered by a sack. My master told me that the only way I could get fed was by putting on a show. I had to expose my face before the public and if I didn't there would be deadly punishments. Sometimes I would put on a show and I was rewarded with scraps of good meat, or leftovers that they couldn't finish off their own plates. But I did resist to perform many times and I paid the price each time. The terrible thing was that my punishments were often in front of the audiences who watched me. I was got hit with a stick, slashed by whip, cut with a knife and the worse of all was being burned by a red hot poker." I gasped again shutting my eyes tight. "Oh no Erik!" I cried and tears fell from my eyes. Erik wrapped his arm round my shoulder and held me to his side stroking my hair. "Yes I know it was awful. But I did say this was a sad story." He wiped my tears away with his handkerchief and continued. "I didn't know my age because my mother had never seen any reason to celebrate my birth. But while I lived with the gypsies I learnt how to count years, months and days. When I was probably ten or eleven, I was almost completely broken and didn't know how much longer I could live through this. In all the years I had lived, not one person would have mercy on me and that's when I changed. I decided that if everyone was going to shun and despise me, then I would shun and despise everyone and show them no compassion.

One night the audience had thrown a lot money into the cage. My master was in the cage collecting the gold coins. I saw a rope on his belt and gently removed it without him feeling it. And quick as a flash I threw it round is neck and chocked him to death. I stole his keys, escaped from the cage and ran for it, luckily no one saw me. The fair had travelled to Paris and I was now wondering round the lonely streets at night time. I was wearing only a pair of filthy-tatted trousers and a sack over my head. I had no idea where I was going to go, but anywhere was better than that awful place. Then I heard a sweet young voice "Hey, over here" I turned to see a young girl wearing a black cloak over a white ballet dress. I went over to her and she said "I know you, you're that poor boy from the gypsy fair who was tortured in the cage. I saw it earlier with the other girls. You've just escaped haven't you?" I nodded and told her that I needed somewhere to live and hide from this cruel world. She snuck me into the Opera House and showed me a secret tunnel which she had discovered and in which I could hide. And it was from the secret tunnels that I discovered the lake and the lair. And over the years I made it my home and got my health back all thanks to the young girl." "Who was she Erik?" I asked. "She was Geraldine Giry. Who became Madame Giry the ballet mistress, mother to her daughter Meg Giry and later became the surrogate mother to Christine Daaé."

It was such an amazing coincidence that all those years ago my great-great grandmother had a friend called Meg and that her mother was the ballet mistress. Just like my friend Meg. It was almost like history was repeating itself just differently. My smile returned to my face as I looked into Erik's eyes "It must have been so wonderful for you to be free from those demons who hurt you." Erik nodded and looked up at the ceiling "Oh, to be free at last. I can't possibly describe how it felt to me." He looked at me again and I said. "I know the rest of the story. Christine came to live here at the Opera House after her father passed away. And you became her Angel of Music." Erik's smile returned too. "Yes she did. And when I first saw her it reminded me of when I first arrived here. She was dressed in filthy rags and she was consumed with the sadness. Not the same sadness I felt, the sadness of losing her only surviving relative whom had loved her dearly." I nodded.

Erik stepped over to the fire to put another log on. "I really loved the story you told me of when you sang her to sleep with that lullaby." As he poked the fire he turned to give me a smile. "Those days when she was only a young girl were some of the happiest memory's I have of her. Not when she was sad but when I sang for her. I was also like her Guardian Angel as much as I was her Angel of Music." He took his seat next to me again. "I sang to her all the time. On the evening the day after she had arrived, she was back in the chapel again in her white night dress and was crying once again looking longingly at her father's photo. It hurt me to see her so upset. So I called down to her from above. "Christine, don't cry sweetheart." She stared up at the ceiling as if trying to find me. "But I can't help it angel, I miss Daddy so much. I know you said he will always be with me. But I want him so, I want him to hug and kiss me and tuck me up in bed." She dropped her head again letting her tears fall. I so wanted to go in there and take her up in my arms but I couldn't reveal the truth that I was really a man, not an angel. At least not yet. Her next words surprised me because it was almost as if she had just read my thoughts. "Angel why won't you show yourself to me. I want to know what you look like. You can't be invisible all the time." Her begging voice was heart breaking but I had to stay strong. "You will see me one day Christine, when the time comes. I give you my word. But for now you will hear my voice, and see me with your heart." She leaned back against the wall in a corner and hugged her knees against her chest. "But when will that be Angel? I feel so lonely" she wept. I decided to sing for her. She had to know that I would be there for her one day in the flesh but she had to have patience and keep her faith."

**(Erik)  
><span>****Be brave, little one  
><strong>**Make a wish for each sad little tear  
><strong>**Hold your head up though no one is near  
><strong>**Someone's waiting for you**

**Don't cry, little one  
><strong>**There'll be a smile where a frown use to be  
><strong>**You'll be part of the love that you see  
><strong>**Someone's waiting for you**

**Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
><strong>**And you're sure to see the light  
><strong>**Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
><strong>**And your little world will be bright**

**Have faith, little one  
><strong>**'Til your hopes and your wishes come true  
><strong>**You must try to be brave, little one  
><strong>**Someone's waiting to love you**

"Just like the night before, she had fallen asleep and her little chest rose and fell gently as she breathed silently. I entered the room through my secret door and knelt down beside her. She was so sweet when I watched her sleep. Until that time I had never known what children were like, after the childhood of hell I had gone through. But this child had grown up with the love that I never got. And she had lost everything. I took her up in my arms and brought her back to Madame Giry's room. After I tucked her in the bed next to little Meg who was sleeping quietly, Madame Giry asked me in a whisper "Was she crying again?" I nodded in reply but kept my eyes on Christine stroking her soft, curly locks. "I saw her in the chapel but she just said to be left alone." She whispered "It seems you're her only comfort now. Almost like another father." I looked at her at last and shook my head. "I don't wish to be a father to her, Madame. At this time I will be her protector and her teacher. But one day in a few years I will be something more to her." Madame Giry smiled warmly and spoke just two words "Her lover." I nodded slowly and leaned down to kiss the little girl's fore head. Perhaps I was almost like a fatherly figure to her, but she thought me as an angel not a man."  
>My smile was still on my face as Erik stopped. "I really love it when you talk about how you took care of her when she really needed you." Erik nodded. "I did exactly what I wish someone could have done for me. Madame Giry was only a friend and I had no romantic feelings towards her. She had already fallen in love with one of the dancing boys who later became her husband. But I wish there had been at least someone to show me the parental comfort that I gave Christine." I wrapped my arms round him and laid my head on his shoulder, to reassure him that I was there for him. His arm came round my back and he held me close. I began to gently sing to him.<p>

**(Christina)  
>Love is a song that never ends<br>****Life may be swift and fleeting  
><strong>**Hope may die yet love's beautiful music  
><strong>**Comes each day like the dawn **

**Love is a song that never ends  
><strong>**One simple theme repeating  
><strong>**Like the voice of a heavenly choir  
><strong>**Love's sweet music flows on**

**Like the voice of a heavenly choir  
><strong>**Love's sweet music flows on**

"Tell me about your childhood Christina. I'm sure yours is a story worth telling." He said. I sat back up and saw that the light had returned to Erik's eyes. "Well my childhood was pretty much a normal as any other little girl's was. I was born on the outskirts of west London with Mum and Dad, we had a nice house but it was slightly smaller than the house we have now. When I attended my first school I didn't have a close friend I just blended in with the crowd. They treated me as an equal which was alright I guess. In my early years I began to sing and became very good at it. And being on stage never bothered me. My first performance was the Nativity play when I was six years old and I was playing Mary. As I grew up I would sing on the school stage and I would always receive loud applauses. My last play in that school was when I was eleven, it was The Wizard of Oz and I was cast as Dorothy the leading lady.  
>When I went to secondary school I continued to do Drama and Music and took them as my final exams. I also took physical education because if you're going to be performing you need to be fit and active. We had loads of great shows there too. I was the leading lady twice and other times I was a supporting principal girl. The pantomimes at Christmas were fun too. In two of them I got cast as the principal boy, Aladdin and D'Artagnan in The Three Musketeers." Erik folded his arms over his chest. "Pantomimes are fun for children and families but I've often found some of them silly." I gave him a small nod. "I do get your point but Pantomimes are for people to feel the festive Christmas spirit." A smile played across Erik's lips "I guess they were. I must say some of the songs that have been included in the ones I have seen were very well chosen, and fitted in with the stories."<p>

"I was a loner in my secondary school for the first two years. It was because most of the other kids I'd known had gone to different schools. But that didn't matter to me because I wasn't alone. When I was in my third year I made friends with this wonderful girl called Audrey Anderson. She wasn't a performer herself but she admired my performances and singing voice. She wanted to know about how I could sing so beautifully. Truthfully I don't know how I could sing so beautifully it was just something I had always inside me." Erik lifted his index finger "I can guess where you got it from." I nodded and continued. "We spent our last three years in school as good friends until we completed our exams and received our good grades. When school ended Audrey moved to America because she was born into an American family and she wanted to move home to live with them. Then she could pursue her dream of becoming a nurse. I wasn't sad about this because I wanted to pursue my dream of being a theatre actress. And I had been given a two year course at this music and singing collage. Audrey and I still keep in contact and she said that she is now a training medical student in a hospital." Erik, who was now relaxed back in the sofa listening to me said. "That's very noble of her. To want a job where she helps people when they are in pain."

I stretched my arms "Well after I completed my two years in the collage a few months ago my Dad found me a place here at the opera house. You can easily guess the rest of the story. We moved here, I met you and my dream of finding true love came true." Erik took me in his arms and held me close to his heart. I stroked the smooth black hair of his wig. A sudden surge of hunger consumed me, the hunger to feel his lips against mine. I leaned back and reached for his mask. He grabbed my wrist stopping me. "Erik, you don't need to be afraid. I made it clear to you last night that I don't mind what you look like. Please don't hide from me." He reluctantly released my wrist and I removed the mask from his face. The hideous sight that I had first glimpsed upon the night before now met my eyes once again. I smiled and without hesitation I closed the space between us and kissed him again and again hungrily. He responded with just as much desperation, holding tightly to my waist. When we finally stopped for breath I rested my cheek against his lumpy deformed one.

"Christine was right" he panted "You're my purpose for living. And you're so like her and I couldn't bear to lose you." I shook my head. "You'll never lose me. And now I have another purpose in life which is to always be at your side and give you all the love that you never got. Oh Erik what a life you'll now have. We're going to do such fun things together. I shall show you all the wonders of the outside world that you never saw and…" He cut me off by grabbing my arms. When he next spoke it was in a very firm voice, a voice which he never used. His expression was almost angry and it made his deformed face look even scarier. "The outside world! No Christina, I am never showing myself out there again as long as I live. It's out there that my life is in danger." I reached up gently to his hands but he kept hold of my arms. "But you were outside when I saw you. You were standing on the roof then I saw you watching me through the restaurant window. Then the next day you showed yourself before me on the roof in broad daylight." I said but he still didn't relax. "It was night time and with the darkness I was safely concealed. When I showed myself to you on the rooftop that was a huge life risk that I decided to take. I couldn't show myself to you inside the Opera House because someone may have heard us. But I knew that only you were on the balcony and everyone else was working or rehearsing." I did understand Erik's point but he couldn't remain down her forever. "Erik, the outside world isn't cruel like you can remember it. Times have changed and the people have changed." Erik nodded and a hint of fear crept into his eyes. "Do you think I don't know that? Everything has changed but my fear of being put on display has not!"

I managed to release his firm grip on my arms and hold his hands in mine. "You will won't be put on display Mon ange, not while I live. **_Never_**." His expression and his voice softened "These caves and catacombs have always been my sanctuary and there's nowhere else on this earth that I feel safe. Anywhere outside this Opera House is danger to me. Please understand that." I placed my hand on the back of his neck "I do Mon amour. But I promise you I will help you conquer that fear. Most fears can be remedied with loving help. And with my loving help I can promise that you'll surprise even yourself" His expression was a mixture of both doubt and belief. "Do you trust me Mon amour?" He closed his eyes for a while then looked back into mine and nodded. "I trust you with all my heart Christina" I smiled and lifted my other hand to place on his shoulder. "Erik if you want to, you can call me Christine. I know you do because I can always see it in your eyes." His smile came back and it lit up his deformed face like the sun breaking free of the dark clouds. His warm hand gently caressed my cheek making me close my eyes. "Mon doux d'enfant" he whispered "Christine Mon amour." We both got to our feet looking into each other's eyes. Then went into another warm embrace, my head cradled against his chest. His steady heart beat was music to my ears. When we broke apart we kept holding each other's hands.

**(Erik)  
><span>****In a place that won't let us feel  
><strong>**In a life where nothing seems real  
><strong>**I have found you  
><strong>**I have found you**

**(Christina)  
><span>****In a world that's moving too fast  
><strong>**In a world where nothing can last  
><strong>**I will hold you  
><strong>**I will hold you**

**Our lives will change when tomorrow comes**

**(Erik)  
><span>****Tonight our hearts drown the distant drums**

**And we'll have music all right  
><strong>**Tearing the night**

**(Both)  
><span>****A song  
><strong>**Played on a solo saxophone  
><strong>**A crazy sound  
><strong>**A lonely sound  
><strong>**A cry that tells us love goes on and on  
><strong>

**Played on a solo saxophone  
><strong>**It's telling me to hold you tight  
><strong>**And dance like it's the last night of the world**

**(Christina)  
><span>****On the other side of the earth  
><strong>**There's a place where life still has worth  
><strong>**I will take you**

**(Erik)  
><span>****I'll go with you**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**You won't believe all the things you'll see  
><strong>**I know cause you'll see them all in me**

**(Both)  
><span>****If we're together that's when  
><strong>**We'll hear it again  
><strong>**A song  
><strong>**Played on a solo saxophone**

**A crazy sound  
><strong>**A lonely sound  
><strong>**A cry that tells us love goes on and on  
><strong>**Played on a solo saxophone  
><strong>**It's telling me to hold you tight  
><strong>**And dance like it's the last night of the world**

**(Erik)  
><span>****Dreams are all I ever knew**

**(Christina)  
><span>****Dreams, you won't need when I'm through**

**(Both)  
><span>****Anywhere  
><strong>**We may be  
><strong>**I will sing with you, a song...  
><strong>**Played on a solo saxophone  
><strong>**So stay with me and hold me tight  
><strong>**And dance like it's the last night of the world**

Our lips met in a passionate kiss, I locked my arms round his neck and his secured round my waist. When we broke apart for breath we stayed close taking in each other's warm breath. Looking at his deformed face I knew that if an outsider saw us now they wouldn't believe that a girl like me would want to kiss Erik. But I was someone that looked with her heart and not her eyes. Erik picked me up and swung me round in the air making my giggle. Just as we began to lean in for another kiss, a clock chimed making us jump. "Oh that's not fair!" I gasped. "No it isn't" said Erik reaching into his pocket bringing out his gold pocket watch. "Eleven O'clock!" he exclaimed "I didn't realize how late it was. I'd better take back up before you're missed." I laughed. "Don't worry Erik, I won't be missed. I told my parents not to wait up for me. And I have a door key so there's nothing to worry about." I assured him. He led me to the front door and we went back out to the caves. Just as we were passing the peacock bed I saw the rose with the black ribbon that Erik had given me before. After I picked it up, we went down to the boat and began the journey back up above.

When we arrived back at my dressing room I placed the rose into the vase of roses that stood on my dressing table. "Before I head off Erik. I just thought I'd let you know that Rupert is going to be away for a few weeks. So it looks like I'm going to have a month of peace." Erik nodded. "Yes, but he will be back." "I know he will. But the other girls understand that I hate him so I'm not alone. And I've got you and I'm sure you are capable of scaring him without showing yourself." Erik flashed a wicked grin. "You're correct there mademoiselle." I couldn't help giggling. "Shh!" Erik whispered placing his hands on both my shoulders. "Oh, sorry" I said apologetically and hugged him round his waist. "Good night Erik. I'll see you tomorrow." Erik kissed the top of my head. "Good night….Christine" I smiled as he spoke the name. I kissed his cheek, went to the door, gave him one last smile and walked out.

Soon I was back at home, dressed in my pyjamas and brushing my teeth in my bathroom. I walked back into my room, switched off my light and climbed into my warm bed. Erik's story had truly been one of the saddest I'd ever heard. He had been through hell and yet he had so many qualities that would have given him a great career. Composer, singer, conjuror, architect, teacher and artist. I was determined to help him and I would do everything in my power to help him. I closed my eyes and settled down to sleep.  
>My eyes then opened sleepily. The moon was shining through my window almost completely lighting up my room. I was about to close my eyes again when I saw that I wasn't alone. Erik was standing beside my bed, his mask glowing brightly in the moonlight. I couldn't stop myself. I quickly sat up and grabbed Erik's face and pulled him into a kiss. He responded just as ferociously and I pulled him back down onto my bed with me and constantly kissed him. Then my eyes flashed open. I was still lying in bed but Erik wasn't with me. I clicked on my side lamp, shielded my eyes from the bright light, but he was still not there. It had been a dream. A very lovely dream. I lay back on my pillows and hoped more than anything that that dream would be real. Erik with me here in my bedroom, lying on my bed and kissing me all night long. I clicked off my lamp, looked up at the moon through my window and smiled.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Songs in this Chapter were<strong>

Someone's Waiting For You – **The Rescuers**

Love Is A Song - **Bambi**

The Last Night Of The World – **Miss Saigon**

**Author's Notes**

Another two stories of their past and a very long chapter. The lyrics of Disney songs are just what I need for some of these chapters. Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves.  
>I haven't received many reviews lately. If you've read the chapters for the first time, please don't just move on to the next one, review them. So then I know that you're both reading and enjoying the story.<p>

I had a GREAT time in London last week. Seeing Phantom of the Opera for the FORTH time was so wonderful. I then met the Amazing cast afterwards and had photos with them.  
><strong>Gerónimo Rauch -<strong> (The Phantom)  
><strong>Harriet Jones <strong>- (Christine)  
><strong>Liam Tamne <strong>- (Raoul)  
><strong>Lara Martins<strong> - (Carlotta)


	22. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note **

Hi Guys!

It's been a long time I know. The reason is because I've been making plans on how to continue the story. I've decided to split the book into parts because it's probably going to be a very long story. Which I think is good news.

So I've now changed this title to Christine's Descendent - Part One.

Once I finish writing the next chapter I will be posting Christine's Descendent - Part Two. I hope you will all enjoy it when it comes. ;)


End file.
